Trapped With You
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale have always heard stories about the war between their families but when their fathers push them to get married, They are forced to live together in a nice apartment. Will they fall in love or will they only be friends with benefits. Read as the story pieces together. I Do Not Own The Rights To Mortal Instruments And I will Not Repeat It!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my makeup table, and applied, eyeliner, black eyeshadow, blush and red lipstick to my lips. I put on a short red crop top and black leggings that stopped an inch under my belly button I got my bucket bag and put it on, grabbed my phone and walked out my room, almost bumping into Luke.

"Good, I was coming to get you, we have guests" Luke said, he looked at me.

"But I..." I said.

"Clarissa" Luke said, in that stern voice, she knew he was serious.

"I'm considering hating you" I said, I fixed my beanie.

"You might hate me more later" Luke said, he lead me to the livingroom, and I saw Jace and Stephen Herondale.

"What the Fu..." I said, Luke cut me off.

"Language Clary" Luke said, he stared, I looked at him.

"The company has been pushing for us to work together, but the families are feuding, practically at war, so they suggested we marry, and since you and Jace are the only children of out families you two will be getting married" Stephen said. He smiled.

"No way in hell!" Jace and I yelled in unison.

"You don't have a choice" Luke said.

"Yes I do, I have a life" I sneered.

"So do I" Jace said.

"Well, too bad" Stephen said, he handed me and Jace keys.

"This is to your new apartment in the AOL building, you both will be living together" Luke said.

"I am not moving in with a Herondale" I snapped.

"Like I would want to move in with you" Jace said, with a bite.

"I don't care what you guys want, the car comes in twenty minutes to bring you there, there are clothes and things in your rooms, I will have Milo pack up your things as well as Jace's and bring them over later" Luke said, his face said he was kidding.

"I am not going anywhere!" I screamed, and got up.

Milo picked me up over his shoulder, while Jace just laughed.

"Put me down!" I yelled screaming and kicking.

"Your not two Clary" Milo said, he had been my bodyguard for five years.

"Fine" I say, giving up he walks me to the town car and puts me in next to Jace.

"Don't tell your mothers anything about this, if they ask which they will say you two fell in love" Stephen said, he followed Luke into his office.

An hour later we were at the apartment all settled, in the kitchen was overflowing with food, and the apartment looked gorgeous, there were two living rooms, two bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large balcony with a private elevator leading to a pool. We had the penthouse.

"So, Clary are you going to start talking" Jace asked, he stared at me.

"Just because we have to live together doesn't mean anything, I still hate you, you still hate me and were going to stay that way" I said, Jace was so hot, his ab's were so... I just wanted to lick them. I stared at his lips they were so cute, he had a nice ass.

"Just to clarify, can we at least have sex I mean if were going to be married" Jace smiled cockily.

"No!" I said, I grabbed the Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and started to eat out of the container with a spoon.

"I bet you're a virgin" Jace said, I blushed, I wasn't and the word brought up bad memories.

"I know that face, so who did you toss your cookies to?" he stared at me with a sexy glare.

Stop it Clary, you hate him and he hates you!, our families have been in war for years.

"Its none of your damn business" I said, I was about the hit him with a fruit when my phone rang, I answered it without looking.

"Hey hot stuff" Jacob said, I nearly dropped the phone.

"Hot stuff, really" I said, Jace glared at me.

"Well I guess I could call you sexy Bessy" Jacob laughed.

"Okay I'll stick with the first one" I said, I stared at the ring on my finger, he's gonna hate me.

"You stood me up" Jacob said, with a not so pleasant attitude.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I said, but then I stopped.

"Clary?" Jacob said.

"Can we go out tonight, I feel depressed?" I asked, I knew he would say yes, but I just wanted to hear his delightful voice again.

"Yes, meet me at Pandemonium at 9" Jacob said, I sounded like he was laughing.

"I'll see you then" I said, hanging up.

"Boyfriend?" Jace asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What do you care" I put the ice cream in the freezer and put the spoon in the sink.

"Well you are my fiancee" Jace joked.

"I don't have time for you" I said, I looked at my phone it was eight o'clock, I ran to my room, and rustled through the closet, I found a silver bralet and a black sparkly blazer that stopped over my stomach, with a very short mini skirt to match, I picked out silver ankle boots with a black charm on it then, took a shower, I washed my hair, then I got out, dried off, brushed my teeth, I put on my clothes, then did my makeup. I started to flat iron my hair. By the time I was done it was almost nine thirty.

I walked down stairs to find Jace left. I got a bottle of water and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

"Alec, I can't believe it, it's like they wanna ruin my life, I don't want to get married, and the girl sure as hell doesn't either, she's really hot, and all I want to do is kiss her senseless, but I feel like she hates me, and maybe I'm being crazy, but just looking at her I like her, she's so different, girls would usually die to call themselves " I said, I sighed.

"Hey check out that sexy redhead who just walked in" Alec said, he was practically drooling. I looked where he pointed and there she was Clary.

"Stop staring at her, that's my fiancee you douche" I said, punching him in the arm.

"First off Ow! You bastard, Second I would love to be in your shoes right now" Alec laughed.

"Not funny, she is so... full of hate" I said, Alec stared at me.

"She looks innocent, from what you've told me over the years, both your families have hated each other for centuries so, if your mother told you things about them, what makes you think her mother didn't do the same" Alec said, he watched as Clary walked over to the bar, she had been sitting there with Isabelle Alec's sister.

"I didn't know Isabelle knew Clary" I said, staring.

"Isabelle knows everyone, 'mostly girls who are hot like her'" Alec said, shaking his head.

"She is way hotter" I said, Alec nodded in agreement. I watched as she downed 5 tequila shots.

"Maybe you should take her out tomorrow, you know find a common ground" Alec grinned. "Girl's love shopping and other stuff and by the looks of it, I'd say Clary is a very good shopper" He smirked.

"Don't make me tell Magnus, your flirting" I threatened. Alec shrugged his shoulders and drank his whiskey as, I drank mines. Clary was dancing with Isabelle and some nerd.

"Hey" Aline said, she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Hi" I whispered, I disliked Aline's talkative side, she could talk your ear off.

"I'm happy I ran into you" Aline said, she kissed me.

Clary POV

"Ugh, and that pig's kissing some hoe" I grunted. She looked away from Jace, and stared at Isabelle.

"He's my brother's friend what do you expect" Isabelle laughed.

"Its not like we know each other he doesn't have to stay faithful to me, after all were not even together we're just pretending, I hate my emotions" I say, grabbing a glass of champagne from Simon, We have all been friends since we were kids.

"We're totally going to be wasted" Simon shook his head.

"The drunker the better" I joked.

"The more drunk we get the more pain we'll feel tomorrow" Simon reasoned.

"Simon loosen up" Isabelle said, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, but don't blame me when your screaming hail Mary" Simon chuckled.

"You should sleep over" I said, looking at them.

"Why not" Isabelle said.

"I can't my father is still pissed about the hacking into the gov thing" Simon said, his eyes twinkled.

"You nerd!" Clary yelled.

"Well don't blame me, blame the internet and it's hypnotizing spells" Simon blurted.

"Guy's shut up and have fun damn" Isabelle said, she was dancing with Simon. Jacob walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey, I've been looking for you" Jacob said, he held onto my waist, and we started grinding just like everyone else.

"Sorry, Isabelle pulled me by the bar" I said I was starting to slur.

"You're drunk" Jacob said, he smiled, but shook his head.

"Isabelle and me are always drunk when we come to Pandemonium" I said dryly.

"What's that?" Jacob said he held my hand, and I looked at the ring.

"I have to marry Jace Herondale, son of Stephen Herondale as a peace offering, I don't want to but I don't have a choice" I said, I frowned, Jacob looked pissed off.

"Why are you doing what Luke tells you to?" Jacob asked, he was a few seconds from snapping.

"He's my father and it's not that easy, I can't just do my own thing, you already know him, he is serious when It comes to business and obedience" I whispered in Jacob's ear.

"What is going on with you" Jacob said, he glared at me with his big brown eyes.

"Jacob its not a big deal, and why do you care" I stare at him and stop moving, he kisses me.

I kiss him back and we stayed like that.

Jace POV

"Aline stop" I said, I gently pushed her off of me and she landed on the couch arm.

"So now you don't want me once your done with me?" She said, her eyes were cold.

"Aline just go" I say, gesturing for her to leave, when she walks away I notice Clary kissing some guy, I wait a minute to see what she does and she's still kissing him, I start to walk over to her, but she pushes him back and starts arguing with him, I walk, making sure I keep distance between us so she wont see me and I listen.  
"What the hell Jacob" Clary says, she's staring at the guy- Jacob.

"Come on, I mean you really didn't know I liked you, we always flirt and hang out" Jacob said he was rubbing Clary's hand, she pushed his arm away.

"I was joking around, you know me, you've known me for years, I think of you like I think of Simon, as a brother" Clary said, she was slurring I could tell she was drunk.

"Clary" Jacob said, he groaned.

"No, I want to be friends, and if we can't be friends then don't bother talking to me anymore" Clary said, her voice was steady and dangerous.

"Fine" Jacob said, he walked off leaving her there.

"Clary you okay" Isabelle said, walking to Clary. "I saw what happened" She hugs her.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked.

"He went home" Isabelle replied, she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna go" Clary said.

"Okay, I have to go home my dad called me" Isabelle said, Clary nodded her head than they both left. I followed them, Isabelle got into a cab, and Clary got into another one, I climbed in.

"Hey it's taken..." Clary said, but she shut up when she saw me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I basically lost one of my closest friends, and now I feel dizzy and oh you were to busy stuffing your tongue down some girl's throat" Clary said with an attitude.

"If I remember correctly you kissed someone too" I stared at her, why did she care, did she like me?. No impossible Jace, she hates you, I told myself.

"Whatever I don't feel like having another argument" Clary said, she gave up and stared out the window, when we got to our apartment, she kicked off her shoes and put them in the closet by the front door.

"Clary I don't hate you, I've been acting like an ass and I'm sorry, I just did it because you said you hated me" I look into her green eyes.

"I don't hate you moron, I just didn't like the fact that I'm getting married to someone I don't even know, you're a complete stranger except for all the things I've heard about you and your family, and now my father wants me to rush into marriage with you" Clary said, her eyes sparkled. "I'm so confused she said, she laid on the couch, I sat next to her.

"Me too, but if were going to get married, maybe we should get to know each other better, I mean people shouldn't dislike each other, if were going to be getting married we might as well start dating" I suggest brushed her hair back.

"Okay" Clary said, she smiled, climbing onto my lap, she straddled me and kissed me. She felt so good tp hold, I kissed her back, licking her lips for entrance, our kiss getting deeper and deeper, are tongues do a dance before I pull away. Why in the hell is she making out with me, she's drunk!, I can't believe she wants me because she's drunk, I glare at her with a cold look.

"What is wrong with you?" Clary asked, she touched my face.

"You're drunk and I'm not going to be a one night stand" I say, her face turns red with anger, and storms upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her, I turn off the lights and go to my room closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

"Get up" Jace said, he looked happy.

"What " I said, covering my head with my pillow.

"Were going shopping" Jace said, he grabbed my waist, and put me to stand up, he handed me Tylenol and coffee.

"Thanks" I said, then I stared at him remembering last night. "I'm sorry about...".

"Don't worry about it, we need a redo, you know get to know each other, gaze wide eyed and blissfully into each others eyes and fall in love" Jace teased.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I said, I took the two pills and drank the coffee.

"So, shopping you sure you wanna go shopping with me?" I asked.

"I did say it didn't I" Jace said, he smiled, it was a real smile.

"Well than okay" I said, cheerfully, I love shopping, ooh I can finally stop by victoria secret and get some lingerie. I ran to the bathroom. Stripping, than I got into the shower. After about five minutes I felt strong, gentle arms grab my waist, I turned and saw Jace.

"What the hell are you doing " I said. He was naked, and when I say naked I mean naked .

"Oh come on you know you like what you see" Jace said, he kissed me.  
"Jace " I screamed, he laughed.

"Thought I would really let you live down yesterday" Jace grinned. "I had to get you back", he got out the shower and scurried to his room. I finished showering and freshening up then got dressed, I put on lip gloss, and grabbed my purse. I had on a purple peplum shirt and black jeans to match, with purple flats. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple biting into it.

"Nice body by the way" Jace whispered into my ear, he lingered for a minute moving down my face to my neck, then moved.

"Nice ass" I laughed.

Alec POV

"Hey Clary, its very nice to meet you" I said, shaking her hand.

"Its very nice to meet you to Alec" Clary smiled.

"Enough of that, we need to go to Abercrombie, I want more swimsuits" Jace said he gestured to Alec. "I'll pick up one for you" He added walking into the store with Alec right behind him.

Clary POV

I went into victoria secret, and picked so much exciting lingerie's, they were all different colors, neon green, blue, red, pick purple, orange and yellow, with different designs, when I went to pay for them, Jace slid his card in.

"Hopefully, you wear that in bed with me" He said, against my cheek.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said, grabbing the bags. I hugged him, and said thanks.

"Where's My sister, I have to go, and I don't want her to say I ditched her" Alec asked. I pointed to a tanning salon, where Isabelle was talking to some guy.

"She said, she's going to lunch with him, so I guess were officially ditched" I shook my head.

"Oh well" Alec said, he said, bye as me and Jace nodded and waved, he disappeared.

"I bought this for you" Jace said, he showed me a white and black monokini.

"I wouldn't expect any less" I laughed, he pressed his forehead on mines. We had lunch at this Mexican restaurant. It was fun, Jace was laughing and talking about his experience with a nudist male, he was so scarred, we were just having so much fun with each other.

Jace POV

"Are you tired?" Clary asks.

"I've never been more awake" (my favorite part from the movie lol) I say, I grab her and gently put her on the kitchen counter.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day" Clary said, she looked at me her green eyes shimmering.

"We could watch movies, and eat ice cream or do other stuff" I say, I kiss her on the lips, and she kisses me back, with so much passion. She wraps both her legs around my waist. I lick her lips for entrance and she opens, our tongues play tug of war. I lift her up and bring her to my bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, I kiss her, she lays her head on my pillow, and I roll her under me, when we move, my pillow falls off the bed and her bra is there, she stares at me.

"So, why exactly do you have my bra?" Clary asks, her eyes blank.

"I... I'm sorry I found it in the livingroom last night after we made out" I look at her nervously. Damn it Herondale, you ruined the moment.

"It's fine Jace, but if you wanted a bra" Clary smiles, she takes off her bra, it's lacy and a lot more hotter, than the plain white one, she puts it in my hands and kisses me again. Our kiss deepening.

"Oops" Clary says laughing. I pull off her shirt, and her boobs, are so heavenly, I kiss her, moving down to her neck, and than to her collarbone, kissing her boobs. She kisses me again. I stare at her, as if to ask if it's okay and she pulls off my pants, and boxers in one swift move. I gently remove her shorts and underwear, and start circling my arms on her body.

"Jace" she moan softly In my ears as our kiss feels like were basically swallowing each other whole. I enter her, slowly, than when I see her enjoyment, I go faster and harder, kissing her neck. I let out soft grunts and moans.

Clary POV

I wake up in Jace's arms he's sleeping so I gently, move his arms, and pick up my clothes, I go to my room putting my clothes in the hamper, I turn on the shower, and get in. I think about the past day and a half, it took me year before I finally slept with Danny, and I jumped into bed so easy with Herondale, but thinking back to the club and how he kissed some other girl, it made me sad, I don't want my heart to be broken. I get out the shower wrapping my hair in a bun, I put on a black dolman top and sweat pants.

I went into the kitchen and got my ice cream, I sat on the couch and ate it, while watching a Jet Li movie.

"I see your cheating on me with the movie" Jace said, he was wearing a cute flannel buttoned only halfway with khaki's, he looked so hot.

"Yeah sorry, I just couldn't help myself Jet Li Movie's are my passion" I say laughing.

"Can I have some" Jace asks. I smile and nod, offering the ice cream, but he shakes his head, kisses me leaning me back into the chair.

"You do realize your wasting Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream right?" I said I glared at him.

"I would rather be with you than eat the ice cream" Jace purred in my ears.

"Too bad, its my favorite and if it melts I won't eat it" I smile and start to eat my ice cream again.

"No, fair those seductive lips are teasing me" Jace whined.

"Yeah I am" I teased him, by licking my lips.

"That's it he said" He grabbed my ice cream container and threw it to the floor, and started kissing me everywhere.

"Jace!" I screamed, when I said everywhere I meant it.

"Haven't you ever heard tease and you shall regret it, with a pleasurable moment" He said, I laughed, and shook my head.

"No!" I screeched.

Just then my phone rang it was Luke, I wasn't pissed at him anymore, I'm glad me and Jace are getting married because I'm starting to fall in love with him.

"Hello" I said, answering the phone, he breathed.

"The wedding is postponed, until February" Luke said, he sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"The company wants to make sure, you can stand to be together for five months at least before anything, so me and Stephen are going to have to work on it to make it more believable" Luke groaned.

"Luke I don't hate you, when I said it I didn't mean it I was pissed at you, and I'm sorry I said it" I said, I heard him expel a breath like he had been holding it.

"Great" Luke said. "I have to go but I hope to see you soon" he said, I hung up and put my phone on the table.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked, he cupped my face.

"The weddings postponed until February, so the company can make sure this bond is accurate" I said, I smiled.

"Well it may not have been at first but it is now, I love you Clarissa Alexandra Fairchild" Jace said, he looked deeply into my eyes, and I saw a look of kind and genuine love, something he never really showed, for the past two days he had been showing a I like you but I will keep a safe distance if you want look.

"I love you too" I whispered into his ears, I kissed his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later... Jace POV

"Do you always have to be an ass!" Clary screamed.

"That's the only side I know" I say, staring at her, coldly.

"Jace that's not fair! Girls flirt with you, and you don't see me kicking their ass" Clary yelled, I could tell she wasn't gonna let this go she was to pissed.

"I'm not sorry, he acted like I wasn't there and was all over you" I shouted, I hated how Guys always stared at Clary, like she was a piece of meat, she was my Clary.

"He's my friend, has been since we were babies, he was just joking around" Clary was trying to make him sound innocent.

"He wasn't joking around!, I saw him, he was looking at you, like he wanted to kiss you, and he probably would have if I wasn't there, he's done it before" I groaned, grabbing a glass of water.

"Jace, I am not doing this, your being ignorant" Clary said, she was pissed.

"And your being overemotional" I stared at her.

"Overemotional!, maybe it's because..." Clary's voice died down... "Never mind" She went to her room, she hasn't slept in there since two months ago, now I knew for sure she was angry.

Clary POV

I can't believe he said, that, I'm being overemotional, its his fault, he got me pregnant and now I'm being overemotional, he's such an ass.

"Clary" Jace said, he opened the door slowly.

"I don't want to argue anymore okay!" I snapped, I was drained out.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't like the guy touching you" Jace closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Jace I'm not mad about that" I looked at him, and I felt like crying.

"Then what?" Jace asked.

"You called me overemotional, and I'm not" I said, I had my face in my hands.

"Its my fault, I shouldn't have said that babe I'm sorry" Jace pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Can I ask you a question?" Jace looked at me his eyes dancing.

"What?" I said, Jace always seemed to surprise me.

"You've been wearing clothes bigger than your frame for almost two months now, why?" He stared at me, turned away, I couldn't look at him.

"I'm pregnant..." I sputtered, I flinched, when he put his hand around me.

"Clary, stop being scared, I'm glad you told me, because I was going crazy wondering what's wrong with you" Jace said, he pecked me on the lips than lifted up my shirt, I had a big bump, it was like medium, it wasn't that big, when I had on my clothes it looked like I had gained weight.

"I trapped you..." I said I started to cry.

"Stop!, you did not, it's my fault, I wouldn't take it back because I love you" Jace said, he kissed my stomach. "You too now" He smiled. I cuddled against him and we went to sleep.

The Next Morning..

"Wake the fuck up!" Isabelle said, she was shaking me gently.

"What!" I yelled.

"So Jace knows baby mama?" She smiled.

"Yes, and stop calling me baby mama" I said.

"Well fine Momma Buns" Isabelle laughed.

"Ugh. Your annoying" I sneered.

"Got up, were having a girls day" Isabelle said, she helped me up and led me to the bathroom.

When I was done and dressed I went to the livingroom.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes very" Isabelle smirked. "Now were gonna watch 90210 from season one".

"Oh God" I exhaled.

"Shut up" Isabelle said, I ate my ice cream and brownies.

Jace POV

"I don't know what the fuck to do!" I said, at Alec, we were in his room, playing on his x box.

"I don't know what to tell you, all I can say is if Clary finds out your screwed" Alec grinned.

"This isn't the fucking time for laughs, I was pissed off at Clary" I mumbled.

"Either way you dumb ass you still broke her trust, you cheated on her, either you can tell her or you can go on with your life" Alec said, he beat Jace, then turned off the X-box.

"I can't tell her, she's pregnant, and I don't want to piss her off and jeopardize the safety of our baby" I looked at Alec ready to throw him into a wall.

"You don't wanna tell her because you know you were wrong, and if she finds out she'll leave you, only she can't leave you, but she can hate you" Alec got his phone and showed me a text.

"Kaelie has been calling and texting me non stop saying she wants to talk to you and you wont communicate with her" Alec said, he was pissed off.

"I don't want to talk to her, she meant nothing to me, it was a stupid mistake" I yell.

"Maybe but you need to talk to her, for one she's not some trashy hoe, even sluts have feelings, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can treat her like crap, its like you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Alec shouted.

"I do care about people, I care about Clary and you and Isabelle" I sighed.

"No the fuck you don't!, you only care about me because we hang out together, and vent our problems, because we have each others back, you care about Isabelle because she would do anything for you, because she actually loves you like family, and Clary you don't give a fuck about Clary, you said she was a glorified friend with benefits!" Alec said, his stare was scarier than a horror movie.

"Take that back!" I yelled, ready to rip his head off.

"Or what, Jace?" Alec grunted. "I'm sick of protecting you, and covering for you, and keeping all your secrets, Clary deserves better than this, and what your doing is wrong, I don't even want to talk to you anymore, imagine what Clary would do if she found out all your dirty little secrets" He shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean, are you threatening me?" My face tightened.

"No, all I'm saying is I'm not going to be your little gossiper or lap dog, you have a problem go to a fucking confession, because I'm done, I just hope when the truth comes out Clary can forgive, because I'm not going to tell her, its not my place, she's one of my best friends now that I know her, and I would hate for her to be heart" Alec's eyes showed a bit of sadness and hurt.

"Alec what the fuck, your supposed to be my friend and have my back" I choked.

"I am your friend, but I'm also Clary's she's like a sister to me and what your doing is wrong, I am not gonna stand here and preach to you, because you know I'm right, if you were the man you often say you are, you'd own up to your mistakes, but atlas I can't make you, so kudos to whatever crumble of life you have left, when Clary figures out you're not as perfect as you claim to be" Alec was stiff

"Whatever man" I say leaving Alec, there to sulk in his own words. What he said wasn't true I do care about people, I'm not selfish, I'm nothing like what Clary's mother said I was.

Isabelle POV

"Aline what the fuck do you want" I asked, she was staring at Clary's stomach.

"I... Clary... Your pregnant..." Aline said, she was shocked.

"Yeah, state the obvious" I said rolling my eyes.

"But you can't be..." Aline said, she stared at Clary.

"What's so wrong with me being pregnant?" I asked.

"Kaelie Heisman is pregnant too..." Aline said, her lips trembling.

"So why the fuck should we care" I snapped, I hated how Aline was always dramatic but this time she looked mortified and shocked.

"Jace and Kaelie slept together two months ago, she said its his, and he wont return her calls" Aline said, she looked frightened.

"What!" Clary shrieked.

"Why should we believe you?" I asked.

"Because, I took a DNA test, I've been trying to tell Jace" Kaelie said, she walked up with a belly bump.

"I... but Jace..." Clary started to cry, she was shaking.

"Let me see it then bitch" I sneered. She handed me a paper, and I nearly fell over.

"Clary... I'm so sorry" Aline said, she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Do you have a copy of this" Clary asked, Kaelie.

"Yes, you can keep that one" Kaelie said, she walked off with Aline in tow.

"I can't believe Jace after all the shit he's done, he slept with that hoe" I was about to throw things, but I remembered we were in a restaurant.

"Lets just go..." Clary said, she put the paper in her purse, and we left, leaving a tip for the waiter.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. I know, your loving the story, I've been writing this non-stop since yesterday, once I started I couldn't stop Write Reviews on what you think will happen next...**

Alec POV

"Hey I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong?" I asked, I got out the elevator and went to Clary's room.

"Did you know Jace got Kaelie pregnant?" Clary asked.

"No... I.." I couldn't believe Kaelie was pregnant.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood What the fuck do you know?" Isabelle yelled.

"I know he slept with her" Clary looked at me as if I had slapped her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Clary was crying, she probably had been crying for an hour maybe longer.

"I wanted to tell you... but it was Jace's problem I had no place" I said, I was going to hug her but she flinched, and got up.

"You're a coward " Isabelle yelled at me.

"Its Jace's fault, Alec didn't tell me but Jace is the one at fault" Clary calmed down.

"Do you know for sure?" I asked.

"I saw her with my own eyes, and she gave us this" I took the paper from Clary. My mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to stay with Isabelle, until my father notices I'm not here, hopefully he never notices" Clary snapped. She grabbed a suitcase, and packed it up.

"Clary I'm really sorry, I knew I should have told you, I am a coward" I wanted to rip Jace apart, limb from limb.

"Its okay" Clary said. Isabelle took her in her arms. I grabbed her suitcase.

"We should go, Jace should be back any minute" I said.

"Great, I don't need another altercation" Clary muttered, we grabbed her stuff and left.  
Jace POV

"Clary?" I yelled, I searched everywhere in the apartment, I went to the kitchen, and saw a letter and a piece of paper. I read the letter.

Congratulations Daddy, looks like you and Kaelie have a lot in common after all when it comes to cheating. Were so done, I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone, and that's a lot seeming I never have hated anyone.

Clary

I looked at the paper, it was a DNA text.

"Damn it " I yelled throwing a glass plate at the wall, it shattered. I pulled my phone out my pocket and called Clary.

"Come on Clary, pick up" I was pleading. She answered on the fifth ring but it wasn't her, my heart sank.

"You platonic Ass I defended you through out your whole pathetic life, and I trusted you with my best friend, and you turn around and hurt her, what the fuck is wrong with you Jace?" Isabelle said into the phone trying to whisper.

"Where's Clary?" I demanded.

"She doesn't want to see you, and I advise that you don't come any where near her, she's not in the state to talk to you right now, she was upset, it took me nearly three hours to get her to finally calm down, Jace I'm warning you keep your distance away from Clary, she doesn't want to see you" Isabelle's voice was cold.

"Izzy I love her, I made a mistake" I said.

"No, don't call me Izzy, I've had your back for years, but now, I can't believe you, we've all had enough of you, you've just crossed every single person who actually loved you, and not just your stupid looks or money you ass" Isabelle said, then she hung up.

"FUCK " I yelled throwing the phone almost hitting My father.

"What's pissing you off?" Stephen said.

"Clary's pissed at me, she's staying with Isabelle" I muttered.

"Jace for me and Luke to take over the company, you two have to be together, if the company finds out your feuding they'll split the company, and ruin the shares and stocks" Stephen nearly yelled.

"I don't give a shit about the damn company, I love Clary, and she did, too until, I missed things up with her" I said, sitting on the chair, my father took a seat next to me.

"I kind of guessed the way, you two have been acting the past month, Luke told me she was pregnant, is she okay?" Stephen asked.

"No, she's very angry with me, and I don't blame her, she'll marry me, but it will just be business, I don't think we'll ever be the way we were" I nearly whispered.

"What did you do?" Stephen said in a stern voice.

"I slept with some girl, two months ago, and now she's claiming that she's pregnant, she had the test and everything" I said, showing him the paper.

"JONATHAN" Stephen yelled. "Clary isn't one of the many slut's you've been with, she's a girl with a heart as big as the world, that's why I didn't object, I knew I had to for business, but the company didn't push us to postpone the wedding, they said, anytime as long as its before next September, me and Luke, thought if we gave you two, more time you'd get to know each other and over time love each other, now you've screwed your future and Clary's" He looked at me with his disappointed look.

"I know, I don't believe I got Kaelie pregnant, but either way I'll handle it, Clary is very important to me, and I won't give up on her" I said.

"Good, I have to go meet your mother for dinner, so stay away from her tonight, let her calm down, then tomorrow work on getting her back" Stephen said. I made a sandwich, grabbed a bag of chips and a beer and made my way to my room.

A month and a half passed of me going by Isabelle's and her or Alec or Clary slamming the door in my face, I was starting to feel depressed, I refused to even see Kaelie that slut ruined my life.

Clary POV

"Alec" I said, gently shaking his arm

"Yes Clary?" Alec said, he was in a sleepy haze.

"I wanna watch tv, and Isabelle left for her trip with Maryse already" I said, staring at him.

"Just turn it on with the remote" Alec said, refusing to move.

"I want someone to watch tv with idiot" I laughed. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Fine, bun in the over Sr." Alec grinned.

"Not funny" I said, I climbed into the bed with him, pulling the sheet to my waist.

"Am I gonna have to do this every night until izzy comes back?" Alec asked, as he turned the tv on and changed the channel to reruns of Dawson Creek.  
"Yes you HAVE to" I said, putting an emphasis on the have, He smiled.

"That baby is gonna come out demanding and commanding" He laughed, I smiled.

"Wanna brownie?" I asked, offering the containers with snacks.

"No, I want your ice cream" Alec said. I groaned. "We can share it redhead".

"Can you believe Katie Holmes was so pretty when she was young, now she looks very..." I laughed.

"Hmm... Tv Thugging?" Alec said. I chuckled.

"You stole that from Isabelle" I smiled.

"I love how it sounds" Alec rested his head on his pillow.

It had been two hours since they started watching it, they were on their third episode, when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked, looking at Alec.

"No, Magnus is in Costa Rica and I highly doubt my father would want to talk to me" Alec said, he sighed, as he got up and disappeared, I heard the door open and Alec arguing with someone.

"She doesn't want to see you" Alec said.

"I just want to talk to her, you don't own her" Jace said.

"I don't own her but I do listen to what she actually wants, instead of what I want" Alec snapped.

"Will you shut the fuck up, she's my fiancee and she's have my baby" Jace sneered, he had emphasized on 'MY' I wondered why.

"Whatever" Alec said, I heard footsteps, and sat up. "Hey, do you want to talk to him?" He asked, softly.

"It's fine, I just don't want any more problems for anyone" I said, I hated the fact that Isabelle and Alec started to hate Jace, of course I hated him, but if his best friends didn't have his back he wouldn't have anyone.

"Alright" Alec said, he helped me up, and sat down. "I'm only a holler away" He smiled, I could tell her wasn't comfortable with Jace anymore.

"What do you want Jace" I said, I had a gentle voice, I didn't want my baby to hear any screams or shouts.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I really am, but what do you want me to say?, we had argued, I went to the bar and drank a lot, she brought me back to her place, and we drank some more, she listened to me" Jace said, I stared at him thinking back to a month and a half ago, he was gone for a week.

"You were with her for a whole week?" I said.

"Clary I was stupid, after years of rarely seeing my parents I was stubborn, I make mistakes, everyone does. I was just so blind all I could think about was you" Jace walked closer, I stepped back.

"Stop! You had me on your mind while you were sleeping with someone else, that's supposed to make me feel better, all your basically saying is you had me on your mind but instead of leaving you stayed with Kaelie, your so selfish, your blaming it, No! Excusing what you did" I screamed.

"Clar..." Jace said, I cut him off.

"No! You don't get to say sorry or even tell me it was a mistake, because by the sound of it, you slept with her more than once, I am not your friends with benefits Jace, I loved you, now I hate you, and as much as I want you to stay away from me, I know Luke and Stephen need me, because their company means everything to them, as soon as we get married and their papers get signed were getting divorced and I'm not looking back! I thought that maybe my mom was wrong about you, but she got you right on point Jace." I said, biting my lip.

"I didn't say you were my friends with benefits, you were much more, you're the love of my life, and I am so sorry, Kaelie is such a hoe, I didn't even like her, I want nothing to do with her, or that baby and I hate her even more now" Jace said.

"I can't believe you, she may be a slut, but she's a human being, its just as much her fault as it is yours, because she knew we were together, you weren't drunk for that whole week Jace, I may hate Kaelie, and you may hate her too, but that doesn't change the fact that she's having your baby, the fact that you said you hate her, and want nothing to do with her or your child, proves your heartless and selfish, I'm sick of it Jace" I sighed.

"Clary she probably got pregnant on purpose" Jace said, he stared at me.

"Wow! She didn't ask for this! Neither did I, but I don't regret it, because I love kids and you, your such a selfish bastard I would never trust you any where near my baby, so get the hell out!" I screamed.

"That's my baby too... I do hate kids, but I would love my own" Jace said.

"That's very ridiculous, you can't hate all kids that aren't yours, that's just as worse" I snapped.

"Please go" I said, he looked at me with pleading eyes, than left. I felt a rhythmic thump on my stomach I felt it.

"Alec!" I yelled, running the room.

"What's wrong" he jumped up looking at me.

"The baby's kicking I said" I put his hand on my stomach and he smiled.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, it's moving" Alec said, he was crying.

"Shouldn't I be the one crying, your such an emotional guy Alec" I smiled.

"Oh hush" Alec said, but the kicking stopped, I climbed back into bed with him laying my head on his chest, we continued to watch Dawson's Creek.

**I bet you guys loved this chapter! review telling me what you liked about it! Love you guys I think I'll upload chapter six tonight, I have alot of idea's I might make this story a 50 chapter book, because I know everything that will happen before I even write it! who think's they know Review... Favorite and Follow please! love all my fans! 3333**


	6. Chapter 6

**So does Jace go to Kaelie or Clary...**

Jace POV

I can't believe Clary said all that, I thought after a month she would forgive me or at least try to work on it with me. I knocked on a door, and it opened.

"Jace " she nearly screamed. "I.. Can't believe you're here, I thought you didn't want to see me?" Kaelie was smiling.

"I got you pregnant right, so I have to help you" I said, I hated her.

"Jace I don't need your help, I love you" Kaelie said, and I almost fell for it again, she did the same thing before, acting caring, but after I broke it off with her, she was dressing like a slut again, she acted innocent for me, than went back to her whorish ways.

"So you don't need anything?" I asked.

"No, just your love" Kaelie said, she walked over to me and kissed me.

"Kaelie stop , I love Clary, I will never love anyone else but her, and the only reason I'm here is because your carrying my child, I don't really give a fuck about that, but Clary wants me to show interest in you" I say, staring at her, she and Aline were so annoying.

"In that case" Kaelie said, she slammed the door.

"Really, I don't even remember sleeping with you, all I remember is waking up by you, but either way I don't care I dislike you, I hate you, and that won't change because you're the same lying bitch you were in highschool" I yell stomping off.

I don't even know how she got pregnant, all I remember was waking up naked with her, and she said we slept together, I was so shocked, I ran to Alec, telling him I slept with her, than life went on after he gave me hell for it. Now this...

Isabelle POV

"Damn I always miss the good stuff, I fucking hate you now" I whimpered, I was on the phone with Clary.

"Well if I remember correctly, you ditched me to go make kissy face with your mother's driver" Clary said, she laughed.

"Hey, he is hot, and so what, you would do the same" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not if my mother was on the trip with me, grow some balls and just tell her you like him will ya If I'm pregnant and can't get no action the least you can do is get some " Clary said, I laughed.

"Okay, Okay" I said, "get some sleep its midnight, what are you doing anyway?" I raised a brow, habits, I shook my head.

"I was watching Dawson's Creek with Alec, but he fell asleep so..." Clary said, she sighed.

"With Alec..." I said, Alec knew better, Clary may be pissed off at Jace but she loves him none the less.

"Yeah, I was bored, and he was here so" Clary said.

"Oh... Did anything else exciting or bad happen?" I asked.

"The baby kicked today, well technically yesterday" Clary said. I almost dropped the phone screaming.

"Really I bet it's a girl" I gasped.

"I don't care about the gender, as long as its healthy and breathing" Clary said, I laughed, Clary always cared about people, even when they made her mad, but if she hated them, she wouldn't give them even a second look.

"So you and Alec watched tv all day?" I asked.

"Yes Mama Isabelle, except for when Jace came over, but we watched all of season one and half of season two" Clary said, I sighed.

"Good, well I'll see you Tuesday" I said, she said, bye and I hung up.

The Next Day... Alec POV

I woke up with Clary in my arms, She felt amazing to hold, like a delicate flower.

"Alec" Clary stirred. I let go, and looks at her.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why were you holding me?" She asked, sitting up and staring at me.

"I saw you were having a nightmare, so I thought holding you would calm you down" I winked at her, and got up.

"We should get ready, you have a doctor's appointment" I said, walking to my bathroom. Clary nodded and I closed the door. She left the room shortly after that.

When I got out my room and changed, I went into the kitchen I smelt pancakes and bacon, Clary was sitting at the table, eating, she set a place for me.

"So, your accompanying me to an appointment" Clary smiled.

"Yes that's what good friends do" I say, eating. "We have to go now, if we want to make it on time" I watch my watch.

Clary POV

The car ride was actually chatty Alec and I talked about what I would name the baby if it was a boy or girl, what theme would I use for the room, and who would I pick to babysit.

We were in the waiting room waiting when Alec asked me the most random question ever, we were talking about music when he asked.

"Would you ever let Isabelle watch your baby" Alec looked at me.

"Maybe, but I don't think I would let her if it was a girl..." I said, smiling.

"Good answer, Izzy would probably have her wearing short dresses and mini skirts in kindergarten saying 'its best to show off what you got than to waste what you do have" Alec said, we both started laughing.

"Clarissa is waiting for you" A nurse said, I walked back with Alec.

"Hey Clary, Alexander Lightwood" said. "I haven't seen you since you were an embryo in your mothers tummy" Alec paled.

"Clary were going to do an ultrasound and than I'll tell you the gender if you want" said.

"Great" I smiled.

"I'll just leave you to undress" said leaving the room.

"I bet it's a boy" Alec said, I laughed, as he walked out closing the door behind him. After I was done I heard a knock on the door.

"Open" I said, I thought it would be or Alec, but it was Jace. I groaned.

"Clary, I know your pissed at me, but I am really sorry, I will spend however long it takes to get you to forgive me, I love you and I know its I broke your heart and betrayed you, but I'm trying, I went to Kaelie to help her, but she slammed the door in my face, I know I'm an ass, and I say sorry a lot, but I'm trying to change that, please Clary, I'm begging you just forgive me" Jace said, I stared at him. I felt the baby move to the sound of his voice.

"I don't hate you, as much as I wanted to.. I don't I love you, I'm just very pissed off. But I guess if were going to move on we have to forget the past" I sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Mrs. Fairchild are you ready" asked.

"Yes" I plainly said, he opened the door, closing it behind him, and sat on the stool, turning the monitor on.

"This is going to be a little cold" said. He wasn't lying it was cold, I flinched, Jace raised a brow, when he saw me flinch, I nodded at him to let him know I'm okay, he settled in his seat. "Okay, seems everything is going fine, the baby is nice and healthy" He said.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?" asked.

"Yes" We both said, in unison.

"You're having a baby boy" He said.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to lock her away from Isabelle" Jace said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I smiled.

"I'll see you next month" He said, leaving.

"Want me to go?" Jace asked.

"Doesn't matter really" I said. He turned around. I changed back into my clothes got my purse and walked to the waiting room with him.  
"So Clary what's the gender?" Alec asked, he looked very excited.

"A boy" I said, he let out a cute yelp, hugging me gently.

"I knew it" Alec said, he looked at Jace.

"Hey" Alec said.

"Hi" Jace said.

"I'm gonna go back home today Alec, if you're okay with me ditching you?" I said looking at him.

"It's okay, just promise me you'll wait until Isabelle comes back before telling her, you know how dramatic she can get" Alec said, I nodded, and he left, me and Jace followed, but went to a different garage level.

**Review, Favorite, Follow & Review about what you think i should improve on and what you think i should leave the same btw! Clace or Jary are so cute together!.**

**Me: I love romantic/ drama stories.**

**Clary: me two.. but could you make me look a little less hateful and spiteful sheesh...**

**Me: how about i kill you all together and make Jace hook up with Kaelie.**

**Clary: point taken, sorry.**

**Jace: I would rather die of a bad case of food poisoning, after chewing bricks and eating dirty underwear.**

**Kaelie: sure you know you want all of this.**

**Jace: All of what Nothing?**

**Clary: Ha. Back off.. He's mines you slut...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Jary! they belong together!**

Two months Later Isabelle POV

"I told Maryse me and Kel were serious and she was like 'I'm glad half of the guys you usually date are so...' she didn't even have a word to describe it" I said, me and Clary laughed.

"Awkward... remember your boyfriend who loved being nude" Clary said, laughing.

"He was so damn hot... but when he wanted to go out in public it had to end" I frowned.

"And the Mime" Clary said.

"Wouldn't talk, he got on my fucking nerves" I gasped.

"The model" Clary smiled.

"Okay, Okay, shut up" I grinned. "So you and Jace are happy again?" I asked.

"Yeah, its how you'd expect it" Clary smirked.

"How's the Kaelie problem?" I asked.

"Well, she calls about every five seconds, drops by unannounced, and acts so innocent" I shook my head.

"What a slut, and I actually thought she changed" I said.

"I guess she never will" Clary laughed.

"Now get the hell off your ass and help me up!" I groaned, and helped her up.

"I have to meet Kel, but Alec said, he was going to stop by the apartment at four" I said, smiling.

"That's in forty minutes smart ass" Clary said, she got into a cab and drove off.

Clary POV

"Alec?" I said, walking into the apartment.

"Over here" he said, I walked to the livingroom, and saw him sitting across from Kaelie, Jace was away but he didn't tell her.

"Kaelie what are you doing here" I asked, my voice soft.

"I was looking for Jace" Kaelie said, she looked at me. "Wow, gosh your humongous, I hope you wont be fat when that baby pops out" I rolled my eyes.

"Jace went away for a few days" I said.

"Oh, well I'll call him than" Kaelie said.

"Kaelie instead of dropping by at random times whenever you feel like it, please call first" I said, I was starting to get annoyed with her visits, which were bogus, I knew she didn't have a reason, but Jace started to care for his baby, so he didn't see it.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kaelie said.

"Kaelie, I think you heard her, this is her apartment, she and Jace live together, their engaged, you can't disrespect her in her own home" Alec said, standing up.

"Oh please, Jace didn't respect your relationship when he got me pregnant" Kaelie said, smiling, she stood up and walked over to me.

"Get The Hell Out" I yelled.

"Fine you're an annoying host anyway" Kaelie said, I watched her leave.

"How often does she do this?" Alec asked me.

"A few times a week, or everyday sometimes" I said, shaking my head.

"Have you talked to Jace about it" Alec said, looking at me.

"Yes, he says she's pregnant, and its his responsibility to make sure she's okay" I said, in a mocking way.

"Its his responsibility, to make sure you okay, I don't care about Kaelie, and the way she acts, its like she's trying to stress you out" I shrugged my shoulders, and walked to the kitchen Alec in tow.

"She always acts so innocent with Jace, then when he's not around she's a raging bitch, and I try to be nice, but its starting to really piss me off, I will surely never let my son around that bitch" I said, I passed Alec a box of Chinese food. As I ate a fruit salad.

"What's this?" Alec said, staring at me.

"My stupid doctor said, I have to eat fruits three and veggie's three times a day" I said, grabbing a water, and handing Alec a soda, I walked to Jace's room, we shared it, Alec turned on the tv, and put it on some family movie.

"You and these sentimental movies" I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Oh shut it, you know you love em" Alec said, he was eating. I loved the relationship we had, he made me so happy, when I was upset, he had my back no matter what, and he always told everyone off, if they messed with me.

I fell asleep halfway through the next movie.

Alec POV

"And she's down for the count" I say, kissing her head. I love Clary, I wish she wouldn't have to deal with Jace's problem, she didn't do anything with Kaelie, so why should she be punished I felt so upset. I gently put Clary's head on the pillow and brung the containers to the kitchen, I threw them out, and got a glass of water, incase she woke up, I went back to the room, I put the water on her bedside table. I turned off the tv, and went to leave.

"Alec" Clary said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Sure" I said, I climbed in with her, and held her.

"I'm sorry if you're getting sick of me" Clary said.

"I'm not, I would do anything for you" I said, and with that we went to sleep.

Jace POV

"What Kaelie?" I said, she calls me all to often.

"Jacey, Clary came over my house and started yelling at me, saying stay away from you, and how much of a slut I am, and then she punched me and I fell, my stomach hurts" Kaelie was crying and hyperventilating.

"I'll be right there" I practically yelled. I hung up and drove to her house.

Kaelie POV

I grab a pan, and hit my nose repeatedly until it starts to bleed, then I fall on my stomach, really hard. I shove the pan under the couch.

"Ow!" I wince in pain. I start to bleed from my yoohoo, I can't even move to get up.

"Kaelie" Jace shouts, from outside the door.

"I can't move" I scream. Jace kicks the door in. He picks me up and brings me to his car. He drives off, to the hospital.

"Its gonna be alright" Jace says, holding my hand.

"It hurts..." I whimper.

"Were almost there just hold on" Jace says.

We get to the hospital and the doctors take me in, I pass out, the last thing I see is doctors.

Clary POV

I hate being alone, Jace isn't here, Alec left and Isabelle is late as usual.

"Clary what the hell is wrong with you" Jace yells storming in.

"What?" I say, it comes out like a question.

"You punched Kaelie so hard she fell, she lost the baby!" Jace screams.

"I didnt..." I say, but he cuts me off.

"God your such a pathetic bitch, you were so jealous you endangered the life of an innocent woman and killed my baby!" Jace yelled, he backed me up into the wall.

"Jace I..." I look at him.

"Shut up!, because of you, I lost my child, there is no way in hell I'll forgive you Clary, were done!" Jace shouts, he steps back, staring at me like I'm dirt.

"Fine!" I scream. "I guess you figured it out, I hurt her" I couldn't believe he took her word.

"Your so unbelievable" Jace muttered.

"I hate you!" I scream, I go to my room, and grab my purse. "Go to hell!, as for this whole marriage there's no way its happening!" I yelled.

"Good, you saved my breath, I'm going back to Kaelie, and if you ever go near her again I'll make sure you regret it" Jace said, I stormed out.

Jace POV

I can't believe she hurt Kaelie, she was one who told me to step up, and what because me and Kaelie were becoming somewhat friends, she got jealous.

I went back to the hospital, when I got to Kaelie's floor I heard her screaming

"My baby!" Kaelie screamed. I ran inside and hugged her.

"Its gonna be okay" I said, holding her.

"No its not" Kaelie was crying.

"Yes it will be okay" I kissed her, over the past two months, Clary had been nagging me about how evil Kaelie was when she was the evil one.

Alec POV

"He what!" Alec yelled.

"I hate him, he didn't even ask me he accused me" Clary said.

"I'm gonna tell him a piece of my mind" I shouted.

"No, don't, since he believed her instead of me, they both deserve each other" I said.

"Clary he should know" I said, looking at her.

"NO!" Clary said.

"Okay" I said, I held Clary in my arms.

"I hate him so much" Clary said she buried her face in my chest.

"I know" I said, I held her tight.

**No They didn't!**

**Me: *cough* Kaelie's a lying hoe *cough***

**Kaelie: Kiss my ass.**

**Clary: Fuck you!**

**Jace: Both of you stop it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Clary... Well maybe something good will happen to her :)... A surprise is coming.**

Three months later... Clary POV

"Hey Nicky" I say smiling, I look into my sons, grayish- greenish eyes. He smiles and coo's.

"He is just so cute" Isabelle said, she was smiling.

"Nicholas Aiden Fairchild, he's gonna be popular with a name like that, and a gorgeous mommy" Alec says, he kissed me softly.

"Hey, enough already" Isabelle says, she leaves, me and Alec laugh.

"So, you guys get to go home tomorrow?" I smile.

"I'm so glad he's here, I can gladly say, he's going to be joint to my hip" I laugh.

"Clary" Jace says, he stands by the door. Alec nods at me and leaves.

"Hey" I say plainly. Nicky coos. I smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" Jace says walking in and sitting down.

"Its fine Jace" I stare at him. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask.

"Yeah" He gently takes Nicky and holds him, Nicky looks frightened. "He already hates me" I laugh, I'm glad he can sense tension.

"He's like that when he sees an unfamiliar face" I said.

"Clary, I'm sorry" Jace says looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"It's been three months Jace, just let it go" I sigh.

"What's his name?" Jace asked. I stared at Nicky.

"Nicky" I smile.

"What?" Jace says he looks uptight.

"His name is Nicholas Aiden Fairchild" I laughed. "Nicky is his nickname".

"Oh, you named him after my grandfather" Jace said.

"Yeah, Celine and Stephen were happy, and so were my parent's when they heard Nicholas" I grinned.

"Clary" Kaelie said, by the door.  
"There is no way I'm letting you any where near my son" I said, with a bite.

"Clary he's my son too" Jace said.

"She has nothing to do with my son" I said.

"She's my girlfriend" Jace said.

"I don't care" I said. I gently picked up Nicky. "Just go Jace" I said.

"Clary I have a right to see my son" Jace said.

"I'm not denying your rights, she has no rights to be near my son, I don't care if she's your wife, girlfriend or friend" I yelled. Alec came rushing into the room, with Isabelle behind him.

"What the hell is she doing here" Alec said.

"Hello Alec" Kaelie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Clary Kaelie forgave you, all she wants is to get to know Nicholas" Jace said, nicely.

"No " I said.

"What the hell, Jace she's crazy, she hurt herself and blamed Clary, because..." Isabelle said.

"Shut it Izzy" I screamed.

"What?" Jace said.

"Your such a dumb a" Alec said.

"No cursing by Nicky" I said.

"Clary was with me that night, Kaelie had came over and picked a fight, so Clary told her to get out, and she left after making snide comments, Clary and I watched movies for the rest of the night" Alec exclaimed.

"They're lying" Kaelie said.

"Wow, Alec you'd do anything for Clary wouldn't you" Jace said, I shook my head.

"GET OUT " I yelled, even after he heard the truth he didn't want to believe it.

"Fine" Jace said, he grabbed Kaelie's hand and left.

"Even after he heard the truth, he didn't believe me, I've never hurt anyone on purpose, and he didn't believe me" I said, I forced my eyes shut. "I wont cry in front of Nicky" I said.

"I'm going to tell the security not to let them back in" Alec said, he walked out.

"Jace is such a douche" Isabelle said, plopping down in the chair.

"No kidding" I said.

"Clary I know Jace, if he's that much of a moron, Kaelie might make him get a court order" Isabelle said, she looked at me. I picked up my phone and called someone.

I was sitting up in bed waiting, Alec and Isabelle went home to rest, Nicky fell asleep so I put him in his bassinet. Celine and Stephen walked in and sat next to the bed.

"Hi" I said, smiling.

"Hey" Celine and Stephen said in unison.

"Celine, I need your help to keep Kaelie away from my son, you already know what she did, Alec and Isabelle told Jace earlier, but Kaelie has her claws so into him, that he accused everyone of us of lying" I sighed.

"Jonathan has been acting stupid" Stephen said.

"I got a restraining order, from the court, she can't be with him, at all, not even if she's watched" Celine said.

"I just can't believe Jace, he knows me and yet he believes her" I said shaking my head.

"Clary, I know my son, so I got a temporary court order to keep him away from Nicky too, I know Jace, he would bring Nicky to meet Kaelie and lie about it, as soon as we get proof that Kaelie was at fault, he'll be able to see Nicky, but until then he can't" Celine said.

"I know you're scared, but think of it this way, he'll be way more safe" Stephen said.

"Jace is going to hate me even more" I said, biting my lip.

"Were going to meet him for breakfast tomorrow, just know everything being done is to keep Nicky safe" Celine said, she kissed my forehead, then she and Stephen kissed Nicky, then they left.

A month and three weeks later...Isabelle POV

"I just love this little boy" I said kissing Nicky, he puked on my shoulder, and I laughed, at least he's cute.  
"You're awfully happy this morning" Clary said.

"You and Alec are together, weird, I knew Alec liked you, but I never really saw you two, together, I liked you with Jace, but now that he's such an ass, at least I know you have a good guy" I said smiling. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Clary said.

Clary POV

"What?" I snapped. "Did I push Kaelie down the stairs or did I run her over with my car?"

"Clary how could you" Jace said.

"I don't want Kaelie near my son, and I'll do anything to protect him, even die before I let that moronic bitch anywhere near him" I said.

"I'm not talking about the court order, I mean why didn't you tell me, I spent the last three months with her, and you didn't tell me" Jace looked hurt.

"You looked in my eyes, and accused me, you didn't even ask, you hurt me" I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you, but I didn't please forgive me" Jace pleaded.

"No I'm done forgiving you Jace, I'm sick of you saying sorry, I just can't you've hurt me so many times, I fear that you'll disappoint Nicky or even hurt him, because your so blinded by anger, you won't trust your judgement, than after you blow up, you want to say sorry, well its not enough this time" Clary screamed, slamming the door.

"Well, who has the will power" Isabelle said, she had changed.

"Nicky's sleeping?" I asked. She nodded.

"At least you get to walk down the aisle showing him how hot you are, and now that the baby bump is gone, you'll be even more sexier" Isabelle shrieked.

"We're going shopping Saturday, after all the weddings in three months" I said. I loved shopping, me and Isabelle were always serious about it, it wasn't a hobby it was much more, Isabelle left as Alec got home.

"Hey" I said, hugging him.

"Hi" Alec said, he kissed me. I don't know something about kissing him made me happy, I loved how he would make me feel so secure, and safe, he would make my bad days go away.

"How was your day?" I asked, leading him to the couch, we sat.  
"Eventful, I saw Kaelie and Aline arguing at the mall, and I got Nicky a new blanket, it had teddy bears on it, to match his room theme, how was yours?" Alec said, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Sounds eventful... Jace stopped by, and was basically pissed at the fact that I didn't tell him the truth, but I don't care, I'm so over his attitude, he's an ass and I'm not sorry for everything that happened" I smiled, climbing onto Alec's lap, I kissed him, he kissed me back. It was a passion filled kiss, the same with Jace, except Jace made me weak in the knee's, Alec made me forget the world. I started to take off his shirt, when Nicky cried. I sighed.

"Well guess he sensed the sexual tension" Alec teased, I laughed. I went to Nicky's room, and saw his pacifier fell out, I picked it up and put it in soaking water. I got a new one and gently put it in his mouth, with that he cooed and went back to sleep, I turned off the light and turned on the nightlight, pulling the door up, I saw Alec was watching tv, so I quickly sneaked off to our room, I took out the black lacy night gown, it stopped above mid thigh, and put on lacy boy shorts, it was so hot, I knew Alec would like it. I went into the living room, and gently sneaked behind the couch. I kissed his neck, he smiled.

"So, Nicky fell asleep again" I purred in his ear.

"Great" Alec laughed. Alec flipped me gently over the couch, and positioned me straddling his laps. He kissed my neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ears, kissing me on the lips, he used his tongue to part my lips and I let him, he picked me up and brought me to the bedroom upstairs, never stopping to break our kiss, he laid me on the bed, I watched as he took off his shoes, socks, pants and jacket. I laughed when he climbed on top of me and nibbled on my ear.  
He slipped off my nightgown, kissing my collarbone, he went down, and kissed my chest, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Jace POV

"Mom, can you talk to Clary, please, I've been trying to talk to her, and apologize, and she said, she's sick of me saying sorry" I muttered.

"I don't blame her, Jonathan, you've been making mistake after mistake, and hurting her, right now, I think you should just give her space" Celine said, she looked at me.

"Space, she's gotten close to Alec, over the past months" I said, my face tightened.

"Did you expect her to be single forever, I see the way he looks at her, with so much, love and I like it, she deserves it, but I also know that she loves you, she's just not in the mood to deal with your problems, all I can suggest is get her alone, which is near to impossible, since she's with Nicholas 24/7 she loves him like crazy" I smiled.

"Thanks mom" I said, kissing her cheek, I ran to my car, and headed to my father's office.

**Stay Tuned! My Fellow Fans! Favorite, Follow & Review Tell me what you think will happen predict, let me see some buzz, tell me if theres anything I need to improve on!**


	9. Trapped With You Self Explanation

**Okay, so far in the story, Clary and Jace are knocking heads, when it comes to their relationship... Alec and Clary hmm... Jace went with Kaelie then found out the truth... Isabelle hasn't brung her beau Kel around anyone... Jocelyn and Luke are in Paris on business... Celine and Stephen are pissed with Jace, for hurting Clary... Stay Tuned for the next Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

"Jace how nice to see you" Stephen said, he hugged me.

"Dad, I need you to tell Clary, that the company is sending someone to check on us" I said

"And who would be going to see her?" Stephen said, sitting in his chair.

"Hire someone to see her, or make someone here do it, please dad, I don't like the idea of Clary and my son living with Alec, I know him, he's probably already made his move" I said, clenching my jaw.

"Okay, just calm down, I'll send Dorothea" Stephen smiled, Dorothea would act for anything, she loved the drama.

"Thanks" I said plainly.

"I'll go call Luke right now, go home and get some rest, I guarantee Clary should be home tomorrow night, or Saturday morning" Stephen said, he spun his chair around, and dialed Luke's number. I left, and headed home.

Alec POV

Nicky started crying so I went to the nursery, and gently picked him up, he started to laugh, Nicky was such a cute boy, he reminded of Clary in so many ways, I just hope he doesn't turn out like Jace with his bad qualities.

"Alec?" Clary said, she had showered and changed into a navy oversized crop top and tribal leggings.

"Hey" I said, kissing her head. "I made breakfast while you were sleeping, Isabelle said, she was dropping by for lunch" I smiled.

"I really hope, she doesn't use Nicky as a dress up doll" Clary said, we both laughed.

"Knowing Isabelle she probably will" I said, handing Nicky to Clary, she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and started to breast feed Nicky.

"I have to head to my office, I'll be back after lunch, so I'll see you later" I said, kissing Clary.

"Hey, are you ditching me so you won't have to listen to Isabelle's escapade's with Kel?" Clary asked.

"No, I have work to do, but yes I am very thankful I won't be here for that" I laughed.

"Okay, Bye Love you" Clary said, she smiled, and I smirked, I used to dream about her saying it like she meant it as more than a friend, and now she does.

"Love you too" I said, walking out the nursery, and leaving her in the apartment.

Clary POV

I bathed Nicky, lotioned his skin, with baby oil and baby lotion, put on baby powder, then put him in a cute blue and white outfit, he looked so cute.

"I guess I'm going to have to stop calling you Nicky" I laughed. Nicky cooed.

"Ok then Nick" I laughed. The doorbell rang. I gently brung Nick to the living room and put him in his play pen, where he was playing with his teddy bears, and toys. I went to answer the door.

"Hey Clary" Jace said, I was about to slam the door when, Stephen appeared.

"Clary we need to talk" I nodded my head and gestured for them to come in, they sat on the couch, I sat across from them.

"About what?" I asked, I decided having an attitude wasn't the time.

"The company is sending someone to check on you and Jace Monday morning, and it has to be believable" Stephen said.

"So I have to move back in..." I said.

"Only until after the wedding" Stephen said.

"They've been hounding us for a visit, to make sure we're not lying" Jace said, he looked at me.

"Except we are lying" I said, plainly.

"They don't need to know that, all they need to know is that you guys are in love, then when the papers are signed you can move back out" Stephen said.

"Fine" I said, I looked at Nick. "I want the apartment child proof first" I said.

"I'll send a team, to do it right away" Stephen said, he got up, Jace in pursuit.

"You can stay if you want Jace, you and Nick haven't been around each other, and I don't want him to be scared around you" I said.

"Okay" Jace said, Stephen said bye to Nick, kissing his cheek then left.

"So..." I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, who are you?" Jace asked.

"I'm okay, I've been kind of busy with Nicholas, he's quite the baby" I smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Jace asked.

"Jace, you don't have to ask permission, he's as much your son as he is mines" I said, with that Jace got up and picked up Nicholas, he started to wiggle around, until he finally stopped and snuggled with Jace, I laughed.

Two hours later... Isabelle POV

"Clary! It's just clothes" I whimpered.

"He's not a doll Isabelle" Clary stared at me blankly.

"I think he looks cuter than any doll" Jace said, smirking.

"Nicholas, do you wanna try on these outfits for aunty Izzy?" I asked, Nicholas he cooed and smiled. "See" I smiled.

"Fine, only those three" Clary muttered.

"Otay Mommy" I laughed. Clary tried hard not to laugh, but she started to chuckle. (Btw Otay, is there on purpose its to make her sound like a kid)

"Your annoying" Clary said, she handed Nick to me. I brung him to his nursery and kissed him. I closed the door slightly but listened.

"Clary I know your sick of me saying sorry, I know that doesn't cut it, I deserted you and Nicholas, and I really am sorry, I was to stupid to realize what Kaelie had been doing to you. I was just getting so annoyed with you telling me how much Kaelie was bugging you, I should have handled it better, its just you pushed me to help her, and when I started to help her, it was like you had a problem with it, I'm not blaming you because this is all on me" Jace said, he sighed.

"Jace, I was happy you helped Kaelie, what I wasn't happy about, was Kaelie dropping by uninvited, being rude, and disrespecting me, I had enough of it, I tired to be the bigger person, which I did successfully, I might add, I don't care if Kaelie lost her, baby because she did it to herself, all I cared about was you, I only put up with her, because she was going to be having Nicholas's brother or sister, and your child, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore, with you it was so complicated, we argued 24/7, I don't want Nicholas to grow up around arguing parent's, I love you, but I also love Alec, when I'm with him he makes me feel like there are no problems in the world, he ensures me of the safety, he loves me and Nicholas, and I know he would never hurt us, I'll admit it I love you, but were done, we've been done since I entered a relationship with Alec, I love him so much, all I can think about is Alec, and Nicholas, this drama between us hurts everyone, you might not see it, but I can assure you that, Alec and Isabelle love you, they care about you, and the fact that you have been acting like an ass to them, proves they shouldn't" Clary said, she was on the verge of tears, I could tell it in her voice.

"Clary, I love you, Isabelle and Alec, but I highly doubt you love Alec as much as you say you do, I know you love me" Jace said, he was getting cocky, oh what I would give to slap him upside his big head.

"We have all given you a lot, even when we knew you didn't deserve it, we forgave you multiple times, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, but I don't want to pursue you, I love Alec, you might not believe me, and I don't care, frankly all I care about is showing Alec I love him, and being faithful to him, because at the end of the day, I know Alec is trustworthy, he was a good friend to you, but you ditched him, when he finally told you that he was sick of your mistakes, you're a bad friend, and you were the worse boyfriend, all I can say is I hope you change because Nicholas doesn't deserve to be around someone as selfish and hateful like you, he's done nothing wrong" Clary said, softly, I peeked through the door when I heard her voice breaking, she started to cry.

"I... Maybe I should go" Jace said, he kissed Clary on the forehead, and he left, she cursed herself, I put Nick down to sleep, then went to her.

"Clary, Nicholas has you and Alec, and me too, he has all the love he would need and want, Jace maybe Nick's biological father, but that doesn't mean you owe him the right to hurt you and Nick, as far as I'm concerned Alec has been more of a father than Jace could ever be" I said, I hugged her.

"I know that, it's just I don't want any more problems" Clary groaned.

"You better eat your damn sandwich" I said, pointing to the subway sandwiches I brought, I sent her to fix her make up, then we sat down and ate lunch.


	11. Chapter 10

Alec POV

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, I didn't want Clary to live with Jace, I knew Jace for years he would do anything to get what he wanted.

"I'm only here to help Luke and Stephen other than that I'm over the situation" Clary said, she was holding Nicholas on her lap.

"Okay then" I said, I kissed her, than kissed Nicholas's head. "Call me if you need anything" I said.

"Alright" Clary said, Nicholas cooed and I laughed.

"You have to go shopping with Isabelle today, want me to watch little Nick?" I asked, brushing her hair around.

"I don't know, I haven't been away from him since he was born..." Clary said, it was true I knew she hadn't she was so attached to him.

"Clary, you're going to have to have a little distance between you guys, when he starts pre-school and regular school, its going to be hard" I said, holding her.

"I know..." Clary said, she smiled. "I guess you two are gonna have fun".

"Oh yes, we'll go to the park or the zoo or something" Alec said, he gently took Nicholas from Clary.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled, she came out the elevator.

"And here we go" Clary muttered.

"Ready?" Isabelle said, she grabbed Clary's arm and was already pulling her out the door. \

"Bye, Love you" Clary yelled, I laughed.

"Love you too" I yelled back, but she was already in the elevator.

"Well Nick lets go to the park" I said, getting his stroller, I put him in and went to leave, Jace walked in.

"Hey Alec, where's Clary?" Jace asked.

"She went dress shopping with Isabelle" I said, I hated Jace, he was such an ass over the past months.

"Oh, um where are you two going?" Jace stared at me.

"I'm going to take Nick out, then run a few errands" I said.

"Okay" Jace said, he tickled Nick.

"I'll see you later I guess" I said, going into the elevator with Nick.

Isabelle POV

"OH My God! That dress is so sexy!" I yelled, Clary was wearing a white dress with a slim figure that puffed out at her knees.

"I love it, but I was thinking something a lot more prettier, like slim all the way down?" Clary said, I never fell out of the chair.

"The long one's with pearls and a cute butterfly brooch on the front!" I screamed, I ran past her to get it.

"I take that as a yes then" Clary laughed. "No time for laughing Change" I stared at her, she took the dress and went to change.

"Hey Izzy" Jace said, walking into the store.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, I glared a him.

"I wanted to see Clary, shouldn't I get a say in what she's going to be wearing after all it is OUR wedding" Jace smirked.

"Are you serious... this is all just for show, and as far as I'm concerned you won't be seeing her dress" I snapped.

"Izzy can you help me zip this up?" Clary said, from behind the dressing room door.

"Okay, one sec" I said, looking at Jace. "You better go before I cut your nuts off and you know I'm crazy enough to do it" I sneered. Looking at this intolerable ass he just didn't get Clary, I used to think Clary was changing him but he was still the same arrogant bastard.

"Okay, Okay" Jace said, he put his hands up and left the store. I shook my head then went to Clary's aide.

"Well what took you so damn long?" Clary asked, I zipped up the dress. "I was asking if they had any hot pink wedding dresses for my future days" I laughed, and Clary smiled.

"Aw... So I take it you and Kel are still together?" Clary asked, I nodded.

"I wish he wasn't so busy all the time, he's been with mother..." I sighed.

"Well if he can't come to you go to him, silly make his boring trips with your mother more fun" Clary said laughing.

"You look... Breath taking..." I said, smiling.

"I love it" Clary said tearfully, I started to cry to, but knew tears would ruin the dress. I went outside, while Clary changed, a message from Kel beeped in, I read it.

Hey Sexy... I miss you, unfortunately I have to bring your mother to L.A.  
I really don't get why she doesn't just take the plane...l something about whip lash...

I smiled, and then replied back.

She hates taking planes, she says it's a pointless case of whiplash when she could just drive there  
I miss you too Sexy... ;)

"Clary I have to go home but I'll call you later, maybe we can have a girls night tomorrow?" I basically yelled, I was thinking if Kel was going to be driving for that long, I might as well give him something to rush back for.

"Alright" Clary shouted, I left.

Clary POV

I guess I'm alone for the next hour, I miss Alec and Nicholas so much, I hate being apart from Nicholas, and Alec too, he's such an amazing guy, I think I love him a lot more than... A guy with golden hair and gold eyes stood in front of me by the fountain in front of the mall.

"Clary" Jace said, I rolled my eyes, and walked off.

"Clarissa Fairchild" He called out, by then I knew he was serious and no funny business, I hated when people said my full name it made me so angry, by the time he caught up with me, I was turning red with anger. He smirked looking satisfied.

"Jace I told you I'm not living with you for a social call, this is purely business and I really don't have the time to argue" I muttered, nearly whispered, he stared at me as if hurt, what right did he have to feel hurt, after all its my heart that he broke, he hurt me, he deserted me, and he hasn't even made an effort to know Nicholas, he just takes an interest in him, because he probably thinks it impresses me.

"Clary" Jace said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said, it came out as a question but I didn't mind.

"I was saying I want to make it up to you and Nicky he needs a father right?" Jace said, he smiled. Really a father? He needs someone who will love him and Alec is his father, he doesn't care about blood, from what I see Alec is a sweet person inside and out, he would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

"Don't use my son as a way to get closer to me Jonathan, if you want to get to know him, get to know him, stop looking for guidance from me, he's a child you can instantly fall in love with, but for you that may be hard" I snapped, Jace was so good at playing the victim and acting innocent when he knew he was in the wrong, and for years Alec and Izzy let him get away with it, but I wont.

"I am not using our son to get you back, Clary I love you as much as you think I don't love him I actually do, I would do anything to get you back but hurting our son in the process isn't my tactics" Jace said he lifted my chin up gently, and brought my face close to his.

"No" I said, backing up.

"Clary!" Jace yelled trying to reach for me, but by then I was already in the fountain drenched from head to toe.

"Ugh!" I screamed, getting out of the fountain, I shoved a grinning Jace out of the way, and went to my car, leaving him there laughing.

Jace POV

I was so close to her I could kiss her, but she backed up and before I knew it she was in the fountain, she let out a quite adorable scream, shoving me out of the way and going to her car, I couldn't help but laugh, I could see her bra, her boobs and everything else, had gotten bigger since she was pregnant. Suddenly aware that I was standing by myself, I got in my car and raced to the apartment.

"Clary" I yelled, it had been a good hour, when I got there I saw Nicholas's stroller and Alec's coat, I heard little noises from her room, and I knew what was going on, they were making out.


	12. Chapter 11

"Clary" I said, knocking on her door. I heard a voice Alec's to be specific say 'I'll check on Nicholas' Alec opened the door and walked past me not even addressing me, I guess he's going to stay pissed at me not like I care, he stole Clary from me, she was mine's not his!

"What now? I'm living here do I have to take a glue gun and stick myself to you" Clary said sarcastically, I loved her comment, I smirked.

"Though I would love to be attached to you 24/7 a glue gun burns and I don't think I should damage this goddess skin of mines" I said, running a hand up and down my body. She rolled her eyes, I loved making her annoyed.

"Is there a point for this little visit of yours..." Clary said, looking at me.

"I know you're upset but can we start over please" I pleaded, I looked at Clary she was emotionless.

"I would have loved that three months ago, but you've made so many mistakes I can't deal with another one Jace, I've moved on with Alec, I think you should too, I care about you and I don't want you to stay on this... because I know it's going no where... I love Alec, and now that I'm with him, I can't see myself without him" Clary said, what she said made me cringe my nose, I hated her saying she loved a guy I thought was my best friend for years, he was such an ass.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'm trying to make them up to you, I know you love Alec, but I know you also love me, if you didn't you wouldn't be so easily upset when you saw me" I touched her cheek, she flinched as if she was scared of me.

"Alec and Isabelle are always upset with you, yet I don't see you accusing them of loving you" Clary said she looked ready to slap me.

"That's because they don't think of me that way, but you, you have a part of me with you every day, every time you look at Nicholas, you'll see me and that's why you're way more than over protective of him" I said, I kissed her cheek, but she slapped me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You did not just say that!" Clary said, she looked as if she was going to break down, and start crying.

"What?" I said, staring at her, I held my cheek.

"You basically just said, no not basically you did just say that the reason I love my son is because he looks like you!" Clary whisper yelled. I was ready to cry myself.

"I didn't mean.." I started.

"I don't care!" Clary said, she shook her head. "Jace every time I look at my son I don't think about you, nor me, I think about my son, how handsome he is, how loving he is and how much I love him, I love him because he's my world, he is my number one love, followed by Alec, and the fact that you just said that, means everything I've been saying" Clary said, she was ready to chew my head off.

"You know what, I'm so sick of this... I've tried to make things right with you but we always end up fighting, its like you're deliberately being a bitch, I care about Nicholas I don't care if you don't believe me, he means a lot to me, so do you, Alec and Isabelle, but all of this fighting is starting to piss me off, I just can't deal with this anymore" I said, storming off, I grabbed my keys and left the apartment. I was so sick of everyone ganging up on me, I've made mistakes and I'm trying to own up to them, but now no one wants to listen to me, every time I see them one thing leads to another and we end up fighting.

Alec POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Clary, she was laying on top of me.

"I'm fine Alec, I just... what Jace said, have we really been fighting over what happened months ago..." Clary said, she looked sad.

"Clary I'm still pissed at Jace, but I mean he has no one, we've got Isabelle, and My parents and your parents and his parents, but Jace he did sound genuine maybe we should give him another chance" I said, rubbing her head. We went to sleep.

**I am So sorry! This is really short i know, but i use word perfect when writing on my home computer, and i wont have it with me, all i'll have is my laptop, so i have to write my next chapter in another city... So see you in chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Alec!" Clary said, I woke up, she had Nicholas in her arms, he looked blue, her face looked panicked. "ALEC HE'S NOT BREATHING" Clary shouted, she grabbed Nick's bags, I got up grabbing my shoes, shoving them on and we went to a taxi, knowing it would be faster, than going to the garage, Clary was crying and Nicholas was screaming, I was yelling at the driver.

"Hurry the hell up or you'll regret it!" I said, he flipped me of, before turning into the hospital, he drove to where the ambulances go for emergencies, we ran inside, I threw a hundred at the guy. "Help! Our son's not breathing" I yelled, the doctors ran up taking Nicholas, Clary was still, her face was blank, I stared at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, holding her in my arms.

"You said our son..." Clary spluttered, I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Clary he is our son, even if he's not biologically mines, he's still mine's in my heart" I said, she smiled, I gently rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"You should call Jace and his parents, I'll call your parents and Isabelle" I said, but Isabelle walked in.

"Whenever my name is said, I shall appear" Isabelle said, but Clary was already on the phone.

I walked by the window and called her parents.

Clary POV

Jace, Celine, Stephen, Luke, and Jocelyn were all sitting in the waiting room, rocking back and forth, I couldn't stop crying if anything happened to Nicholas I would never forgive myself, I should have had him in my arms, I should have made him sleep with me, I should have—

"Clary!" Jace yelled, he had been talking but I didn't really pay much attention, I just kept thinking about Nicholas, the panic attack I was bound to have, and what was taking the doctors so long. "Clarissa" Jace said gently, waving his hands in front of my face. I stared at him.

"Yes?" I said, softly, I couldn't believe what had happened, Nicholas was so healthy he hadn't been in bad shape at all, he was so playful and full of joy.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, and being rude and, for everything, for my cocky attitude, I'm a douche and I shouldn't have been so oblivious to everything happening in front of me" Jace said, he looked genuinely hurt and worried, I stared at him, I didn't know what to say or what to do, I knew in my heart he didn't deserve what I had been saying and doing, I was being a bitch. "Jace stop apologizing to me, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I've been upset with you for things that happened so long ago, I'm the one who was to blame, I should have told you the truth, but instead I didn't, I've been so horrible, and I'm sorry" I said, I was about to cry, when he hugged me, I felt okay, knowing I didn't have to hate him so much, because I didn't want to.

"I hope they hurry up with Nicholas's diagnosis" I said, shaking my head, Jace nodded and went to sit down. I started to feel weird, I felt dizzy, everything was spinning I tried to have a seat, but I ended up on the floor, everything went black.

Alec POV

"CLARY!" I yelled, running to her side, everyone was getting up rushing to her. "Give her some space" I yelled, I called, nurses, and they were running towards, us when Clary started to turn purple, I put my face my her nose and mouth and realized she wasn't breathing, the doctors put her on the hospital bed, and wheeled her off to a room.

"What the hell's going on!" I shouted. "first Nick, now Clary" Isabelle's eyes darted around to everyone.

"Wait, what if they were poisoned or something, I highly doubt, two people can stop breathing at the same time because of natural reasons" Isabelle said.

"Asthma doesn't run in our family's" Jocelyn said, with a frustrated sigh.

"Neither does ours" Stephen said, he took out his phone and started to dial a number. "I'll send someone to the apartment to test the foods and products, just in case" He said, walking away.

Jace started pacing back and forth. I stared at him, I missed having him as a friend, but after all he's done should he be forgiven, I mean Clary did say she felt bad because he was trying to make it up to all of us, but should we trust him yet, should we wait? I don't know and thinking about it wasn't helping. Finally after two long horrible hours the doctors came out.

"Clarissa and Nicholas Fairchild's family" The doctor said, everyone shot up and walked over to him.

"Are they okay?" Jace asked, his tone wasn't all that kind.

"They are fine, asleep but fine, after we got them to breathe again we tested their blood, they were poisoned with Anti-freeze" The doctor said, his face serious.

"What, how wouldn't they taste it?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"No, Anti-freeze tastes like sugar, you wouldn't even know if you've been poisoned, it takes about twenty hours before it takes affect" The doctor said, he shook his head. "thank god the dose was a little, because if it had been a larger amount..." The doctors voice trailed off, and i started to realize that someone did it on purpose.

"Can I see them" Jace said, I wanted to kill him where he stood, but I remembered, Celine and Jocelyn had to think Clary and Jace were together, I think Celine knew, but Jocelyn would never be okay with it, I sighed and moved to sit down.

"When can they go home?" Jocelyn asked the most obvious question.

"Well know that we know what happened, and flushed it out of their systems, they can go home tonight, but I recommend they stay until morning just in case we missed something" The doctor said walking off, Jace went to Nicholas and Clary's room, my fists were clenching.

"Alec can I talk to you?" Isabelle asked, I nodded and we walked down the hallway to the windows, showing the harbor.

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at my little sister, she looked shaken up by the whole thing, I never even stopped to ask her if she was okay, I was just so worried about my feelings and if they would be okay, I remembered, she knew Clary before me so, it would take a bigger toll on her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Isabelle said, she pushed her hair back and tied it up into a ponytail. "I know how hard it must be for you to act like you're Clary's friend, when you're more than that, I know Clary wouldn't want you to feel like that, and I sure as hell don't" She expelled a breath and held my hand.

"Izzy I'm fine, Luke needs our help, so I'm happy to help him even if that means pretending to be Clary's friend for a little while" I groaned, at the thought of Clary and Jace getting married, I always wanted to be the first man to marry her ever since I first saw her.

"Alec I know you, you're a terrible liar I know when you're lying, and you're lying to me right now" Isabelle said, I knew she wouldn't let this go, so I sat down, and she followed.

Jace POV

I watched Nick, I wished Clary really believed me when I say I love Nick, because I do love him, he's the cutest most precious kid in the world, I know it's my fault for everything that happened but I wish she would forgive me, I don't care if it would take years as long as she forgives me.

"Hey there" I said, seeing Nicholas fidgeting in the crib. he was cooing when he saw me, I smiled. "I remember the day your mommy told me she was pregnant with you, I was such a jerk to her, because a guy was hitting on her, I was jealous but who wouldn't be she's gorgeous, I am very happy you guys are okay, I've made mistake after mistake, but I know it was my fault, and if you're mom being happy and you being happy means you guys being with Alec i'm game." Nicholas smiled.

I walked over and kissed Clary on the forehead, and left the room, I was about to turn the corner when I heard Alec and Isabelle talking, I wouldn't have eavesdropped but when I heard Clary's name I stopped.

Alec's voice sounded every strong and certain. "I'm going to ask her to...


	14. Chapter 13

**So I received a very certain review from a guest... who said they hate the story... I get everyone has freedom of speech and I am very happy people can express how they feel... If you don't like the story review it and tell me what you don't like about so maybe in the future chapters I can do something to fix it to your liking, but don't hate the story and choose to ignore it, simply just say something, I won't call you out for stating your opinion, I'll thank you for being so honest, the one thing I have learned about being a writer is honesty hurts, but even the brutalist comments can be helpful, so thank you everyone who has favorited and followed this story and most importantly reviewed it, I am very thankful to all my fans, and even the people who don't like the story because you still viewed it, and gave my story a chance Thanks so much... I am so proud of my stories, I know they aren't long chapters, but I decided I would do medium length ones that can be done in a day, because if they're long I won't get to update every other day, it would take at least a week to type and check to make sure I haven't repeated anyone, so maybe in the future I'll do long chapters, it just depends on the amount of time I have. **

"I'm going to ask her to choose me or Jace, I've seen first hand the way she looks at him, she may be pissed at him, but she looks at him the way she looks at me with so much love, I really love her and its going to hurt if she doesn't choose me, but I can't do this to myself" Alec said, I watched them a sigh of relief escaped my lips I really thought that he was going to say something about marriage.

"Alec I've seen it too, but she is very happy with you, she loves you, I don't want you to sabotage your happiness because of insecurity, Jace has done it many times and I won't let you start" Isabelle said, her voice very stern, I rolled my eyes, She was my friend, I get that Alec's her brother but Clary was the only girl I've ever fallen in love with.

"I know, but I really don't want to keep her from what she really wants, I just wouldn't feel right if she was with me because she felt safe, liked me and most importantly didn't want to hurt my feelings, I want her to be with me because she can't stand to be without me, because I'm the only person she wants to see when she doesn't want to see anyone, because she loves me, I love Nicholas and even if she didn't pick me I would still help with him, we're a family no matter what" Alec said, I had to dig my nail into my flesh to keep from groaning, he sounded so innocent and in love, I know Clary will pick me, and this is going to hurt him in the process.

"Jace, I just got a call back from the lab researchers, they said they found traces of the anti freeze in Nicholas's formula, I had them take everything edible and drinkable out of the apartment, they are restocking it as we speak, I just put a new security system in to, so you'll be safe" Stephen said, I stared at my father.

"Safe, someone nearly killed my fiancée and child, I doubt they'll be safe, if someone tried once, I'm sure they'll try again, what would keep them from doing it again? So don't say their safe, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but under the circumstances I don't want to hear it" I said, I walked back to the waiting room passing Alec and Isabelle, I saw my mother talking to Luke.

"Jace" Jocelyn said, she was walking up to me.

"Yes?" I said, raising a brow, she hadn't really said anything to me for the past month.

"I know whats going on, Clary's upset with you and I know you love her and she loves you, but I also know that she love's Alec I've seen them together and I get it, I just think you should respect their relationship, you don't have to like it, but once upon a time you were Alec's friend and Clary was who you claimed to love, so if you care about both of them you'll just make this purely business, I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, including you, Jace" Jocelyn said, when she said she cared about me my eyes went wide,

"What?" I said it came out as a question, I thought she hated our family, but respected me and Clary's bond because it was what Clary wanted once a upon a time ago.

"Yes, I care about you and your parents, I never really understood why our families hated each other if it was because of pride or something else, but I see now, that this whole thing has been ridiculous, it started over a girl and I don't want your family and the Lightwood's family to go to war, because of Clary, we all need to learn from our mistake, I know you're pissed at Alec and maybe also Clary, I don't blame you, but as much as I love my daughter I also know she made a mistake keeping you from Nicholas, she may have the idea of a perfect family, but she isn't the law, you deserve to see your on, and I am so sorry, if I knew everything from the start, I would have spoke up, I understand the business needs help being saved but I also know, you both are vulnerable to feelings, You even more so, you get angry at many things, just like my father, and I don't want your judgement to be clouded, make it right with Alec for the sake of you'r friendships and lives, you can't keep feuding with them, because eventually this will end up even worse" Jocelyn said, her face full of remorse and hurt.

"Did you attempt to fix it with my parents?" I asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"Many times before you were born, after you were born, I even bought you the empire train set, for your train themed party, but they were just so blinded by what you're grandparents said, they never even gave me a chance to explain, sure I was pissed at them, but I finally gave up, and gave into my anger, and I finally started to believe the lies I was told, I gave up on them and because of that I lost two friends who I loved more than anything, I don't want to see that happen with you Izzy, Alec and Clary, you're all good friends and I wish you guys could have all been friends when you were kids, But you're adults now, you can choose what you want to do, if you want to continue the feud or start over with them, its up to you, My advice is to fix it" Jocelyn said, she hugged me and I hugged her back, giving her a hug. I was thankful for our chat, she made it clear what I should do.


	15. Chapter 14

**There has been some confusion to whether or not I have continued the story in a different title. Well I'm going to put all those rumors to rest! I have not continued this story in another title, those other stories are not related AT ALL... They are different, and I hope you guys take the time to read them and review, this journey has been a great one, and I will not forget you guys at all, thanks for all the reviews, Favorites and follows. I have been thinking about whats going to happen next, since I'm making this a FIFTY CHAPTER! Story, I have to have more drama, make-up's and hooks, and also cliffys! Sorry if I am annoying the hell out of you, Please read on and excuse some of my babbling at the beginning and end of each chapter, I just want everyone to get an understanding... And Here Comes The Story!**

**Clary POV**

I woke up in a hospital room with Nicholas in a crib, next to the bed and Alec sleeping on the bedside his head on the bed. Everyone must have went home, though I doubt they would, they were like things that stick to me, and I was the magnet. I ran a finger through Alec's hair and he woke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I said, I loved watching Alec sleep, he was like an angel that needed saving.

"It's fine, I was hoping you'd wake up, but I fell asleep by your side, everyone was starting to nod off so I sent them home, since the doctor said, you could come home today, I wanted to be the one to bring you home" Alec smiled, I kissed him, he was always so sweet, I hope him and Jace didn't have any problems.

"Did you and Jace..." I let my voice trail off, As if he already knew my question.

"No... I didn't really talk to Jace much, I was worried about you and then Isabelle pulled me aside to talk to me" Alec said, I watched the words come out, as he talked.

"When am I being released?" I asked, I hoped it would be right now.

"Anytime you want, I had Isabelle bring some clothes over, but she had to leave to go catch a flight to see Kel..." Alec said, with that, I grinned.

"Now, I really hate hospitals, especially when the visits are pain filled..." I said, he nodded and left the room, to go sign me out, I changed into the new clothes. A red crew neck sweater, acid washed jeans and Red and Black Jordans , I looked like a high schooler.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_Get your head out of your ass and focus, everything needs to be in order, The doctor said Clary would be released today, at any time she wanted, knowing Clary that would be as soon as she woke up, Clary was always in control when it came to herself and others she cared about, she would never stay in a place she didn't like unless she was being kept there._

I put up the last streamers, and fixed the big banner, it was pink and blue, Clary's favorite colors, she liked blue because of the sky and pink because of the way her cheeks would become a primrose color. I smiled at the thought. Everything was in order, My parents and her Parents had been sent to Monte Carlo on business and I knew Clary and I would have to follow, since the wedding was in a week, they had said we would have to have it in Monte Carlo, with all this going on my mind, I couldn't even think straight, I just wanted Clary to forgive me, and if that meant putting up with her anger, attitude and everything else she threw my way, I would do it... She meant the world to me and I couldn't just let her go without a fight. I had called someone from a year ago to help me with my problems, they would be at the wedding. I had flown her friend Simon in from Italy, to visit her.

"So, rat face, how long has it been since you've seen Clary?" I asked him, he was sitting by his wife Maia, and she just glared at me, I guess she didn't like me calling him fat face even though thats what he looked like.

"My name is Simon, if that's too hard for your brain to wrap around, then call me Si, and I haven't seen Clary since a five months ago, when she was pregnant, we had came to see her, while I was here catching up with my business, then we left for Italy for the game con convention, we were planning on coming back tomorrow but I guess, nothing is better than the present" Simon said, I really couldn't figure out how Maia even tolerated him, he was so... annoying.

"I have to use the bathroom" Maia said, I pointed towards the upstairs, and she went up the stairs.

"Have you spoken to Clary since your last visit" I asked him, raising a brow.

"Yes we speak every day, I try to keep Clary on my schedule, because she is very important to me, I always make time for her, even when I'm tired or busy, because she's my best friend, actually No. she's my sister" Simon said, I looked at him and watched him.

"I guess... you two are really close, she told me you met when you guys were six" I said, I loved hearing about Clary's life, it was interesting and plus If I knew more about her maybe I could find new ways to get her to love me again.

"Yeah, my mother moved into the mansion across from the Fairchild's" Simon said, I watched as he fidgeted with his phone, texting someone, I didn't bother to read it, that would be nosy.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_I've been wondering why me and Nicholas stopped breathing... it was highly unlikely for something that bad to happen..._

"Alec" I said, we were in his car, Nicholas was in the back in his car seat.

"Yes" Alec said, I stared at him, he was really sexy when he was serious even when he wasn't... _No! Focus Clarissa! _

"Did the doctors say what it was that made me and Nick stop breathing?" I asked him, he tensed.

"They said you were both giving anti freeze" Alec said, his face was serious.

"Anti-Freeze?... but wouldn't we taste it?" I was looking at Nick.

"No... the doctor said it tastes just like sugar" Alec turned into the AOL building garage.

"But... how... Anti-freeze is something for cars..." I couldn't believe it.

"Exactly... I think it was Kaelie" I said, I looked at Alec and raised a brow.

"She did kill her own child" Alec said, I almost forgot about those months where she made Jace hate me...

"We don't have proof, and how would she get in the building, we have the penthouse and she doesn't have a key" I said, Alec stared at me, when he parked the car.

"Did she stop by at all since the past months?" Alec asked.

"Not that I know of... Jace never told me what he was doing or was up to while doing so..." I said, looking into Alec's deep blue eyes, they were like a pool.

"Well what if he had her over... or some other psycho chick of his... after all he hooks up with them alot..." Alec said, that hurt... I knew Jace was a player and he broke my heart... and cheated on me.

Alec must have seen my face because he looked at me. "Clary I am so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Alec said. I put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine... I know what you meant, I'll ask him later on..." I said, Alec kissed my finger and I laughed.

"Why don't you spend the night with me?" Alec asked.

"Sure" I said. he smiled. helping me out the car, he took Nick in the car seat, and held him safely.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I heard keys jiggle in the door, and I knew she was home. I watched as the door opened and in came Clary, Alec and Nicholas.

"Oh My God! Si!" Clary yelled running to hug him, she nearly knocked him over.

"Clare-bear, I've missed you" I said, she smiled.

"I missed you two" Clary said, she hugged Maia. "Oh... Maia you're radiant" She said, Maia smiled.

"Thank you" Maia said, she went to Alec who had taken Nicholas out of his car seat and was holding him. "Can I?" She asked.

"Yeah" Alec said, handing Nicholas to her gently.

"So... I didn't know you were coming back" Clary said, Simon smiled.

"Well we were planning to come tomorrow, but Jace flew us in early to surprise you" Simon said, Clary's face expression changed to the one I loved so much... Loving.

"You really didn't have to-" I cut her off.

"Yes... I did..." I said. She hugged me. "Thank you" She whispered into my ear. Alec stared at us for a second then looked at Maia and Simon playing with Nicholas. Clary backed up.

"Can we talk?" Clary asked. I nodded and we went to the kitchen. I had a seat on a stool and she plopped down next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, and she looked me in the eyes. I raised a brow.

"Jace... before me and Nicholas came back or even after... did anyone besides you and your parents come up here?" Clary asked. I stared at her, was she asking me if girls came by?

"Yes..." I said, she didn't look hurt or even mad.

"Did Kaelie ever stop by to talk to you?" She asked, I wondered why she cared so much...

"Once" I said, she nodded. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well Anti-Freeze is for cars... why would it be in baby formula?" Clary asked... her face really serious.

"Clary.. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll find out who did this" I said, she looked into my eyes, her emerald eyes sparkled. "I promise". She walked back into the living room.

* * *

**Alec POV**

_I listened to Jace and Clary's conversation. He had women in the house... but yet he loved Clary? What guy in there right mind sleeps with another woman then says they love someone else... and Kaelie was here... I think i was right... Jace is such an ass... I really can't believe he'd let her back in..._

It had been two hours since the party, Simon and Maia left. Jace was feeding Nicholas.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked me.

"Yeah... I'm fine... just tired" I said, she nodded.

"Are you guys leaving?" Jace asked.

"I'm going to spend the night with Alec... We'll just meet you at the airport tomorrow" Clary said. Jace nodded handing Nicholas back to Clary.

"Okay" Jace said, he went to his room and closed the door.

While driving home, Nicholas fell asleep, and Clary was quiet. I knew what she was thinking about the wedding. I knew from her face, she didn't want to do it. When we put Nicholas in his crib, Clary turned on the night light and we went to our room.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I said, going into the bathroom. After about five minutes of being in the shower. Clary knocked on the glass. I opened it and saw she was in a towel.

"Mind if I join you?" She said, her face glowing with lust.

"Sure" I said, I wanted to scream '_HELL YES!'_. She dropped the towel, and exposed her skinny but curvy frame, she looked like her old self, pre-baby, now she looked a lot more curved and defined, she wasn't fat. I loved her and her body but mostly her. She climbed in and I shut the shower door. I kissed her, and she put her arms around my neck kissing me back, I sucked on her bottom lip, my hands on her waist, trailing up her body. They landed on her breasts and I nipped them, while licking them. She moaned. I gently kissed her neck knowing I couldn't give her a hickey, she was getting married in two days.

"Alec..." Clary said, I held her in my arms and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You weren't really tired were you?" Clary asked, referring to earlier when I said I was tired.

"No... I was just thinking about your wedding and marriage to Jace..." I said, she tensed a little.

"I know we've only been together for five months... but I really wish it was us getting married" Clary said, with that I kissed her. I now knew I wouldn't have to ask her to choose between me or Jace because she already assured me of her love. now if only I could get her to marry me instead of Jace. I would need the company to agree to the merge of Fairchild Industries and Herondale Corporations.

Clary kissed me again, and I let my tongue caress hers, moving around her mouth. She went down and took me in her mouth. I moaned while she went up and down my shaft. I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt so good, having her, I would never do anything to sabotage our love, I moaned again as she licked all around me. I gently pulled her back up to me and kissed her, I entered her, and thrusted in and out, going slow then as she worked up on me, I started to go faster and harder. I was kissing her neck and we were both moaning, I started to go even harder. "Clary I'm going to..." Clary moved as I cummed and licked my shaft. As we kissed again.

We'd showered then changed and got into bed, Clary had put on a sexy purple baby doll dress, that stopped at mid-thigh. I had on my red boxers. I held her in my arms.

"I love you" Clary said, I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you two" I said, as I started to slip into a sleeping slumber, Clary did too...

* * *

**I know, I know, One big lemon... It was just so tempting... Alec and Clary are so cute when they sleep together... I just love them together... Maybe Clace or Alery ending... Who gets the girl... Everyone... Buzz...**

**Special shout out to my number one fan BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess! Check out her stories! especially Angel Boy! **

**You know what to do! Follow, Favorite and Review! Thanks... I would really appreciate it if everyone would... go back through the chapters and review what they liked and didn't like...**

**Thanks for being Super Fans... AND HERES A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 15:**

_**"She looks beautiful" Jace said, I stared at him.**_

_**"She's breath taking..." I said, staring at the love of my life.**_

_**Clary made her way down the aisle, her eyes never leaving mines, She was smiling, I smiled too.. everyone was murmuring how pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, sexy, breath taking and hot she looked. Jace was in a trance. **_

_**-Fast forwards-**_

_**"Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace" The Priest said. **_

_**"I do..." A man said, stepping from his seat... It was...**_

_**Previously that day:**_

_**"I can't breath... I'm so scared... I'm marrying Jace... When I want to Marry Alec..." Clary said, she was hyperventilating. **_

_**"Just breath Clary... it's going to be alright" I said, staring at my bestfriend.**_

_**"No it wont... Alec doesn't deserve this... neither does Jace... he told me how he feels... he poured out his feelings... so did Alec..." Clary said, she was in tears. **_

_**"Don't cry Clarissa... you're getting what you really deserve" A familiar voice said, my jaw dropped, and so did Clary...**_

_**"Oh My God... Its you..." Clary said, looking at...**_

_**Day of The Departure to Monte Carlo:**_

_**"Hey... you okay?" I asked, looking at Alec, he was looking out the window. **_

_**"Yeah... its just... the last time I was at Monte Carlo... My mother and Father got divorced... and everything fell apart in their lives... it was horrible" Alec said. I kissed him. Nicholas cooed in his car seat.**_

_**"It's going to be fine... we'll be alright... after all we've dealt with worse... plus I love you... nothings going to change that" I said, Alec laughed. **_

_**"This plane is seriously crazy..." Alec said, we were in Luke's private jet, Isabelle and Simon were in the last row on the right. we were on the left across from them, Jace was in the front with his cousin Paris Lughfrey, she was talking to him, and he looked annoyed, I shook my head, he hated people who talked a lot. **_

* * *

**See You In The Next Chapter... I Assure You Its Going To Be Very Long! I Might Post It Late Tomorrow Night or Friday Evening... Thanks For Supporting Me... This Is My Most Famous Story... Everyones Messaging Me About It... Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter... Because If You Thought The Preview Was Good You Haven't Seen Anything Yet!**

**~Love Reader'sConscious~**


	16. Chapter 15

**I Loved The Buzz... I've Been Getting For This Story... Thank You All For Reading! Also... some people have messaged me with concerns saying I'm not keeping my word by delivering a 50 chapter story... I actually am its just the wedding has been long over due... its already September in the story. They should have been had the wedding if you add the months up. Sorry About That... But There will be 35 more chapters in this story before it ends... So Don't You Guys Worry... **

**And Here Is Chapter 15...**

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I hate Paris Lughfrey... She's an annoying person, she reminds me of Aline, well except for the fact Aline's way prettier, my cousin is a pain in the ass if I could, I would throw her head first out the apartment window. Yes... I know that's violent but you wouldn't think so if you were in my position, she's been talking non-stop since five am, we were in the kitchen waiting on my parents. Too bad, they couldn't have taken Paris and meet me at the airport... Yeah right, Like they would do that... They did this to punish me... _

"JACE" Paris yelled in my ears, I jumped up and fell off the couch.

"What!" I screamed, holding my ears.

"I said, your parents are downstairs." Paris said.

"Oh... Sorry... I.. I'm not myself" I said. Paris nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad... because you're getting married to Clary, she's a nice girl Celine's told me a lot about her I look forward to meeting her" Paris said, with a mouth as wide as the cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Really... Just don't scare her away" I said, shaking my head. Unfortunately.. Clary could tolerate people, I on the other hand found it a little hard.

"Jace, Paris can you please come down, we're trying to get there before rush hour" Stephen said into the comp talker. I walked over and grabbed my keys.

"Lets go" I said, Paris grabbed her bags and went to the elevator, I did the same.

* * *

**Stephen POV**

"I hope everything goes according to plan..." I said, fidgeting in my seat, we were in the long town car.

"Father... I won't mess this up... I promise this will go off without a hitch" Jace said, he gave that cocky smile, I shook my head. He learned to much from me.

"Will you stop worrying... the wedding is going to be fine" Celine said, She stared at me. "Clary is probably freaking out a lot more than you guys" I forgot Bride's are a lot more scared. I remember the day Celine and I got married.

**Flashback:**

_"I... don't think I can do this... I... I... Can't" Celine said, she was crying and her make-up was a mess, I held her in my arms._

_"Celine every things going to be alright... I promise, I love you and you love me, we'll be fine" I said, reassuring her I brushed her hair back._

_"I saw Amatis... she... didn't seem the least bit happy about our wedding... I can't do this... She hates me and I can't even blame her..." Celine sputtered, I got a napkin and wiped the smudged make-up and tears from her face, when she was finally looking normal, I cupped her cheek._

_"Everything will be fine, Amatis can't do anything to ruin this wedding, because fly high, fly low, we're getting married. If she wants to be mad at someone she should be mad at me, She didn't deserve what we did to her... We were her best friends, and I was her husband... If she should be mad at someone it should be me..." I said, Celine shook her head._

_"Stephen... this is too soon, we've only been together for a year... the only reason you're marrying me is because I'm pregnant..." Celine said, those words hurt... but I kissed her, she kissed back._

_"I am marrying you because I love you, If I recall I proposed to you before I knew you were pregnant. We've been friends for ten years... and I did wan't to marry you, and this baby didn't cloud my judgement if thats what you mean... You are the love of my life, I won't let anything happen to you" I said, Celine snuggled against my chest, and I just held her. _

_After about an hour of consoling Celine, Margaret barged in, her mother was so annoying. _

_"Celine, honey its time to go... the weddings tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep, we don't want baggy's under those beautiful eyes." Margaret said, she smiled._

_"I'll see you in the morning promise" I said, Celine smiled. _

_"Promise" Celine said, kissing me, then she disappeared with Margaret. _

**End Of Flashback:**

"Honey?" Celine said, Jace and Paris had fallen asleep. and Celine was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, she put her head in my chest.

"You've been staring into space for about twenty minutes... what's on your mind?" Celine asked, I smiled.

"The night before our wedding." I said, she smiled.

"I was a mess... make-up everywhere" Celine said, I laughed.

"You were beautiful, though... your mother was very annoying" I said, she smacked my arm.

"Margaret Lughfrey was a nice women... even if she got on my nerves..." Celine said, her face turning red.

"I hope Clary won't be that scared..." I said, Celine nodded.

"We're here sir" Max said, the town car came to a Holt, on the plane field. Celine woke Jace and Paris up, while I got out and went on the plane, they followed behind me, while Max loaded our luggage onto the plane.

"Hello Stephen" Jocelyn said, hugging me, I smiled.

"Hello Joccy" I said, she laughed.

"Are you ever going to call me Jocelyn..." She said, I shook my head. She hated the nickname I gave her, she said it sounded like a bad rash. Celine and I sat in the front seat, across from Jace and Paris, Jocelyn and Lucian were in the second row on the right side, across from them was Jordan and Maureen, Maureen was Clary's cousin Lucian's sister Amatis adopted her, Jordan was her boyfriend, Amatis sat with Jocelyn and Lucian. Simon and Isabelle were in the last row on the right across from them were Alec, Clary and Nicholas.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Hey Are you okay?" I asked, looking at Alec, he was looking out the window.

"Yeah... its just... the last time I was at Monte Carlo... My mother and Father got divorced... and everything fell apart in their lives... it was horrible" Alec said. I kissed him. Nicholas cooed in his car seat.

"It's going to be fine... we'll be alright... after all we've dealt with worse... plus I love you... nothings going to change that" I said, Alec laughed.

"This plane is seriously crazy..." Alec said, we were in Luke's private jet, Isabelle and Simon were in the last row on the right. we were on the left across from them, Jace was in the front with his cousin Paris Lughfrey, she was talking to him, and he looked annoyed, I shook my head, he hated people who talked a lot.

"Everyone's so deep in conversation" I said, laughing. Alec watched Simon and Isabelle.

"They need to just a get a room... we all know they like each other" Alec said, he shook his head.

"They did sleep together, when he came to visit a few months ago..." I said, Alec's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"What..." Alec said, Maureen came up, smiling.

"Can I hold him?" She asked, I nodded and I handed Nicholas to her, she took him back to her seat.

"Alec, it's fine... Simon would never hurt Maia, he's faithful, when they slept together, it was when Maia and him were arguing she already knows." I said, Alec sighed with relief.

"Yup..." I said, smiling. Nicholas started to fuss and cry, Maureen looked terrified.

"I'll be right back" I said, kissing his cheek. I went to Maureen and sat next to her. I gently took Nicholas.

"Hey buddy" I said, Nicholas started to coo.

"How do you do that..." Maureen asked, she looked very sad.

"I don't know... it's just... I just know what to do... " I said, I never really knew how I knew what to do, every time a baby was by me, the baby would calm down. I just had that effect on people.

"You're a really good mother" Jordan said, I grinned and he smiled.

"Thanks" I said, Maureen looked nervous.

"Want to try again?" I asked her. She nodded, this time I put him in her arms, tucking his feet on top of her arms, and his head on her chest, Nicholas was scrunching his face.

"See, he doesn't like me..." Maureen said, I laughed.

"Rub his back and smile, Babies can sense fear. just remember he's just as afraid as you are" I said, she did as I instructed and Nicholas had a giggle fit.

"He's smiling" Maureen said, she was excited.

"Gosh... Clary you're like a natural instincts mother" Jordan said, I stared at him.

"I love kids, I think i'm going to want a soccer team" I said, Alec started to laugh.

"Ohh... are you going to be like that tv mommy with 19 kids?" Paris asked, Jace looked up.

"Maybe..." I said, laughing.

"Oh god... just think... a whole team of Clary's..." Jordan said, everyone laughed.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Me and Simon had been talking ever since we got on the flight, it was such a long flight... I felt like sleeping... everyone was in deep conversation in the front about an hour ago, then they all went to sleep. Simon was lost in his thoughts... I really wish me and Simon could be together, he's a nice guy and I love him... If only I could muster the courage to actually tell him, because of my fear, he married Maia... I hate her, she knew I loved Simon and she still went after him.

"Si..." I said, breaking he and myself out of our thoughts.

"Yeah?" Simon said, looking into my eyes.

"I.. I've been lying to you" I mumbled, almost so low, I thought he wouldn't hear me, I hoped he wouldn't.

"About?" Simon said raising a brow.

"This" I said, I kissed him, and he kissed me back. We were so into the kiss, we forgot where we were, who we were and everything in our lives for a few minutes.

"Isabelle... I can't I'm married" Simon said, he looked afraid, I knew I was more afraid.

"Simon... marriage hadn't stopped you before..." I said, he just stared at the floor.

"She's pregnant" Simon said, the words cut me deep inside. _She's Pregnant... great so I kiss him and he says she's pregnant. _

"Whatever" I said, I turned my back to him, and laid my head down to sleep.

"Iz..." Simon said, I tuned him out and went to sleep.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"I always stay at the Hotel De Paris, when we come to Monte Carlo" I said, I laughed.

"I know... I would always come with Isabelle and Maryse" Clary said. She laughed.

"I wish I came on those trips with you" I said, kissing her neck.

"I wish I wasn't on those trips, Maryse would always ditch us to go play hooky with the pool boy or some staff member, while me and Izzy would just explore the hotel" Clary said.

"Ha... sounds like mom..." I said, flashing a grin. "Why don't we have a night to ourselves, Jocelyn said she and Lucian wanted to spend time with Nicholas anyway...".

"Ok... But can we stay in... I really don't want to run into Paris... she's quite annoying..." Clary said, We both laughed.

"That she is My dear" I said, "I'll order room service" She nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower... You can join me if you want" Clary said seductively, I chuckled.

"Sure... I'll call room service real quick" I said, she went to the bedroom.

**Ten Minutes Later: **

Someone knocked on the door, just as I was about to go into the bathroom... People could be so annoying... I went out closing the bedroom door behind me. I opened the door to see Jace.

"Hey can I talk to Clary?" Jace asked, I fought the urge to deck him.

"She's in the shower" I said, he tensed.

"Have her stop by my room, its really important" Jace said, I nodded.

"Jace... we need to talk... this is getting old, we've been friends for years... I don't want us to hate each other..." I said, I did hate him, but after all I could forgive him again, I mean we were friends for years.

"Okay, why don't we have breakfast tomorrow?" Jace asked.

"Great" I said.

"Yeah... Bye" Jace said, awkwardly.

"Bye" I said, closing the door.

_If I'm going to merge the companies together without Clary and Jace getting married, I'll have to visit Mark Chesterfield. He's one of the President's of the investors. _

I knocked on the glass and Clary opened it, she was washing her hair.

"I have to run an errand, it'll take an hour... um, Jace came over he said, he needs to talk to you its important" I said, Clary nodded, I kissed her then I left.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"WHAT!" I screamed opening my door, Simon was standing in the doorway, he looked dumb-folded.

"Can we talk?" Simon said, I wanted to slap him so much...

"No! Simon... We've done enough... Maia's pregnant congratulations... I was okay with sleeping with you, even if you were married because I love you, but she's having your baby Simon, that changes everything" I said, I was crying. Simon just stared at me.

"Iz..." Simon said.

"I love you... God I hate myself for loving you... it's pathetic, I never stopped loving you... I was just to scared to tell you... I thought you'd break my heart or you'd reject me for someone else... I never knew what love was until I met you.." I said, my voice unsteady.

"Isabelle we can still be good frien-" Simon said, I cut him off.

"Simon... I can't... I just... I can't see you and pretend to be happy, I'm not... I hate Maia, for going after you when she knew how I felt about you... but I hated myself more... I just can't talk to you anymore Simon... Please just leave me alone" I said, I closed my door, while Simon looked shocked.

I climbed into bed holding myself. _I just can't be with Simon, Maia's pregnant I couldn't give a flying fuck... but their baby is innocent, it didn't do anything to deserve this... He/She deserves better than all of this... I'll jst keep my distance from Simon and Maia... _

* * *

**Simon POV**

_It hurted when Isabelle slammed the door in my face, but what hurt more were her words... she loved me for years and I never knew... How could I be so stupid? and Maia she knew how Isabelle felt about me, and she didn't say anything... this explains why they hadn't talked in so long... and Clary... she accused me of being blind and naive... this is what she meant... I just ruined my life... and Maia let me... knowing all of this._

"Hey are you okay?" Clary said, walking up to me her fiery red hair in a perfect big bun in the middle of her head, she was wearing a pink sweater and white shorts with gray and pink Jordans. She looked hot as usual...

"You heard the whole thing didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah..." Clary said, she blushed.

"This is all my fault" I said, I felt like crying.

"No... it's Maia's fault, she lied, she kept this from you, she went to you and told you how she felt, knowing she'd be betraying Isabelle, she did it when Isabelle was away... That wasn't fair... But Simon, You and Maia are having a bundle of joy, I love Nicholas and I don't regret anything that happened with me and Jace, because I know... that if I didn't have Jace.. I wouldn't have Nicholas... I know it's not fair... but that little baby did nothing wrong... you can't ruin that babies life because of this love triangle..." Clary said, she sighed.

"What should I do?" I asked her. Clary shook her head.

"Ask yourself that question... You don't have to stay married to Maia, just know, she has a temper... I recommend having Celine draw up a case, just in case she decides to fight dirty with your baby" Clary said, I realized that Maia would do something that evil... out of spite and hate...

"I'll see you in the morning" I said, I hugged her then took off to the elevators.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I saw Clary by my door and I smiled. I didn't actually think she would come or my biggest fear... Alec wouldn't tell her... but then again if he didn't tell her and she found out, she'd be pissed, she liked deciding what was good for herself.

"Hey..." I said, Clary turned.

"Hi" Clary said, she looked very sexy.

"We need to talk" I said, she nodded, I opened the door and gestured for her to come inside, I closed the door behind me.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clary asked, she was sitting next to me on the couch, facing me.

"Clary I know I haven't done anything to prove I love you, I'm really sorry... But I love you..." I said, she flinched.

"Jace I-" I cut her off.

"I know you're with Alec, but I really want us to be together" I said, she just stared blankly. "I love you and Nicholas more than I love myself... i can't live without you" I said.

"It didn't seem that way, when you had other girls around you..." Clary said.

"I lied Clary..." I said, She raised a brow.

"It doesn't matter... Jace... I love Alec... I love you too, but it's just not enough to let go of Alec..." Clary said, with every word she said it made me feel like I was being whipped.

"Really?" I said, she stared at me, I kissed her and she kissed me back. We had been kissing for several minutes. No making out...

"I can't..." Clary said getting up. "I'm not cheating Alec... I love him" I glared at her.

"Oh but you already did... kissing someone else is cheating..." I said, she scoffed.

"I love you... and I don't care if Alec gets hurt in the process, I know you love me..." I said, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I was sitting across from Mark Chesterfield, he was tan, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"What is it you want Alexander Lightwood?" Mark said, his attitude was so aggravating.

"The Fairchild and Herondale Wedding, I don't want it to happen..." I said, he tilted his head from his tea cup and looked at me, raising a brow.

"Aren't you the bride and groom's friend?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"That doesn't mean I support them..." I said.

"Does your little girlfriend know you're trying to talk me out of the wedding" Mark said, I clenched my fists under the table.

"It doesn't matter" I said. Mark smiled, a devilish smirk.

"Yes it does, Now answer"!" Mark yelled, we were on his balcony, sitting at the table.

"Yes" I said, I was lying, but she did say she didn't want to marry Jace so in a way I wasn't lying.

"Do not lie to me boy! I am not your friend nor your foe" Mark said, his tone made my skin boil. "I can be an enemy or an Allie, choose which one before setting me off..." Mark said.

"No, she doesn't know" I simply said. He laughed.

"Good, now we're finally getting somewhere" Mark said, he grinned.

"Can you help me?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not... I don't like that Jonathan Herondale, he is such a prick... and Clary is so much better than him" Mark said.

"Thank you" I said. but he held his hand up.

"No, uh uh." Mark said, he giggled.

"What?" I said, raising both my brows.

"If this wedding is not to happen I get to say I object, but you have to do me a favor" Mark said, I glared at him.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Buy a partnership into the company" Mark said, I sighed.

"How much?" I asked.

"Half a billion" Mark said, I stared at him.

"Quarter of a billion, or no deal" I said, he laughed.

"You're in no position to negotiate, I mean if they get married just think... the wedding, the honeymoon, the alone time, weddings always bring people closer Ally" Mark said, I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Yes, but there are other investors" I said, he stopped smiling.

"Now, now Alexander. Don't do anything rash, we can work this out" Mark said, I stared at him for a second.

"Two-hundred and fifty million dollars no more" I said, he shook my hand.

"You drive a hard bargain" Mark said, we both smiled.

"Its Alec... and I'd like to think of myself an Allie, and just in case you try to screw me over, I have copies of you and A certain Penhallow hitting the sheets... you're wife already would love a way to clean you out... don't make an enemy out of me because I can be your worst nightmare or you're heavenly dreams" I said, his face went white.

"And just so you know, I recorded this whole conversation, just for more backup, and if you don't believe me check your phone" I said, I hit send on mines, and his phone pinged. When he tapped it, his face went even more pale.

"Goodnight Mr. Chestfield" I said, leaving his room.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was in on the couch with Alec, my legs over his lap and my head on his chest, we were watching Dumb and Dumber. Alec was laughing at the diner scene, I was to worried about what happened between Jace and I to laugh.

"Alec" I said, he looked at me.

"Jace kissed me, and I kissed him back" I said, Alec's face turned red with anger and his eyes darkened.

"Alec, please don't be mad, I stopped... I know what I did was betrayal, and I'm really sorry" I said, he was tense.

"Please Alec say something" I begged him, my eyes were pleading.

"Alec..." I said, he just stared.

"Thank you" Alec said, I raised a brow.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"You told me the truth, instead of lying or changing the subject or even simply not mentioning it, you told me the truth" Alec said, I straddled his lap and kissed him. He kissed me back, he tasted like the strawberries we ate. I caressed his tongue and he licked my lips. I pushed him down on the couch, kissing his neck.

*Knock, Knock*

Alec groaned. "Why do people always have the worst timing ever..." I muttered.

"Just ignore it" Alec said, I laughed kissing him again. I heard Nicholas he was fussing. I got up and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My mom was staring at me.

"I think he misses you" Jocelyn said, I laughed.

"I miss him too" I said, taking Nicholas in my arms, he started to coo.

"See... I've been trying for an hour to get him to stop crying" Jocelyn said, I smiled.

"I just that that charm" I said, she laughed.

"Hey Alec" Jocelyn aid, hugging him.

"Hey Jocelyn" Alec said, he smirked.

"Well, I have to go with your father to a meeting. Stephen, Lucian and Celine have been talking non-stop about this wedding" Jocelyn sighed, I shook the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll see you later" I said, Jocelyn kissed the top of my head.

"Okay sweetie, Bye" Jocelyn said. I nodded, and she left. I closed the door, and went back to the couch.

"weird... Nicholas is so attached to you... it's going to be hell when you guys have to part for six hours a day" Alec said, I shook my head.

After about an hour of the movie, it was done, I was starting to laugh now. Nicholas was fast asleep. Thank god, they had a special room built for babies in some of the rooms... Alec took him and put him in the room.

I went to the bedroom and was taking off my clothes, except for my bra and under wear, it was yellow with cherry's on it.

"Are you wearing that to bed?" Alec asked, behind me. "I always said nothings always better" I laughed.

"This has been an eventful year..." I said, kissing Alec, we climbed into bed and I laid my head on his bare chest. Him and Nicholas was the last thing I wanted to see at night...

* * *

**Simon POV**

"Maia that is not funny!" I yelled into the phone, we had been arguing for two hours.

"It is... Isabelle ran to you crying wow... she is something" Maia said, I really was getting annoyed, who stays on the phone to argue for two hours.

"Maia did you or did you not know that Isabelle loved me when you came to Moscow to visit me at the Scandalous Game's Inc" I asked her.

"Yes, she was such a baby... she was going on and on about how she loved you, and she wasn't doing anything, she didn't deserve you, I did" Maia said, I fought the urge to hang up on her.

"You basically ruined my life..." I said, I heard her laugh hysterically.

"Ruin your life? If I recall we had sex everyday any chance we got, we were in and out of the bed, we were having fun... and enjoying ourselves, Simon I love you and you love me too, don't let Isabelle fool you, she's probably laughing at you right now" Maia said.

"No she's not" I said, I stared out my balcony and saw Isabelle was crying on her balcony, two balcony's over on the right.

"Oh really and how would you know that?" Maia asked.

"Because I can see her on the balcony, she can't see me but I can see her" I said, Maia laughed even louder.

"Simon Stay away from that stupid bitch! If you don't I'll make sure you never see my baby ever!" Maia said, her voice deadly and threatening.

"Maia, I have a good team of lawyers, and if you think you could clean me out before divorcing me you're wrong, you didn't sign a prenup but you did sign a contract... If anything happens to our child you'll be locked up so fast, you won't know what hit you" I said, my voice wasn't pleasant.

"You bastard... I thought you loved me" Maia muttered.

"I loved the girl I thought you were, not the girl you really are" I said, she sounded like she was crying, I knew I took it too far.

"I love you, even if you don't believe me I do... I just want you to know that... Bye Simon" That was all she said before she hung up.

"Maia... Maia?" The line was dead. I shoved my phone in my pocket. She was a lot to put up with... Why didn't I figure it out, I'm the creator of a billion dollar company and I couldn't figure out the girl I loved, loved me back... all this time I thought I was some game, yet I wasn't...

* * *

**Lucian POV**

"The wedding is Sunday at two o'clock... I already talked to Mark, and he seems pleased" I said, Jocelyn just shook her head.

"That's great" Stephen said, he smiled.

"I'm so happy they're getting married." Celine said, Jocelyn scoffed.

"Is there a problem Jocelyn?" I asked.

"Yes the hell there is! Clary loves Alec, Alec loves Clary, Jace loves Clary. But Clary Loves Alec!" Jocelyn yelled. "This is very frustrating. We shouldn't force these kids to do what they don't want to do..." I glared at my wife.

"Jace is more than willing" Celine said.

"I don't give a damn... don't let them make the same mistakes our ancestors made... they are young and they aren't in love... we're forcing them to do something they obviously don't want to do... I love my daughter and I want her to be happy, and I know what you guys are doing, I saw that file Luke. You guys aren't going to let her just divorce him... you're going to keep them married, and because she signed it she's plausible" Jocelyn said, Disgust was written all over her face.

"Its her own fault, she got pregnant with Jonathan's child, she should do what is right for Nicholas" Stephen said, I nodded in agreement.

"Alec's been more of a father than Jace has" Jocelyn reasoned.

"Jace and Clary will be getting married in less than 48 hours so get over it" Celine said, her voice was harsh.

"Get over nothing. You all are worser than our ancestors, at least they cared about morality... you guys are so blinded by greed and practicality, you don't care about love and happiness" Jocelyn said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, everyone went silent and looked at me.

"I don't want to hear this anymore, Clary loves Jace, he's made mistakes but she'll forgive him, he just has to woe her the right way, and she'll remember why she fell in love with him in the first place" I said, Jocelyn just breathed.

"Jonathan already kissed her... she probably hasn't even told Alec yet..." Celine said, Jocelyn gave her the daggers.

"You're all just awful..." Jocelyn said, I knew she was going to cry, she left the room, going into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Is he coming sunday?" I asked Stephen.

"Yes, he should be here by eleven sunday morning" Celine said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning" I said, they nodded then left. I laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

**Day Before The Wedding:** **_Jace POV_****_  
_**

The designers and staff are moving things around, adding chairs into the wedding tent. The lighting crew were hanging chandeliers and skylights.

"I want doves released as Clary walks down the isle" I said, Carlita Sampson nodded, she was the wedding planner, she was tall and skinny, with curves, her hair black and her eyes a deep pool of hazel.

"Anything else?" Carlita asked, I nodded.

"Have them roll out a porcelain carpet with gold intricate lace on the edges" I said, I looked at the mini wedding alter. "Put a podium by the dining tent, in front of the long table".

"Alright" Carlita said, she was taking notes. "There are going to be two cakes, the elegant one that Clary picked, which I love by the way, and the layered one your mother chose" She shook her head, I knew she didn't like the one my mother picked, by the look on her face.

"I have to go meet Alec for breakfast, but keep me informed on the progress" I said, Carlita nodded.

"Hey don't get any dirt on that carpet it was made by Neiman Marcus... very special for the wedding" Carlita said, she was scowling one of the crew workers, I laughed, then walked to the hotel cafe, Alec was sitting in the far corner, reading some kind of report from his company Lightwood Endearments.

"Hey" I said, Alec looked up from his report, he slapped the paper down.

"Hi" Alec said, _So... get him to lash out at me in public with witnesses... is a go... Damn... my father's an ass for making me do this..._

"How was your night?" I asked him, his eyes lit up.

"Great..." Alec said, he just glared at me.

"So I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" I asked, he looked surprised.

"Why... would you want me to be your best man... you have cousins who would kill for that role" Alec said, I smirked.

"You're my brother... of course I'm going to pick you over those fools" I said, Alec shrugged. His phone buzzed.

"One second" Alec said, he answered his phone. "Hey, did you get the contract my assistant sent you?" Alec asked, I stared at him, he was ruthless in the business world, that was a good quality he had.

"Excuse me can I have a coffee?" I asked the waiter he nodded, and went to the kitchen.

"Sign it and send it back over by twelve, no later and don't test me, I'm as much your friend then foe. But I can quickly turn, I advise you not to play any games with me, I'm neither in the mood for them or in the liking of being played a fool" Alec said, His face serious. He hung up.

"Trouble at work?" I asked, raising my brow.

"No, just another greedy CEO trying to pull more than he's owed" Alec said, I shook my head.

"Phrasings... my dear friend" I said, he smiled.

"I would love to be your best man" Alec said.

"Great" I said, smiling.

"But If You ever kiss Clary again without it being a publicity stunt, You'll see the Robert Lightwood in me ignite" Alec said, he smiled, taking up his report and phone and left.

_Great... she told him, Now what am I going to do..._

* * *

**Simon POV**

_Clary was getting married to someone she didn't love... while the person she does love is waiting for her... I should be happy... I deserve happiness, just like everyone else..._

"God... Simon, it's fine" Isabelle mumbled.

"No it's not... I do love you and I'll do everything in my power to get you to love me" I said, she stopped moving, I turned her around to face me.

"You..." Isabelle said.

"I love you more than you could even know" I said, she stared at me.

"I'm so sorry, I should have put the pieces together, after all I'm supposed to be smart, but I couldn't figure out the one thing I wanted more in the world" I said, Isabelle shrugged.

"I'm divorcing Maia" I said.

"No... Simon she's having a baby, that baby doesn't deserve to be in the middle of a custody battle or feuding parents" Isabelle said, she stared at me, I could tell what she meant, when her parents were getting divorced it was horrible.

"Isabelle It won't be that bad... I won't let it get that bad... I'm not your father nor am I like your mother" Isabelle just stared into my eyes.

"I won't ask you to do this for me... so don't" Isabelle said, she started to turn when I pulled her forward and kissed her, she kissed me back.

"I'm getting a divorce no matter what... we all deserve to be with who we want to" I said, she stared at me.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Mister Nicholas Aiden Fairchild... don't you look handsome" I said to nicholas he was giggling, I laughed.

"I love you buddy..." I said, he started to smile.

"I wish Alec wasn't so busy today..." I said, He started to clap his tiny little fingers, I started to play bite his fingers, he was having a giggle fit, I kissed his head. holding him in my lap.

"Your wish is my command" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Alec.

"Alec!" I said, he smiled. "I thought you had some business to attend to?".

"I did, mostly contracts and reports, but I signed most of them. I told Rosie to send the rest of the files to one of the workers in the office" Alec said, I smiled, kissing him.

"Hey Lil guy" Alec said, taking Nicholas.

"And yet... I'm so attached" I teased, Alec laughed.

"You are..." He said, I chuckled.

"Oh whatever" I said, he looked serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nicholas just told me he wants his mommy to kiss me" Alec said, I laughed.

"You know... if you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just asked" I said, Alec cracked up.

"Ah. Ah. Ah" Alec said, I shook my head. "It was Nicholas's request" I kissed him.

"Jace asked me to be his best man" Alec said, my eyes went wide.

"Really?" I said, Alec nodded.

"I know what you're thinking. I thought that too" Alec said, I sighed.

"He confuses me" I said.

"No kidding..." Alec said.

**Seven Hours Later: 6:45 pm.**

My mother and Celine had taken Nicholas for the night. So me, Isabelle, Maureen, Carlita and Paris could have fun.

I had changed into a black dress, it was strapless it went all the way to my ankles, at the knee it puffed out, My hair was in a bun and I had on Smokey eye's eye shadow and red lipstick.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Alec asked. I smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased him, I finished putting on my cubic zirconia earrings, they were gold.

"As a matter of fact I would" Alec said, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, we're staying in, Isabelle said we're having basically some sort of fashion show... Then movie's, dinner, then the fun..." I said, smiling.

"Fun... would be?" Alec asked raising a brow, his chin was on my shoulder, we were looking in the living room mirror.

"Karaoke, Dancing... Failed attempt at singing for Isabelle... makeovers... truth or dare... oh and gossiping!" I said in a girly tone, Alec laughed.

"Hopefully, no male strippers" Alec said.

"Well..." I said, Alec paled. "I'll try to stay away from any trouble... but knowing Isabelle troubles always a step behind her".

"Good" Alec said, I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"No strippers for you either" I said, he laughed. I kissed him and he kissed me back, he lifted me onto the counter.

"HEY!" Isabelle screeched. we looked up and saw Isabelle in the doorway. Alec and I both mumbled 'Always with the bad timing'.

"No Good timing, you're defiling this sexy woman... Who's make-up is all over your lips!" Isabelle shrieked, she grabbed a napkin, licked it and put it all over Alec's lips, until the lipstick came off. I laughed while Alec scowled.

"Isabelle thats nasty!" Alec said, me and Isabelle were laughing.

"It's okay" I said, hugging him.

"Stop it!" Isabelle said, I got off the counter. "Alec the guys are waiting for you downstairs".

"Kay" Alec said, he kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said, he nodded then left.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Isabelle said.

"No shit sherlock" I said, she laughed.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"Mark" I said, he looked at me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" Mark asked.

"I want to make sure you do what you're supposed to tomorrow, don't let me remind you what's at stake" I said, he nodded.

"I know... I got the money, you got the contract and I'll do what I said I would" Mark said, I nodded and went to the Bachelor suite.

"Welcome!" Jace said, he was already drunk...

"Really?" I said, walking in.

"We tried to warn him" Jordan said, Simon was on the couch next to him, laughing his ass off.

"Jace... it's Seven... are you serious... " I said, he laughed.

"Shh... we gotta..." Jace said. "We gottaa... Have fun..." I shook my head.

"And how exactly will we be doing that?" I asked, I went to sit next to Simon.

"DRINKING & STRIPPERS!" Jace yelled. Me, Simon and Jordan glanced at one another.

"Yeah... we have women who will literally cut our balls off and beat us and those strippers with em... so yeah... no thanks" Simon said, we all laughed while Jace pouted.

"Don't let women dictate your lives" Jace said.

"We aren't Jace, it's just we're all growing up... and getting more mature I'm not sure, us acting like buffoons is going to help anyone" I said. Jace just smiled.

"Why don't you live a little" Jace said. Jordan stalked up to Jace.

"If living a little is fun... but you're talking about strippers and alcohol, which by the way is stupid... if we get wasted off our asses we'll have a killer Hangover, then we're going to be crappy at the wedding, so choose something else to do and stop being such an ass. Clary doesn't even want this, at least make the day peaceful and not heated with tension, that's the last thing all of us need right now..." Jordan looked upset, but he just breathed.

"Why don't we crash the girls party?" Jace offered.

"Yeah... and Isabelle will surely be pissed off... Why don't we all just watch movies, play paint wars... something or that doesn't end up with us being yelled at." I said, Simon laughed.

"Why don't we play video games and then play paint wars?" Simon asked.

"Finally... we're getting some where" I mumbled. Jordan nodded.

"Fine... gosh.. you guys really need to grow a pair..." Jace said, Simon clapped his hands then took out a suitcase, from behind the couch, there was a flat screen, four remote controllers and games in it.

"Umm.. Si?" I said, Simon looked up at me while fixing everything into place.

"What?" Simon said, looking back at what he was doing.

"Do you travel everywhere with these?" I asked. He nodded without turning around, then he handed everyone a controller.

"Call Of Duty! War Zone" Simon yelled, we all took our seat and started playing.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"Oh My God! Clary how the hell do you have a model's body after having a baby... you bitch" I said, she laughed.

"Its called workout's, diets and exercise lazy..." Clary said, Paris, me and Carlita laughed. Clary we had a competition: Bikini, Winter, Fall, Schoolgirl, Nurse, and Monster.

"I can't believe you and Clary won all of those contests" Paris whined. Maureen was sleeping, I shook my head.

"I don't know I think it was tied..." Clary said, laughing, she never really cared.

"Clary are you and Jace planning on meeting up later tonight for some pre-marital sex?" Paris asked. she stared at Clary, I almost gagged, Clary's eyes went wide, Carlita glared. "You know I heard, he's a sex deviant... he sleeps with alot of girls... I knew in highschool he had 154 girlfriends, it was a record, if you seen his playbook, like I have, you'd know how much women he slept with in highschool".

"Umm.. first off, why would we care?" Clary asked.

"You are some kind of freak of nature..." I said, Paris smiled.

"Well there are also name's in it, its like his diary, and there are numbers, and everything... you could see if he slept with anyone recently" Paris said, Carlita jumped up from her seat.

"Don't you dare try and ruin this wedding!" Carlita screamed.

"I wish..." Clary muttered under her breath, I was the only person close enough to hear.

"Well... Jace is a liar, he slept with alot of girls, especially some blonde bimbo... she is such a bitch she's always hanging with this asian chick with a black bob hair do" Paris said, I looked at her.

"Do you know her name?" I asked. _Please...GOD! Don't let it be Kaelie..._

"I don't remember but we can go look, its in his room...'' Paris said.

"Well I'm bored... and sneaking into a guys bachelor's party seems like more fun than watching movies..." Clary said, I nodded.

"You in Carlita?" Paris asked.

"No! that's betrayal..." Carlita said, her eyes shown an innocent look.

"Oh please... Jace is king of betrayal and dunces..." I said. Paris and Clary laughed.

"Oh... how quick we are to forgot what people do to us..." Paris said, Carlita rose an eyebrow.

"What did he do to us?" Carlita asked.

"He cheated on Clary... He got another girl Pregnant... He did tell my parents about my trip to Tijuana when I was sixteen... and he did crash your Bentley..." Paris said, I giggled.

"HE WHAT!" Carlita shrieked. "He said... He said Todd did it... I broke up with him, and called him a liar..." Carlita said, her eyes darkened with madness.

"Lets go..." Paris said, we got up.

"Wait... we should dress up like spy agents..." Clary said, I laughed.

"Good idea" I said.

**An Hour Later:**

Clary had on a black turtle neck crop top, it had no sleeve's, she had black leggings on and black ankle boots. Paris had on a black crew neck sweater with black leggings and black hi-tops. Carlita had on a black cardigan, with a back tank top, and black leggings with black knee boots. I had on a long back dress with black thigh high boots. Maureen had woken up and put on a black dolman top, with black leggings and black vans.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Hello this is Archer" Archer said into the phone, everyone tried to keep from laughing.

"How can I help you?" Jace said.

"I need you and your party to come to the lobby, your parents laid out a buffet, for you guys to enjoy, the girls are down there already, they wanted to have a mini party" Archer said, Jace smiled.

"The girls are downstairs huh?" Jace said. I saw Alec, Jordan and Simon, they were behind him.

"But Isabell-" Alec started but Archer cut him off.

"Isabelle said they're going to take the food back to their room" Archer said, Jace laughed.

"We should so ambush them..." Simon said, smiling. Isabelle gritted her teeth, I shook my head.

"Fine... Do what ever you want..." Alec said, shaking his head, they all ran down the hall and into the stair well.

"Thanks Archer" I said, he smiled.

"Anything for beautiful women" Archer said, He had black hair and crystal eyes.

"Tell us when they're on their way back" Isabelle said, he nodded.

We went into their room. And we started to look, we were throwing everything around.

"I can't find any playbook!" Carlita said. I shook my head, and kept looking.

"Maybe if you got off your ass you could find it you lazy fuck!" Isabelle said, her voice not so pleasant. Carlita started looking.

"I think I found something!" Paris yelled, she was in front of a safe.

"How the hell are we supposed to break into that?" I said, Archer walked in.

"I can help you with that... after all I do work for the government" Archer said with a sly grin.

"Give it a try..." I said, we all stepped back. Archer kicked the Safe in with his steel boots, we stared at him.

"The fuck are you... Bionic?" Isabelle said, I laughed.

"Thank you Archer" I said, my cousin was a secret agent for a top-secret government agency.

"I love you too Cuz" Archer said, I laughed. I took out a black book and opened it, it had dates, numbers, names and bio's in it.

"Oh my god... Jace really is a manwhore" I muttered... Paris laughed, Isabelle's eyes were wide and Carlita shook her head.

"Clary! look" Isabelle said, she pointed to a name... I bit my gum when I saw Kaelie's name. He's been sleeping with her for the past months... He lied to me.

"That bastard" Isabelle said, she looked mad.

"He is such an ass..." Maureen said, she had been quiet the whole time... like the hell?

"It doesn't matter..." I said, Archer had went for a new safe from his room, he switched the safe then I put the book back. We cleaned up the room, then left, Archer went to his room, when we got to our room the guys were leaning on the wall staring at us.

"So... where have you guys been?" Jordan asked. Archer laughed.

"We went on a ride along to whore country... wait that would actually be...-" I cut Archer off.

"STERLING! Shut it..." I said, he was so ... informative.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Charlie's angels" Jace said, We all glared at him, and he raised a brow.

"We're still partying so... good bye" Isabelle said, shoving Maureen,Carlita and Paris into the room, I shook my head. Archer was following me into the room.

"He's a dude..." Simon said.

"I'm also a badass who can and probably will throw you off the roof... state the obvious dipshit" Archer said, oh god...

"Why does my family have to have Bionic Insane people... included." I muttered, Alec laughed.

"I'll see you later, I promised Jocelyn I would teach them how to kick a door down" Archer said, I smiled.

"Gosh... you have some serious problems" I said, he laughed, then walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"So... what were you guys up to, you're all wearing black" Alec said.

"I... W... We were... looking for the... um... the um..." I said. Isabelle popped her head out.

"We were playing a spy game... " Isabelle said, dragging me inside. "Goodnight boys..." She winked at Simon.

* * *

**Simon POV**

"That was..." I said, Jace cut me off.

"GET YOUR ASSES TO SLEEP, IT'S 1 AM AND WE HAVE THINGS TO DO TOMORROW!" Jace said, I shook my head, Alec was going to crash in my room since, he didn't really like Jace and Jordan was sleeping with Maureen.

"Damn... you, the fuck is with everyone yelling..." Jordan said, he went into his room and slammed the door.

"Night" Alec said, I shook my head.

"G-night" Jace said, going to his room.

"Nighty Night" I said, we went into my room, I slept on the couch and Alec slept in the room, I thought he would need a comfy mattress, and goodnights sleep if he was going to be Jace's best man, and watch the woman he loves marry another man...

* * *

**The Next Morning: Isabelle POV**

"I can't breath... I'm so scared... I'm marrying Jace... When I want to Marry Alec..." Clary said, she was hyperventilating.

"Just breath Clary... it's going to be alright" I said, staring at my best friend.

"No it wont... Alec doesn't deserve this... neither does Jace... he told me how he feels... he poured out his feelings... so did Alec..." Clary said, she was in tears.

"Don't cry Clarissa... you're getting what you really deserve" A familiar voice said, my jaw dropped, and so did Clary...

"Oh My God... Its you..." Clary said, looking at Magnus.

"Magnus... what are you doing here?" I asked, I was so surprised.

"Well. I was invited... and thanks by the way Clary, I thought we were friends... but I guess, you got what you wanted..." Magnus said, I looked at him.

"Stop it... Magnus, you and Alec broke up you remember? you told him to get a life" I said, Magnus shuddered.

"I don't really care about that... I'm glad Alec is happy, I meant the wedding, she didn't invite me" Magnus said, _oops..._

"I'm sorry... I didn't know if you would even talk to me..." Clary said, she was still in tears.

"Clary we're friends, we have been for a long time... I would do anything for you, but I need to tell you something important" Magnus said, I stared at him, Clary wiped away her tears, and we all sat on the sofa, we were in the bridal tent.

"What?" Clary asked. I blinked.

"Jace invited me... but not to be nice and reunite friends... he wanted me to break you and Alec, up he thought if Alec saw me he would break up with you... but the truth is, I love Alec but not in the way he should be loved... Clary... I saw you two at the hospital when Nicholas was born, I wanted to come in but... I just I couldn't I had no right... I can tell you guys love each other... " Magnus said, my jaw dropped.

"Magnus... you did have a place, I'm so sorry... thanks" Clary said she hugged him.

"You look beautiful, the most beautiful bride there has ever been" Magnus said, I smiled.

"Lets fix this mess" I said, she nodded and went back to the vanity table. I fixed her make up.

"It's time" Carlita said, we went to the entrance of the Wedding tent, it was closed.

"Just breathe sweetie" Magnus said, he hugged Clary, I laughed.

"Here... you can't be a perfect bride with out this..." I said, I put a beautiful diamond tiara on her head, it had a big blue sapphire in the middle, it belonged to my great grandmother, Alec wanted her to have it.

"There now you look even more radiant" I said.

I heard everyone stand up, Magnus went around the side and had stood up with the crowd, Maureen, Melissa, and Sabrina walked down the Isle, Alec was at Melissa's side, Raphael was at Maureen's side, and James was at Sabrina's side, Sabrina, Melissa, Raphael, and James arrived last night.

I walked down the the Isle with Collin Fairchild, Clary's first cousin, Archer's brother. everyone was on the right side's, a trumpet played and the Crystal-creme cloth ascended up and revealed 25 doves flying up, they formed a heart then flew through the openings.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"She looks beautiful" Jace said, I stared at him.

"She's breath taking..." I said, staring at the love of my life.

Clary made her way down the aisle, her eyes never leaving mines, She was smiling, I smiled too.. everyone was murmuring how pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, sexy, breath taking and hot she looked. Jace was in a trance. Luke was by her side, walking with her, he went to the left front row and stood next to Jocelyn as Clary walked up stood facing Jace. I stared at them, everyone took their seat.

"We are gathered here today, September twentyy-fifth to join the hands of Clarissa Alexandra Fairchild and Jonathan Celestial Herondale" The priest said, Wow... Jace 's middle name was Celestial that's funny, I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

**Fast Forward... because I don't really know the words a pastor, priest or minister says in the ceremony...:**

"Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace" The Priest said. Clary tensed, as if to say something but someone beat her to it.

"I do..." A man said, stepping from his seat... It was... Mark Chesterfield. Finally!

"What!" Stephen and Lucian both said at once.

"This wedding will not happen. These kids don't love each other, They shouldn't be forced into marriage" Mark said, everyone gasped.

"Is this true?" The priest asked. Clary and Jace stood frozen.

"It is true... their parents are forcing them into this wedding" Mark said, walking up to the alter.

"You lit-" Lucian said, but Mark cut him off.

"May I remind you that I am the president of both company's so hold your tongue" Mark said, he stood by Jace and Clary.

"It's a lie... I love Clary..." Jace said, Clary was looking at Lucian and Stephen, they were fuming with anger.

"It is true" Clary said, everyone stared at her. "Jace and I were forced into this... I love Jace... but not in the way someone should be loved, by a person..." Clary said.

"Clarissa" Lucian said, his voice was stern.

"I will not allow these two to get married, they have a child together, that's a good enough bond for us" Mark said, he smiled.

"To hell with that! My family is a very high society family, she was impregnated by Jonathan Herondale and that's who she will marry! I don't care about love, All I care about is Moral" Lucian yelled, I fought the urge to punch his lights out, this whole thing was a lie, they were going to keep them married.

"Even though she is not your daughter Lucian?" Valentine Morgenstern said, he was the owner of Cubic Measure's it was a huge diamond company. Everyone stared at him.

"Valentine not now..." Jocelyn said, she was red.

"No Joc... she should know the truth." Valentine said.

"The truth is she's my daughter" Lucian said, his voice threatening.

"Clarissa you are my daughter, why do you think you don't have Lucian's last name... why do you think he cares more about moral's then love... he hasn't ever given much thought to what you wanted, always what he wanted... I am your father... not this lying, greedy bastard" Valentine said, Clary was frozen. Everyone was to shocked to speak.

"Is this true?" Clary asked Jocelyn, her eyes staring into he mother's.

"Of course not, he's lying" Lucian said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Clary yelled, everyone's eyes went wide. She had never disrespected Lucian that way. She looked back at her mother. "Is... it or is it not true" She was in the middle of tears.

"Yes..." Jocelyn said, she looked at the floor. Clary walked off the alter and ran out of the church, Isabelle was holding Nicholas, she took him from Jocelyn. I looked at her and she nodded, then I ran after Clary...


	17. Chapter 16

**Clary POV**

_What the hell is wring with me! How could I not have known... I'm nothing like Lucian, he's nothing like me, we are so different, It was practically spelt out for me... Valentine Morgenstern was my father and I was just a dumb naive girl who believed everything my lying mother and father told me, except wait! Lucian isn't my father, how could I be so stupid... I feel so... _

"Clary" Alec said, he came into the hotel room and stared at me.

"I'm so stupid... Lucian has always been hard on me... I always thought it was because he wanted me to be tough or succeed, but it was really malice... Malice was in his heart for me... no wonder he wanted me to marry a guy, I didn't like... sure Jace is Jace, and I do love him, but not that way... and my own father... step father or whatever he even is to me... forced me into marrying him" I said, collapsing on the floor, I tucked my knees in my arms and leaned on the wall.

"Clare... you are more than that... I'm sure for whatever reasons your mother and father didn't tell you was because of something good, I've heard about Valentine Morgenstern he's ruthless, he fires people who even look at him the wrong way, even touch him without his permission, he's very cold I heard..." Alec said, he sat in front of Clary and cupped her face.

"It doesn't matter... they still lied, I'm twenty one and I have a son, I know that, but that doesn't give them the right to choose who I should have as a father... I became an adult the moment I turned eighteen, but they couldn't tell me something that important... they are all cowards... and I hate all of them, they stripped me of my right to know my own father, they forced me into an engagement... nothing they did was ever good for me... Jace is not good for me... you are and they are all such... bastards for even thinking I would ever stay married to Jace..." I was being hysterical, Alec kissed me.

"Clary... the wedding wasn't going to happen at all..." Alec muttered. I stared at him, raising a brow.

"I bought a partnership in their companies to ensure he would stop the wedding..."

"How much?"

"A quarter of a billion dollars"

"Alec! two hundred and fifty million... why would you..."

"I love you Clary and I didn't want you to marry Jace, and I knew you didn't want to marry him either so I did something about it... I didn't want to tell you until after the wedding, but this day has just been... something"

"Yeah... I don't think I'll ever want a big wedding again... This whole experience has been horrible and I don't ever want to do it again..." I said, Alec looked hurt.

"I meant a big wedding I still want to get married it's just I would want only a small one" Alec smiled and I kissed him.

someone knocked on the door, I groaned, I hoped it wouldn't be Jace, Lucian, Jocelyn, Stephen, Celine or Valentine, hopefully Isabelle with Nicholas. Alec went to open the door.

"Hey... is Clary okay?" I heard Jace's voice, and it made me even more sad now.

"She's as you would expect her to be..." Alec said, I wiped my face, knowing self consciously I looked a mess.

"Can I talk to her?" Jace asked, I really didn't know if I should, of all the drama I just wanted to disappear and stay away for a while, there were cameras and reporters and photographers recording the event of my non-existent sham of a wedding, I embarrassed myself and all the people I loved. What what was the point of all of this.

"I don't know if she wants to see anyone right now" Alec said, his voice soft and warning, I cringed at the thought of him warning Jace, that would mean he was scowling.

"I'll talk to him... can you get Nicholas from Isabelle" I said, looking at Alec, he just stared at me. "Alec I'll be fine" He nodded then left, Jace walked in and I closed the door, we sat on the couch.

"So... this wedding was very eventful..." Jace said, I shook the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Did you know they were planning on keeping us married?" I asked Jace, he looked at me.

"Clary, this whole weekend I've been trying to sabotage you and Alec, and I'm sorry, I had no place... The world is very unfair... but in a way its all for a good reason. I was always trying to win you back, and in doing that, i pushed you farther away, I forgot my duties to you and our son and trust me when I say this Clary, I've been a douche, I've lied to you and I am very sorry, I get it, we both have indifferences, but I don't want us to hate each other, we have to do better if not for us, then for Nicholas, I love him and I love you and I want to do right by both of you, so when we get back, maybe we should get together and make out a plan for who gets Nicholas and when, I'm sick of fighting, I've lost you, Alec, Isabelle and Nicholas and I want to get you all back, I'll try to make this up to all of you, I can't promise we won't disagree or have arguments but what I can promise is that I'll try to do the right thing" Jace said, I stared at him in shock, I hadn't expected him to own up to all he's done for the past months, it was so surprising, maybe he really was changing and maturing.

"I am really happy you said that, because all of this fighting has been hard. and to top it all off, Lucian isn't even my birth father, Valentine is... this is all so confusing and its probably going to be nothing but drama from now on... I really hope they just let me get a break for right now..." I said, Jace smiled.

"Clary Lucian is your father where it counts, he's been there for you, maybe his greed and faults were wrong, but you still love him, I know you enough to know, You would never stop loving someone because of a few faults, In your heart you know you don't care, you're just hurt because they didn't tell you, you'll forgive them sooner or later, just try not to get stressed out, if you need a break, I'll tell them to leave you alone and give you some time to think, You're not alone you have me, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maureen and Jordan, who are always going to be here to help you along the way." Jace said, I hugged him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"One of the seven deadly sins are greed, Lucian has already done something immoral, but you're very right, I couldn't stop loving him for that, he means a lot to me... but I do need some space from all of them." I said, Jace smiled.

"You know, I know Alec paid Mark off?" I moved back and stared at him, furrowing a brow, I was so proud three years ago when I finally learned how to do it.

"How'd you know?" I asked him, he chuckled to himself.

"The day we had breakfast... he was talking to someone on the phone, then I saw him and Mark talking last night, Realization dawned on me after that, It may have took me a while but I knew it was coming" Jace said, I just glared at him.

"If you knew why didn't you do anything to stop him?" I asked, Jace laughed.

"Because I knew you didn't want the wedding to happen as much as he did, plus did you see the look on our parents faces Priceless!" Jace exclaimed.

"I guess you're right..." I said, Jace has his whole golden orbs, It was always such a beautiful sight, I couldn't stop looking at him, he made me feel the way I felt when we first met, like I was getting to know the real Jace and Like it, I noticed how close we were, our nose almost touching. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Why don't we all just rest and let the events of today take its toll, than go out for dinner with just you, me, Nicholas, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maureen, Jordan, Paris and Carlita." I offered, he nodded.

"I'll go tell them" Jace said, I smiled.

"I'll see you guys later" I said, Jace nodded and left. I went to the bathroom and started to clean my face off, I looked normal again, Sighing, I took the pins and pony tail holders out of my hair, my hair fell flat against mines, since it was pinned and ironed, it looked Chinese straightened. I took off my wedding dress, I had on a white lacy night gown, followed by white underwear. I went to the bedroom and got my dark gray sweats and a black strapless top, that hugged my boobs and stopped half an inch above the sweatpants, I went to take a shower, washing off all the sweat and thinking about the events that transpired before than.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"Hey... Alec" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Hey, wheres Nicholas?" He asked, I pointed to the crib in the middle of the room, thank god the hotel had them in storage.

"Is Clary okay? she looked so pissed..."

"She's fine, just processing, she misses Little guy"

"Alec I know you had something to do with the Mark outburst" I said, he nodded.

"I knew Clary didn't want to get married so I did it, I didn't know anything about Valentine being her father or even being there... I heard things about him, very scandalous things" Alec said, I smiled.

"Well... this was a weird wedding, Hopefully the next wedding I go to, happens" I said, raising my eyebrows, Alec laughed.

"I have to go back to Clary" Alec said, getting Nicholas, he snuggled into Alec's arms and breathed.

"Short leash?" I said, laughing, Alec shot me the daggers.

"If you must know, she misses our lil bundle of joy, and I miss her"

"Oh gosh... you are so... so... annoying" I said, He rolled his eyes.

"Bye Lizabeth Iceland Taywood" I glared at him, ugh... brothers, I said, I kissed Nick's head then closed the door when they left.

"Simon!" I exclaimed, when I turned and saw Simon on my bed he was wearing nothing but red boxers.

* * *

**Sorry Its Short I know... I have a lot of things to do... But everyone was chewing my head off for me to update this so here it is... I promise to add more chapters, Sorry for the long wait, Love you all Babies!**

**~ReadersConscious~**


	18. Chapter 18

**So Who Hates Me For This Long Ass Wait? Everyone! I know & I'm Sorry! But I Update this story every two days... just like my story...**

**Can You Forgive Me?**

**I update Heart To Heart: A Love Reunited  Everyday... so by doing so... I have three different stories to do... Sorry for being such an annoying Author!**

* * *

"Isabelle will you stop hitting me!" Simon said, my eyes fluttered open and I realized that I was hitting him and not some foul demon... I must have been dreaming.

"I'm so sorry, I was... My dream"

"Its alright, what was your dream about?"

"Some demon... it's face was horrible, it kept talking about my biggest fears"

"Which are?"

"None of your business"

"You do realize we have to get ready and go meet everyone else for dinner"

"I really don't wanna"

"I know, but today is all about making Clary feel better, she looked like she had been physically slapped."

"Gosh... I'm a horrible friend, I haven't even went over to talk to Clary or see how she's doing"

"You were preoccupied, and that would make me a bad friend as well you know"

"Yes but you are used to being a bad friend"

"Not funny"

"I guess not, I'm going to hop in the shower, You should probably go change before Jace barges in here threatening to kill you for being late"

"Why is it we are giving Jace another chance... he's such an ass"

"Because he needs us and we need him... He may be a cocky, self-absorbed ass but I really love him like a brother, as much as he pisses me, Alec and Clary off, we have to forgive him, simply put he's Nicholas's father and we can't shove him out of Clary or Nicholas's life because he'll always be bound to them"

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I don't think Clary's being honest about not loving Jace, maybe she doesn't want to love him, but I know she does, I mean I know she loves Alec, but its like she's in a forcefield being pulled in too different directions"

"So you're okay with her being with Alec and loving another man?"

"To be honest, I really don't know, I mean Clary and Jace will always have that bound that Clary and Alec don't have, Jace and Clary have a son, Clary has a part of Jace with her every day, as for Alec he's just a boy she loves torn in between the lines"

"I know Clary she would never use anyone"

"But that doesn't mean they wouldn't use her"

"So you're saying Jace is using her?"

"Not Jace..."

"Alec! but Alec would never..."

"Simon I know my brother... he may love Clary but not the way he loves Magnus, he's just afraid to admit he loves Magnus, because Magnus broke up with him and left him, abandoned him"

"So Alec is using Clary?"

"I don't know for sure, but maybe..."

"We need to confront them all... because this whole love triangle is really ridiculous"

"Like ours?" Simon looked at the floor.

"Have you even spoken to Maia since the night you guys argued?"

"No..."

"Simon you really should, she's having your child, stress can't be good for her, I remember when Clary found out about Kaelie and Jace... she was in so much pain she was panicking I had to take her to the hospital twice"

"I know... it's just Maia's been acting weird the last two months... like she's so over the top"

"Like?"

"Like she threatened the baby when I told her I knew how you felt about me"

"Do you think she meant killing the baby or taking it away?"

"She could never take it away, I have too many lawyers at bay"

"So... would she ever kill the baby? I mean We never thought Kaelie could be so psychotic but she turned out to be"

"Maybe thats just it..."

"You should check up on her Simon... I don't mean to sound like a mom but you should just in case, and if the conversation doesn't go good, have someone be around her twenty four seven, to make sure nothing goes wrong"

"Alright, I'll meet you in the lobby"

"Okay" I said, I kissed his cheek and he left, I went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

**Valentine POV**

"You stupid son of a bitch! you ruined my daughters wedding and her life, you just shattered what tiny piece of sanity she had left" Lucian said, I rolled my eyes.

"Can it you bottom feeder, everything is always moral this and moral that with you, you started those rumors about me being a ruthless, cold, jerk, causing me the love of my life and my child..."

"I could so much worse"

"Is that a threat"

"Tempt me and you'll find out"

"What else could you do... Lucian If you do remember I am not afraid of you, I kicked your ass back in high school and college, I won't be deterred to do it again, I do not have one fearful bone in my body, so stop with your empty threats, and back off, I will have a part in Clarissa's life, and I can tell you this after that horrendous stunt you tried to pull, I'll haul your greedy ass to court, This isn't the 1800's anymore, Clarissa is free to marry who she pleases, and you know that, No company could ever push them together, I had a long chat with Jeffery Palmer, he told me about that handsome pay you gave him, I wonder what a court would think about your immoral acts against your supposed daughter, men like you make me sick now get the hell out of my sight before you make me do something I might not regret"

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, there are other ways to hurt you, other than me physically hurting you, I still have Jocelyn and Clarissa will forgive me sooner or later, I am the only father she's ever known and loved, One little lie won't change that"

"Except for the fact of it being numerous lies, Lucian your days are numbered, when it comes to have marriage of yours and your illegitimate child, Clarissa is my daughter and no matter how hard you try she will never be your daughter, you do not frighten me so save your empty threats for someone who cares"

"Ooh... I'm shaking"

"Get the fuck out of my presence"

"By the way... your shameless act will not go unpunished."

"If anything you will be punished Lucian. As you said I'm a good enough Allie but when lines are crossed I'm as good as the devil, Your own words my pal"

"You are such a fatuous idiot"

"I will not be held account for your outbursts Lucian. You know me better than that, to know I'll fight back with whatever man power I can get, and if you even try to make an attempt on my life I will not think twice before ending your disgusting, immoral, wrong doing life, you heartless pig"

"Look in the mirror"

"Well good for me, that I don't give a shit about morals or shame, or society, they can all fuck themselves, i care about the wellness of my family, who gives a fuck about what those bastards have to say?"

"Obviously you do"

"No I don't and as for Jocelyn, I will not stand by and let you treat her like crap"

"Oh really?" After what you just did she just as good hates you"

"Maybe so... but I gave her, her way out of this sham of a marriage... you claim to love her and Clarissa when all you really care about is making a dime off of them"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so..."

"Whatever you say"

"Get out"

"Fine, Goodbye Morgenstern"

"Goodbye Common filth"

"Asshole..." Lucian muttered before disappearing out of the wedding tent, everyone had left, It was just me and the stupid doves, I held out a pinky to the bird, and it landed gently on it.

"I guess its just us two"

"No... its not" I heard a feminine voice, I turned towards the entrance and saw Jocelyn, she was so beautiful in her nice wedding gown.

"Are you hear to chew me out... because your dear old husband did you the honors"

"Though I don't doubt that... I heard every word, and I am merely here to thank you... Lucian is really a horrible person, I thought I loved him all those years ago, but he's evil, pure evil and I can't help but feel like he needs to stopped"

"I guess so..."

"Yeah"

"How's Clarissa, I didn't mean her any harm... but I had to stop the wedding, she didn't deserve what Lucian was doing to her"

"I don't know she refuses to speak to me let alone see me"

"I'm sorry, I ruined things for you two"

"No... you gave her a chance to find true happiness and not the crap being given to her by those greedy, bastards"

"You always were a spitfire Jocelyn"

"Yes... and you were always stubborn"

"It only makes me a better person"

"Thank you"

"No... thank you"

"You should really change, I'm sure wearing that gown is making you really hot, and I have to make a phone call to my office"

"You were always the business type"

"I have many values, but Family is most important... Jonathan is in Monte Carlo, I told him to try becoming friends with Clarissa before anything else, you know ease into the relationship"

"I should really talk to him, I haven't seen him in a month"

"Tomorrow, I heard him saying he was going out tonight"

"Alright" Jocelyn said, I walked with her out the tent and towards the Hotel.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"Clary maybe you should stay in tonight"

"I'm fine Alec, Life goes on..."

"You sure?"

"Very"

"Okay..." I said, Clary was breastfeeding Nicholas, I just searched my iPad for the business ventures Rosie sent over.

"I'm so tired... I just want the world to stop for a whole day"

"How about I get Rosie to come over here and she watches Nicholas for a whole day?"

"He'll just cry and be miserable"

"Clary... you are to attached to him, what will happen when you have to go back to work?"

"I am the boss, I can surely miss a few meetings"

"Clary you've missed almost two years worth of meetings"

"Gosh... I haven't even been counting"

"I left Camille in charge... I'm sure that sneaky bitch is just trying to steal my company from under me"

"Well its a good thing she can't"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Lucian POV**

"That Bastard!" I yelled, I was in my new hotel suite, since I knew Jocelyn wouldn't let me back in the room.

"Calm down Honey" Celine said, she was in one of my shirts, it was buttoned half way, showing her breasts.

"I can't... this is going to be on all the biggest magazines and tv gossip columns... Valentine will pay for this"

"I know you're upset, but think of it as a blessing, now that Clarissa is upset, she'll be questioning Jocelyn's motives as well as yours, use it to your own good, talk to her before Jocelyn does, Fill her head with doubt, that way she'll be even more against seeing Jocelyn"

"How?"

"Tell her Jocelyn begged you not to tell her, because Valentine was an evil person, tell her Jocelyn wanted to leave Valentine's vicious chaotic grasp on her, undermine her, make her question Jocelyn's sincerity"

"I shall do just that then"

"Most of all, spoil her, baby her do everything in your power to make her and her friends trust you, it doesn't matter if she doesn't love you back... as long as she trust you"

"Where should I start?"

"Start by apologizing, than introducing her to the lies you kept from her, after all Jocelyn is the one who wanted to tell her, but you didn't let her, use it against her, Jocelyn was always a weak woman who never knew how to control a man... but you and me both know we aren't unwilling to get our hands dirty"

"I love you" I said, kissing Celine, she smiled, climbing on me, locking her legs around me, she deepened our kiss, I put her on the couch and was rising the shirt up, she didn't have any underwear on, I took that to my advantage and started to rub her clitoris, she moaned intently and sharply, kissing the crook of my neck, I unbuttoned the shirt, and threw it to the floor, I started to roughly nip her on the breasts.

"For us to make this plausible you do realize you are going to have to act very stellar, make Stephen believe it right?"

"I know, meaning you'll have to be very rough"

"Alright" I said, I rammed myself into her heat, and went very hard, making her whimper and moan at the same time, she felt so nice, I didn't bother to please her, for we both knew going slow and loving wasn't what we needed or wanted, we had to make it rough, and leave marks all over her to make sure Clarissa and Jace at least believed the story. I went harder each time, putting my hands on her neck, I started to crush her windpipes roughly, leaving a mark.

I slammed into her harder than ever, and I came. she smiled up at me.

"How am I going to have Valentines baby... if I get pregnant with yours they'll just want a secret test, and keep trying to prove its not his"

"I've got that covered, back in high school Valentine went to a sperm bank and donated sperm, because he was afraid he wouldn't find love"

"Good"

"I'll get the turkey baster" She nodded and I went to the kitchen, I got the turkey baster than went to my suitcase and pulled out a vile with white liquid, I put the turkey baster in, and it sucked up a quart of it.

"Open for me" I said, Celine spread her legs wide, and I put the Turkey baster inside her and squeezed all the contents out, I did this three times to make sure she would get pregnant.

"Now I have to have bruises"

"We can't go back from this Celine" Celine smiled.

"Do it, I can handle it" She stood up, with me and I punched her in the stomach and face continually, than I got a belt and beat her with it, she started beating, I knew I cracked her ribs. She was crying but she smiled.

"Put on the torn clothes and find Clary or Jace"

"Alright" Celine said, she got dressed and looked like a rape victim from tv, I knew we had done this correctly, she went out the door limping.

* * *

**I know You guys hate me for making Luke the bad guy and Valentine the good guy... But it's so annoying always having the same story line, why can't Luke be evil for a change, I mean Luke's charcter in the movie's hot but Valentine was freaking smoking! a sexy guy like that deserves to be an innocent angel!**

**GET OVER IT!**

**A/N: Yes Celine and Lucian faked a RAPE! Yes They Will Blame It On Valentine!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Review... If I see suggestions I will use them and mention your names... Thanks for being outstanding fans!**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Clary POV**

Everyone was in the lobby waiting for me while I changed, I found a cute ombre blue crop top and a black pencil skirt, that started above my belly button and ended at mid thigh, I put on cute Blue Jimmy chu's and left.

When I was going downstairs I saw, Celine on the floor she was crying, bloody and bruised.

"Oh My God Celine!" I said, running over to her, I kneeled by her. "Are you okay?" Stupid question.

"No!" She choked out, I tried to help her up, but she winced in pain.

"Who did this to you?"

"Valentine" That name made me feel sick.

"What?"

"He... He called me to his room to talk about what happened with Lucian and everyone at the wedding and when I got there he started to force me to... He... I couldn't get him off" She cried.

"Can you move?"

"No... it hurts too much!"

"What should I do?" I asked in panic.

"Find Stephen or Jace please"

"But... I can't leave you here"

"Do it Please!" Celine begged, she sauntered before passing out, there was blood all over me.

"Oh my god" I screamed, I ran downstairs to the lobby, and found everyone sitting in the seating area.

"Clary!"

"Its not mines! Celine she needs help she's unconscious... God... she's bleeding... she's"

"Its okay" Jace said, running over to me. "Where is she?"

"Our level, she was outside my room, crying"

"Alec, Jordan follow me, Simon go get my dad, Isabelle call an ambulance"

Alec put Nicholas in Maureen's arms, seeming I was bloody and would mess him up.

"Hello! My friends Mom is bleeding!"

"I don't know...!"

"I um... Clary? what's wrong with her..."

"I don't know... but she's bruised and her clothes are torn, she can't move, I think she was..."

"Clary?"

"I think she was raped" I choked out, I started to breath really fast, My heart was beating against my ribcage really hard, I couldn't breath, but rapid breaths were coming, it was like breathing without breathing, I wasn't getting any air, I felt like I was falling, I was panicking, I was trapped, I felt dizzy, this nauseous feeling gnawing at me.

"Claire!" Jocelyn said, coming into the Lobby, she ran over to me, I couldn't place anyone I was too dizzy and disoriented, everything was so dizzy, everyone was in doubles, I heard people panicking and screaming, the noise was getting louder and louder, I started to feel even more trapped.

"Make it stop!"

"Make it stop!" I was choking out, I couldn't breath at all, everyone was at my aide, Nicholas was fussing and crying. I couldn't focus on anything other than the panic and pain I felt. It was mental and physical at the same time. I couldn't do anything, I felt weird, like my skin was itching, I tried clawing at my shirt, to stop it, but I was in too much pain, I can't... focus... I am in too much panic.

"What happened to her?" Someone asked, I couldn't tell who, my eyes had fluttered shut and I was shaking. My face felt hot, I knew I was probably turning purple or blue right about now.

"I don't know... she said Celine was attacked, than she started panicking"

"Clarissa honey breathe... please breathe" The voice was deep and it was familiar. "Focus honey... focus on breathing, think about happy things, think about Nicholas, how when he smiles your whole world turns for the better, think about when you're holding him and he's giggling, think about how gorgeous and easy to love he is"

I started to breathe, I tried to get in air but I couldn't for the life of me I was to scared, to panicked, and to worried.

"Its alright Clarissa, Just focus on those happy thoughts, think about how much you love your son, how you both need each other, Try and Focus" I finally could get air, in My face felt cool and I could breathe normally again. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Him... the man Celine said raped her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I said, I felt even worse, sickened to my stomach. I jumped from out of his grip and moved.

"Clary!" Jocelyn scolded.

"No!" I screamed. "He... did this..."

"Did what?"

"He... raped... Celine"

"What?!" Valentine gaped.

"I saw her... she said you did it..."

"Clarissa I would never do anything like that..." He stepped close to me and I flinched away.

"Stay away from me" I said, he stopped moving and just stared.

"I would never..."

"You Son Of A Bitch" Stephen said, storming up to Valentine.

* * *

**Valentine POV**

I was in complete and utter shock at what Clary said, she was really afraid of me when I tried to step closer to her, she flinched away, I had no idea what was going on... I wasn't anywhere near Celine since the disastreous wedding.

"You Son Of A Bitch" Stephen said, storming up to me. I tore my gaze from Clary and to Stephen, he punched me and I nearly fell over, I shoved him away.

"I didn't do anything!" Stephen lunged towards me again, everyone was screaming.

"You sick bastard... what because you were pissed at us you decided to go after my defenseless wife... you disgusting pig!" He knocked me off my feet and I fell back, slamming into the rough marble, I flipped up and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into Paris or Harris, what ever her name was, He got up and charged towards me again, trying to punch my face, I swiped at his foot, making him fall back, I heard a crack, and looked at him, he cried out in pain, but got up again.

"Stephen be rational! for once in your damn life... lets talk about this..."

"Talk about what? You raped and beat on her... You are a coward and a pathetic lowlife scum"

"I don't want to hurt you Stephen, But I will if I have to"

"Like how you hurt Celine?" Stephen said, lunging again, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the glass table, breaking it, he was starting to bleed now. He laid there, for a few seconds then got up again with a lamp.

"Stephen Stop!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Why should I... this fucking bastard didn't stop when he was hurting my wife"

"We don't know the whole story"

"What is there... Celine would never lie"

"Maybe she did... she did lie about the wedding"

"We all did if you do recall"

"Restrain them" A man in police uniform said, he cuffed me and Stephen.

"You are under arrest you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law... You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you..." The office went on, escorting both of us out. Stephen was shouting at them that I was the real criminal, but what really got to me was Clarissa's face she looked sickened by the sight of me.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

"Wow... that was intense" I said, it had been about eight hours since everything had happened, Celine had to stay overnight in the hospital, both Valentine and Stephen had been arrested and would be in court Wednesday morning.

"I can't believe this..." Clary said, her lips trembling, She had spent the whole night by Celine's side promising not to leave, since she was the one who found her and Celine asked for her, she comforted her and Jace.

"I know... it's just so..."

"I can't believe my father... my own father is a perverted rapist... who likes to beat on women"

"Clary, I'm not telling you what to feel or do, but I think you should get the whole story before you go jumping to conclusions"

"What conclusions... Celine said-"

"It doesn't matter what she said, Lucian, Celine, Jocelyn and Stephen all lied to you... she could have been lying sweetheart"

"Then who did that to her, by the looks of the wounds the doctor said someone had have to had done it, they were to bad to be done by her"

"So there are... other people"

"Like?"

"Lucian... Stephen..."

"Stephen would never do that to Celine he loves her too much, even though he's a complete liar and facetious he would never hurt her."

"Well, than what about Lucian... I mean he does have a problem with staying clear of the seven deadly sins..."

"Fine... I'll keep a clear mind until the police and hospital lab tech's find out who's DNA is on Celine..."

"Thats all I'm asking, because if you just automatically accuse someone and they're not guilty you'll feel bad and they'll feel bad... just... just wait"

"Okay..."

"Now go to bed it's _5Am_" I said, Clary nodded and went to bed, with Alec, she had taken Nicholas in with her, afraid. I left for my room, I collapsed unto my bed and went to sleep. Damn yesterday was eventful.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Clary had stayed with me and my mother all night, she was comforting us, my mother was too doped out on drugs to even notice anything, she was in so much pain physically and emotionally... when we got to the hospital she tried to kill herself...

I was afraid to leave her side but Clary convinced me to go back to my hotel room and get some sleep, since staying at the hospital would do me no good.

"Are you okay?" Carlita asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry about your mom"

"Its fine"

"No its not... for someone to have to go through all of that..."

"Really I am"

"You know... I can make you feel a lot better" Carlita said Seductively, I glared at her, she snapped my legs apart and moved up, she straddled my lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on Jace... we both know you like having sex, I've always wondered what it would be like with you... I also know that you've slept with numerous women since your engagement to Clary, and even after her birth of Nicholas, she knows too... we all know"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little black book, of course"

"I never slept with all of them, if you'd have look closer you would see, they asked me out, I had all their contacts... but I haven't slept with anyone since... before Clary gave birth and it was one person and that was Kaelie"

"Well then, I am sure you want to... I can see how excited you are" I glared at her.

"I don't want you... and I'll never want you, I want Clary... No I need Clary, so get the fuck out..."

"Jace"

"No Get The Fuck Out Of My Room" I enunciated every word to make sure she understood.

"Fine... Bastard!"

"You're truly disgusting you're my cousin... what the hell"

"We could have had something very special"

"Whatever"

* * *

**Alec POV**

I held onto Clary while she slept, Nicholas was in her arms, I knew she was upset about all that happened yesterday... I would be to if I found out my father was a disgusting rapist.

"Alec" Clary mumbled, she stirred in her sleep. I raised a brow and she frowned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry this whole trip was horrible"

"Maybe so... but I had a great time, because I got to spend this time with you"

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" I kissed the back of her head and we both drifted off to sleep"

* * *

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M A BITCH... BUT I MEAN... COME ON! ITS A SOAP OPERA FANFIC! SO OF COURSE THERE HAS TO BE DRAMA! DON'T HATE I'M MAKING THIS A REALLY LONG FANFIC... **

**IT MIGHT BE MORE THAN 50 CHAPTERS, BECAUSE WITH ALL THE SCENARIOS PLAYING IN MY HEAD, I JUST KNOW THIS WILL BE THE BEST FANFIC EVER!**

**I AM SO AWESOME AREN'T I?**

**I EVEN TOOK THE LIBERTY OF ADDING A LITTLE JACE... HE FINALLY DENIED A HOE! WOOHOO!**

* * *

Thanks for all the support my lovely, superstars, you are all too kind. See You Next Time On Trapped With You... Based On General Hospital Soap Opera's, because all of the twists... its amazing I know... I'm Amazing.

I've been thinking about making a Soap Opera in real life... but atlas I don't have the money to put it into production, but I know what I can do... Write Super Awesome Soap Fanfic's on here!

I will be publishing a book next year in real life! I hope you all check it out! It will be a great book, a real page turner, If You Love Twilight, Mortal Instruments & Harry Potter, I am very certain you will love my book, it's going to be a trilogy.

The Countdown for Publishing is 265 DAYS!

I Can Not Wait For All You Super Funtastic Fans To Read My Book! Love You!

* * *

**See You Guys Tomorrow!**

**Love ~ ReadersConscious~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome To Episode 19! I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS!**

* * *

_Chapter Playlist:_

_Let It Go : Adam Levine & Tessane Chin's version._

_A thousand years : Christina Aguilera_

_Let It Go : Demi Lovato_

_Heart Attack : Trey Songz_

* * *

**Stephen POV**

_Spending a night in a cell with that son of a bitch, is tiring, I tried numerous times to kick his ass... unsuccessfully I might add, I was being stupid trying to fight someone who obviously could kill me with a snap of his fingers, I could tell even as we were fighting he was holding back. I couldn't believe the nerves of this man, he raped and beat my wife into oblivion and he gets to have an arraignment, he doesn't deserve it, he could have killed her. If that bastard thinks he's going to just get away with this, he won't. I'll take matters into my own hands if I have to._

I watched as Valentine slept peacefully on his hammock, he was stiff and his face relaxed, every few minutes he would moan out Jocelyn or Clary. I watched as the guard was still asleep. _What a lazy ass moron. _

Valentine started to smile and his body became limb, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him while he was sleeping and I took off my shirt. I put the shirt carefully around his neck and tied it really tight, I started to pull on it with all my strength, and then some. Valentine started to gasp for air, he was wriggling under my grasp.

He finally awoke and tried taking my hands off the shirt, to loose the grip but however pathetic his attempts were I was clinging on for dear life.

"Grgghhhhhh!" Valentine spluttered out in between coughs,gasps and chokes for air. The Guard was still unconscious so I held on tighter, making him start to turn blue.

The officer's ran in and fumbled with the keys to open the cell, I wouldn't release my grip. I would soon rather die than have that pathetic son of a bitch live, knowing what he did with my wife.

"Let Go!" The officer's yelled, the stupid Guard was still asleep.

"No! He needs to die"

"It isn't up to you... there is no proof he did anything, only your wifes word, meaning you can't take matters into your own hands"

"Screw you all... do you really think I will let this piece of shit pig live?"

"It doesn't matter what you want to do, you will release him or we will be forced to injure you"

"I am already injured inside and out... I'll feel better when this complete buffoon is dead"

"One last time Stephen James Herondale, let him go!" One of the armed guards said, I let go and Valentine was inhaling air again, untying the shirt and throwing it to the ground, the guards sighed. I moved back and elbowed a guard grabbing the gun in his holster, I shot the gun and the fire power sent me flying, the guards tackled me allowing the gun to go sliding out the cell. I looked to see Valentine was still gasping for air, the bullet hit his leg, but other than that he was fine. _Bastard!_

"You crazy fucker!" Valentine exclaimed.

"Shut up you piece of shit..."

"Take him out of here" The officer who's gun I stole said, he was fuming with rage. They pulled me up, cuffing me and took me out of the cell.

When we reached a door they pulled it open and threw me inside, it was a small room, there was no bed or toilet inside, just a bucket.

"Since you decided to disobey the laws Mr. Herondale you will be treated like the pig you are"

The door slammed shut, leaving me sprawled against the cold floor.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Hey..." I said, walking into Celine's room, I was pushing Nicholas in his stroller.

"Hi" Jace said, he got up from his chair and kissed my cheek, making me blush, he bent down and kissed Nicholas's head.

"How is she?"

"She's still pretty doped out from last night, they say she'll wake up any minute now"

"That's good."

"Yeah... I guess"

"Jace I am so sorry."

"Why do people feel the need to apologize for something that isn't their fault?"

"It is..."

"How so?"

"Valentine's my father"

"That doesn't matter... we can't be held responsible for what other people do, it just isn't our strong suit, this world was created for everyone to have a fair chance in life, reproduce, find love and conquer all the hardships... we aren't to blame for what people around us do... if that were true we would all be locked up."

"I guess"

"How's our little buddy doing?"

"He's fine, a little more scared, but for good reasons I scared the living hell out of him yesterday..."

"Clary you had a panic attack it's not your fault"

"I should have been more brave" I sat in the couch by the window, next to the bathroom, facing Celine's bed. Nicholas started to fuss and move around irritably so I took him out his stroller and held him, _Gosh... for a two month old baby you have very developed lungs..._

"How is everyone?"

"Okay, considering what happened. My mom's hysterical. Isabelle is neutral and very open-minded. Simon is a little freaked out. Alec's been acting weird about it. Maureen and Jordan are very confused as for Amatis she's been..." Yeah... lets not say.

"She's probably rejoicing right about now"

"I wouldn't use the word rejoicing"

"Call it anything you want, she's always hated my mother for taking my father away"

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure..."

"I'll be right back" I gently put Nicholas in Jace's arms and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I was about to turn the corner when I saw someone in a room, laying in the bed, looking defeated and very tired.

"Valentine?" I said, shocked.

* * *

**Valentine POV**

_I had been rushed to the hospital and put into surgery, after that psychotic bastard tried to kill me I was defeated, even with the sleep I got from the anesthesia, it didn't feel like sleep, it felt like a twenty second eye rest. I could have beaten the shit out of Stephen probably even kill him, instead I just let him keep attacking me, with a little force, I finally had enough from him, the next time he tried to attack me I would go all in... He didn't deserve my mercy any more, he just was so blinded by rage he couldn't see Celine was lying, I wouldn't touch that nasty lying bitch even if I had been forced to. _

"Valentine?"

"Clarissa" I said, looking at the red head with piercing green eyes, she walked into the room slowly.

I felt ashamed, that she had to see me like this, weak and cuffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Celine..."

"Oh... Why are you in here... I don't mean to be rude or anything but the way your face was yesterday it looked as if I disgusted or repulsed you"

"I'm sorry, I should have heard you out... I shouldn't have just jumped the bullet-" I winced and she stopped talking.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No..."

"Okay, well as I was saying I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you, I don't know what happened or who's lying but all I know is you are my birth father and I have to give your a fair chance to explain yourself"

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, I want to know what happened yesterday when Celine..." Her voice died down.

"I didn't know anything about her until I saw you... By the angel when I saw the blood and how you were panicking I was frightened, I tried to snap you out of it. I was talking with Jocelyn outside the tent after everyone had left the wedding, then I went upstairs to make a call, after that I went back downstairs to meet Jocelyn"

"So you didn't hurt Celine?"

"I would never lay my hands on a woman" Clarissa looked at me for a second, I wondered what was going through her mind.

"I believe you" She said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"How come you haven't came into contact with me at all before the wedding?"

"I never knew about you... All I knew was that Jocelyn had a daughter, when I came back to the states from Switzerland I heard Jocelyn had a daughter who was five, I wondered for so many reasons if you could have possibly be my daughter, since me and Jocelyn had been reunited twenty one and a half years ago, I asked her and she dismissed it, merely saying she was with Lucian to, but I wasn't having it, I tried and tried to look into your background as well as hers and Lucian's than I found out Lucian was sterile meaning unless she had slept with another man you were my daughter, atlas I had one of my close friends Doctor Penhallow test your blood when you gave birth to Nicholas, and I found out you were my daughter, I so desperately wanted more than anything to tell you, I even confronted Jocelyn and Lucian, but they told me you had a lot going on in your life and me trying to become apart of it would ruin it, so I decided to put it off, than I overheard Lucian's plan to keep you married the the Herondale boy, and I knew I had to do something"

"Did you ever think about me?"

"For sixteen whole years, I wondered if you were my daughter, I so desperately wanted to know if you were my daughter, but you were never hospitalized, until you gave birth to Nicholas, thats when I found out for sure that you were my daughter"

"You waited sixteen whole years?"

"'Yes Clarissa"

"Call me Clary..."

"Alright Clary"

"I'll do my best to help you"

"Okay"

"So, why are you here?"

"Stephen tried to kill me..."

"Oh my..."

"I'm fine, just a little tired"

"I'll let you rest, I have to get back to Nicholas"

"I'll be back later with Mom..."

"Thanks Clary" She smiled then left.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"I come bearing Coffee" Clary said, with two coffee's I laughed.

"Thanks"

"Well everyones expressing gratitude today"

"Huh?"

"Nothing... so how was your time alone?" She asked sitting next to me on the couch, Nicholas was asleep.

"Great, we had a serious talk about how gorgeous you are, and he fell asleep thinking about his beautiful mommy" Clary blushed.

"Why are you always flirting"

"Call it what you want, but I'll always do it if it brings out that mesmerizing smile"

"Flattery becomes you..."

"I guess so"

"We should go back, I have to go see my mom there's some urgent business to attend to"

"Such as?"

"Stephen shot Valentine in the leg"

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"Where is he?"

"In this hospital... Why?"

"No reason"

"Jace. Don't do anything to hurt him, I don't think he's guilty... everyone's innocent until proven guilty, meaning I won't lose faith in him until then"

"Clary..."

"No... Jace you wanted people to give you a chance, which we all happily obliged to... you more than anyone should know how he feels"

"Fine" I muttered coolly.

"Promise me" I didn't look at her.

"Why?"

"Jace look me in the eye and promise me, I know you. You would never break a promise"

"I promise" I said, looking her in her beautiful green eyes.

"To?"

"Stay away from Valentine and give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Good, now I have to go, I'll be back here later, do you want to come with me or..."

"I'll go with you, I'll stay out of trouble that way"

"Great choice" Clary smiled, I put Nicholas in his stroller and walked over to my mother, I kissed her forehead, then I pushed the stroller holding Clary's hand.

I felt like somethings were going to change for the better, me and Clary had been becoming close again, enough to say we were friends, I wished we could be more than that, but for right now it was good to know I had her again, even if it was just as friends, she made me so happy, all those torturous months I had spent without her had come back to haunt me, I felt so lost with her and Nicholas, now that I had them I felt alot better.

* * *

**Who loved this chapter? I know I did... Poor Valentine, but at least Clary's on his side, hopefully Jocelyn and the others feel the same way... I know you are all missing Simon, Jordan, Maureen, Lucian, Jocelyn, Amatis and Celine's POV.**

**They will be coming very soon! Trust me... next will be Jocelyn, Simon, Clary and Valentine's POV.**

**Love you all, also a certain fan has been requesting I get a BETA READER... I kind of agree with her/him but If I did, I wouldn't get to update every other day... I would only get to update once a week or every three days, because the Beta's so far have told me that's when their schedule allows them, and I can't do that to you guys! I know my grammar is probably horrible, but at least in real life I have editors at my side to correct my real book!**

**Lol... But anyway I don't know my books title I'll know in two months maybe longer... Ugh! My publish day got pushed back to early 2015... I am so depressed kind of... that's 513 days precisely... This sucks... but I have to be pushed back because the new book for Cassandra Clare comes out soon and everyone's boosting over that, along with Lissa Price's stories as well... so because I am a beginner trilogy writer and no one really knows me... I have to wait until the buzz dies down, Hopefully they won't delay it any longer...**

**I can't wait to see the hard copy of my book! I know you and the rest of the world will love it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. IT IS REALLY CRUCIAL AND IMPORTANT TO ALL OF YOU THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I AM PLANNING ON DOING TO THE STORY! **

**I PROMISE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT!**

* * *

**Jocelyn POV**

_For some God given reason, I couldn't stop crying, the most dumbest thing why should I care that Valentine raped Celine? He means nothing to me. I'm just the mother of his children, nothing else, Why the hell should I care? And Clary... her face when she heard that... No! Stop thinking about it!_

"Mom..." Clary said, I knew her voice from anywhere, I went to the door and opened it, I saw Clary standing there with Nicholas in her arms.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come see me"

"I'm still pissed at you yes... but you are my mother and nothing can change that" I let her in and shut the door we went to the couch.

"Can I?" I asked she nodded and handed me Nicholas.

"Boy he's getting so big"

"Yeah, Mom" Clary stared into my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I know you're in hysterics about Valentine... but he seems innocent, from what he's told me so far, I don't know whats true, or who's lying for that matter, but just because I know Celine doesn't mean she deserves to be trusted... I'm putting my trust in Valentine, and so should you"

"Why such a huge leap of faith?"

"Isabelle told me how I should just play day by day and see where it gets me, everyones innocent until proven guilty, the government has said that and so have you."

"Have you spoken to him since..."

"Yes, I saw him at the hospital, Stephen tried to kill him and ended up shooting him last night, we had a long talk about what happened, where he was and also about him being my father, He didn't deserve that mom... I didn't deserve that, no one deserves to have their child kept from them... it's not fair. Because of you and dad... I can't bring myself to even call Valentine dad, I want to but... it just doesn't feel right, I barely know him"

"I'm so sorry Clary, I wanted to tell you I really did, I thought about it all the time, but Lucian said, It would be a better idea to just leave it be... since you already thought he was your father and..." I looked at the floor.

"And what mom?" Clary asked anxiously.

"Luke just felt right..."

"It wasn't Lucian's decision to make it was Valentine's and yours! I am his daughter not Lucian's, I'll never be hi daughter in the blood sense, So get over it..."

"Clarissa, no matter how evil, vindictive or manipulating Luke is he is still your father more so than Valentine could ever be"

"So now you're on his side?"

"Yes! because I know Valentine, he's a liar and a brutal cheap shot, that's why I took you away from him" I dreaded telling her all these things but she had to hear it, I was only trying to keep her safe.

Lucian walked in. "She's right Clary, I've always tried to keep you from finding out that your real father is a bastard, I didn't want you to have to carry that burden"

"Wow... thats a shocker"

"Clary you don't know who he is, he's just lying to you, don't think for one minute that he actually cares about you"

"Yeah, because you care so much about me, no father in their right mind would sell their daughter off to some guy just because his company was about to be taken from him-" Lucian cut her off.

"I DID NO SU-"

"Shut up and let me talk! You are a greedy, pathetic liar, and I won't fall for your lies anymore, _You Did Sell Me Off To Jace!_ That's exactly what you did, You gave me away like I was some sort of whore and I am not! If you really loved me or thought of me as your daughter, you wouldn't have done that, but atlas I am so glad you did because if you hadn't I wouldn't have Nicholas and I could never regret that, because he so far is the best thing that has ever happened out of this whole thing! You are not my father, you will never be my father! I am not your blood and blood isn't always thicker in the end!"

"Clary..." I said, she looked so angry.

"I am being honest with you Clary, I didn't lie about you and Jace. I just didn't tell you thats different and you are no different in this situation with Alec, he's not Nicholas's father but you are raising Nicholas to believe that Nicholas is his son. No matter how you spin it you are doing the exact same thing Jocelyn is doing"

"ENOUGH!" Clary screamed, Nicholas started to cry, I tried rubbing his back to soothe him, but he just got louder.

"I am different then you! Jace knows Nicholas is his son, and I would never replace Jace's role in Nicholas's life and for your information Lucian, Jace and Nicholas are spending time together, Since you fail to have faith in Valentine, I will. To hell with both of you, stay away from me and my son" Clary said, she took Nicholas away from me and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her.

"Happy now you bastard?" I snapped, shooting off the couch and standing in front of Lucian. He punched me knocking the wind out of me, I fell back onto the floor, he kicked me in the stomach again and again, and I cried, when he finally stopped, I cradled myself in the fetus position.

"Don't think for one moment me and you are on the same level bitch, we aren't Clary may talk to me like that but you won't. I need her, but you I could do anything I want with, so don't test me!" Lucian snapped, I flinched.

_Still I said nothing, too afraid to speak, I knew if I talked to Clary or anyone and told them what Lucian had done and what he would do. He would have me or the others killed and I cared to much for my little girl to do so, so I just stayed there with Lucian towering over me, I paid no attention to all the curse words leaving his mouth. He was an annoying bastard and I wanted so bad for him to die! he deserved to die!_

"Get off your lazy ass and get in the bedroom!" Lucian barked, I didn't want to move. I couldn't move, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to the bedroom, I whimpered when he tightened his grip on my hair and threw me onto the bed, slamming the bedroom door he locked it, I couldn't look at his face, he stifled my crying by pushing my face deeper into the pillow, all that came out was muffled moans, his sickened ass probably liked it. He unbuckled his pants and took off his clothes. he pulled off my skirt and panties in one swift move, and started to kiss me. I wished I could die. if anything just have him beat me bloody, but he would never coward away from humiliating me and making me feel like shit. He started to slam into me, in a not so gentle way, leaving hickeys all over me.

* * *

**Jonathan POV**

_I saw Clary and my nephew, she was storming out of mothers room, her son Nicholas looked so much like her, I wanted nothing more than to hug her, I had been watching her from a far since she was the age of 10, I had made sure no one messed with her and when they did I would beat the shit out of them, I would never let my sister get ill treated, she was a princess she meant the world to me. I hated how dad was framed, I knew Lucian would do something like this, he's just the prick to do it. _

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when Clary bumped into me, I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly check her and Nicholas over.

"Oh.. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... um... I was.." She kept babbling on and on, the baby was gurgling up spit.

"Its fine, I wasn't watching where I was going, he's very cute"

"Huh?" She was still staring at me with a weird expression.

"The baby" She nodded.

"Oh... thank you"

"No need to thank me, it's natural a baby is cute when they have a beautiful mother" She smiled.

"Thats nice..." She said, she still had the odd expression on her face.

"Are you by any chance related to Valentine Morgenstern?" She asked, her face full of curiosity. _Its now or never Jonathan, tell her what do you have to lose? _

"He's my father"

"Oh... I guess that makes you my brother..." She said, looking down.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit rude or anything, it's just I'm not in the best mood right now"

"Its fine really" I hadn't been expecting much from her, because to be honest we were strangers to each other.

"How about you come over to my room for dinner? We can get better acquainted" She suggested, I smiled.

"Sure what time?"

"Um..." She stared into space for a minute, deep in thought.

"Eight?"

"Okay... see you at eight" I started to walk off when I remembered I had no idea where her room was.

"I don't know where..."

"Room 2158"

"Alright"

* * *

**So here is Jocelyn and Jonathans POV!**

**I've been delaying it for a while, but with much thought I knew I had to give it to you guys!**

**Yes, Jonathan and Valentine are good people in this, if some of you didn't catch my hints...**

**For all the people who keep pming me saying this story is very stupid for making Luke and Celine the bads guys... I don't care its my story feel free to go somewhere else, it's my vision... I am not sorry for doing so, I'm writing MY story in the way I want, sorry if it irritates some of you. **

**But this isn't one of those CLICHE STORIES, that are too based on the book, I'm doing MY FANFIC the way I WANT...**

**TO ALL MY LOVELY FANS! KEEP READING REVIEWING!**

**I ENSURE YOU WITH THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THIS STORY WILL ABSOLUTELY HAVE YOU GUYS AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS!**

**PROBABLY SOME WILL HATE ME! PROBABLY SOME WILL LOVE ME? BUT I DEFINITELY KNOW YOU WILL LOVE THIS!**

* * *

**I HAVE RENEWED THIS STORY FOR A SECOND SEASON! WOOHOO!**

**MEANING 100 CHAPTERS!**

**YES ONE HUNDRED!**

**MAYBE ANOTHER FIFTY EPISODES IF THIS STORY IS EVEN MORE POPULAR BY THE TIME I HIT 80 CHAPTERS!**

**BUT LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

* * *

**After about three more chapters, they all will be at home in their apartments! I'll start on Simon/Maia/Isabelle's Story Line.**

**Then Jocelyn/Celine/Lucian**

**Then Lucian/Celine/Stephen**

**Then Jace/Clary/Nicholas/Alec**

**Then Alec/Magnus/Clary**

**Then Clary/Alec/Jace**

**Then etc...**

**This is a SOAP OPERA FANFIC! SO OF COURSE IM GOING TO START SHOWING IT AS ONE!**

**So in the chapters to come they will be long and with other charcter story lines not just Clary, Jace and Alec's.**

**So get ready for the CRAZY/TWISTED/LYING/MANIPULATION/EDGE OF THE SEAT/SCREAMING AT THE MOBILE DEVICE/HAPPY/CRYING SOAP OPERA TRAPPED WITH YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alec POV**

_Clary has been acting weird all day, she came back talking about Valentine and her mother and Lucian. It was just weird hearing about her previous conversations with them. It was like her parents wanted her to hate them. Valentine on the other hand seemed innocent I guess. But you never know seeming and being are to different things. He could be just as guilty but we'll never know at least the labs come in tomorrow morning. So I can stop worrying. _

"Nicholas!" Clary giggled, Nicholas was trying to sit up by himself but kept landing on his side.

"Your fault" I said, putting him on my lap. I had worn a tux, as well as little Nicholas, Clary wore a green mini dress.

"CECE BURGUNDY!" Isabelle yelled, barging into the room. Clary groaned. I laughed.

"Have you no boundaries?" I asked. Isabelle smirked.

"Hell no, Have you no shame?" I stared at her.

"I saw your little session in the-"

"Alright Iz, enough" Clary said, Isabelle laughed. Simon was staring at Clary.

"When will you grow up little sis?"

"When I stop breathing"

"Well I can arrange for that" I said, Clary glared at me and I just gave an apologetic smile.

"Well Hello My lovelies" I knew that voice anywhere, I turned and saw Magnus he walked in Clary kissed his cheek.

"Hey Mags" Clary said, smiling. She obviously invited him, I didn't even know he was still here, I hadn't ran into him at all.

"So where's Mr. Nicholas Aiden Fairchild?" Magnus asked, settling on the couch next to Clary, Isabelle and Simon. I on the other hand was on the opposite couch by myself. Magnus smiled at me, well I thought so until he walked over and held out his hands. I handed Nicholas to Magnus.

Nicholas started to giggle, spitting up on himself. Magnus laughed. Clary stared in amazement.

"He loves you at first sight... how nice" Clary laughed. Isabelle scowled.

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Isabelle yelled storming into the kitchen.

"Whats her problem?" Magnus asked. Clary and Simon laughed, I just stared at Magnus.

"When Isabelle first met Nicholas, he cried and threw up on her" I remembered that day. Isabelle shot daggers at Nicholas.

"Oh..."

"Yup" Simon said. He watched Isabelle, then walked over to her.

"Oh god..." Magnus cringed. I smelt it to, Nicholas pooped. Clary rolled her eyes and took Nicholas, she went to the baby room.

"So um how are you?" I asked. Magnus eyed me curiously.

"Fine and you?" He asked.

"Great."

"I can see that, seeming that handsome little boy is a run for the money" Magnus said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I love him" I said, smiling.

"So, you and Clary" Magnus said. For a split second I saw something in him but it quickly went away when a knock sounded on the door. Isabelle raced to get it. She nearly fell over when she saw the guy at the door. He looked okay for the utmost he could have been a valentine clone, just younger.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle" Isabelle said, she gave him a flirty smile. I rolled my eyes, while Simon scowled.

"I'm Jonathan but people call me Jon" Jonathan said, he walked in and sat next to Magnus.

"Hey" Magnus said.

"Hi" I noticed Jonathan was checking Magnus out which made me upset. I wondered why I cared. Me and Magnus have been over for years. I can't get back together with Magnus. We've both moved on. I obviously don't love him anymore. I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I just need some sleep or something. I can't be in love with him I love Clary... I love Clary more than anything. Magnus is the most sweetest, most annoy- I mean Clary... I love Clary... I love...

.

.

.

I love Magnus...

* * *

**Clary POV**

_I watched Magnus and Alec, throughout the whole dinner. it didn't seem like Magnus was staying true to his word on the day of the wedding. He promised he wouldn't interfere with our relationship, yet here he was. I don't know whats going on in my life right now. Maybe we're not meant to be after all. Maybe I am meant to be alone. _

"So you're telling me this Jace character had a bath in spaghetti?" Jonathan asked, I nodded. He chuckled.

"Hopefully Nicholas doesn't go down that path. I don't think I can handle a pasta and noodles filled baby" I teased, Nicholas cooed and I kissed his head, he had a nice head of hair and he was only two months, that was alot. I loved him.

"Hey don't you remember when we dyed Jace's underwear green?" Isabelle asked. I blushed really hard. Alec, looked down.

"Yeah, it was really funny..." I said.

"So, Jonathan how's your life going?" Isabelle asked. Jonathan smiled.

"I'm actually the co-ceo of Dad's company. I'm up for leadership when he retires. Though I don't think I really want to take over. I'm okay with standing behind the lines" Jonathan explained. I nodded so he didn't like being in the spotlight.

"Great" Simon muttered, playing with his fork, I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I noticed Alec and Magnus deep in conversation about a trip they took. I knew right away what Magnus was doing. He was reminiscing about the good old days. Reminding Alec of their relationship. I had done it once when I was in highschool.

My phone rang and I quickly got up, leaving Nicholas to frown. He was in his high chair and Isabelle was flirting with Jonathan, Jonathan was paying attention to Nicholas and Simon looked ready to kill Jonathan.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone, not bothering to look at the caller's ID.

"Hi, Ms Fairchild?" A female's voice said. I wondered who it was.

"Yes, this is she?" I said, the female breathed.

"The results of Celine Herondale's lab results are in." She said.

"Okay.." I said. Why were they telling me.

"She's pregnant" She said. I nearly dropped the phone.

"What?" I said.

"Yes ma'am. She wanted me to only tell you, not her son nor husband. She's asking for you" The female said. I sighed.

"Um... I'll be there in a few minutes" I said, The woman said okay then hung up. I went to the bedroom and changed into a pair of denim jeans, pink cardigan and a cute floral thick-strapped tank top. it was cream with pink flowers. I grabbed cream flats then went back out to the dining room.

"Hey where you going?" Alec asked, raising a brow.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" I said, lying. I couldn't tell him Celine hadn't wanted anyone to know. Simon glared at me.

"Alright" Alec said, he was too wrapped up in Magnus to see that I was lying. Which totally pissed me off.

"I'm going to take Nicholas with me" I said, going for Nicholas, I lifted him up and got his bag and coat. Simon followed me out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Simon POV**

I could tell Clary was lying, She averted everyones gazes. I followed her into the hall and looked at her.

"You're lying" I said, stating a fact.

"I'm going to see Celine, she doesn't want anyone to know" she said. I nodded.

"Well I know, and she'll have to get over it." I said, she laughed.

"I know you're upset about Alec and Magnus. They're flirting like no one else is there" I said, she looked down.

"Yeah... as well as Isabelle" She said, I winced at the thought of Isabelle and Jonathan.

"Why do we always have to fall for the people who tend to break our hearts. Maybe not on purpose but it still happens..." I said, Clary looked at Nicholas.

"I don't know Si... I do love Alec. But it just seems like he loves someone else" She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"He loves you. You have to believe that" I said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I just don't know what to believe anymore" She said, I nodded. I watched her walk away. Maybe she was right, Look at Maia and Isabelle. I was conflicted as well as herself.

* * *

**So My one of my books are being published this month. Its going to be for $5.00 United States Currency Dollars. **

**Please support me & Share the news, & Read my book :) Its going to be $5.00**

**Its called Lies Untold... Its a series. **

**Hopefully my true fans will support me and my book :) **

**I'm sorry to say I wont be on Fanfic for a month. I have book signings and parties and etc... in my home town of Oa. Florida. **

**Sorry... but I will be back. I promise :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clary POV**

_I watched Celine sleep, I didn't wake her up, partly because what Valentine said, what if he was innocent. What if she was lying. I had so much to think about. I don't even know where me and Alec lie. He was basically eye-fucking Magnus earlier and Magnus. Oh. I hate Magnus I can't believe him. He made a promise to me now I know he's not worth shit. His words mean nothing anymore. I hate him so much, I'll never forgive him. He's a horrible person and it pisses me off even more. _

Nicholas was fast asleep by the time we got to the hospital. I just watched him sleep, He was in his stroller. I watched him sleep, he looked like a peaceful angel. I smiled to myself.

"They're something aren't they?" Celine said, I looked up she was still lying down, her eyes opened a crack.

"Hmm?" I said, she smiled a small but nice smile.

"Babies. I remember when I had Jace, I loved him so much. I don't think I'd ever loved anyone as much as I'd love Jace" She said, I smiled. Nicholas did remind me of Jace. I remember when I saw Jace's baby picture. I thought Nicholas was the splitting image of Jace, the only difference was his green eyes. Other than that he could be his baby twin.

"Yeah. I know that feeling. Its like nothing else in the world matters, when I stare at him. Its like all my problems drift away" I frown at this, remembering everything thats going on.

"How is everyone?" She asked, I shut Magnus out of my mind.

"They're fine" I say, she nods.

"I'm truly sorry you had to see me like that Clary" She looks at me her face genuine. This really is confusing me to the point where I can't think straight.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." I say, I remember the reason I'm here. "What are you going to do about..." I gesture to her, she looks down and all the sincerity and peace molds into a disgusted and uncomfortable expression.

"I am to do away with it. I do not want that thing inside me. Growing the thought of it repulses me to the worst state imaginable. As soon as I can I will rid myself of that disgusting pesticide." She says, he voice harsh, All the liquid dry in my mouth and throat. I stare at her and nod. Its the only thing I can do.

"Please don't _tell_ anyone _Clarissa_. I fear I don't want any more problems or pity" I nod.

"I'm really tired, why don't you take Nicholas home and you both get some rest?" She says, I nod. pushing Nicholas's stroller, I leave her room.

The ride to the Hotel is strange. I keep thinking of what Celine said. I know being raped or whatever is really going on must be bad. But that child has done no wrong. It doesn't deserve to be discarded like crap. I get out the car, and pull out Nicholas's stroller putting him back inside. He's still asleep. He could probably sleep through an apocalypse.

When inside the hotel, I run into Jace.

"Hey" He says. I look at him, he smiles. "Where have you been, everyones been looking for you"

"Sorry, I went to see Celine, she looks alot better" I say, he nods.

"Yeah, earlier she wouldn't look at me, but I guess thats the after effects" He says. I smile.

"I guess" I say, I feel my voice come out sad, as if he can sense it he raises a brow.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I shrug.

"I have no idea what alright means anymore" I say, I'm just so sick of everything happening right now. Why couldn't my life be normal.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I notice Clary's face, she looks sad. I hear her voice and my concern rises. I wonder if it has anything to do with Alec and Magnus. I mean he has been acting different. He didn't even notice Clary wasn't in the hotel. Isabelle came to me worried. Which meant something was wrong, because she hadn't really spoken to me since, well months. _

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"I don't really feel like it right now. I have to much thoughts running through my mind." She says.

I look at her then to Nicholas. "Why don't I ask Paris to watch Nicholas and you come stay with me" She stares at me.

"Nothing going to happen, I just think you need a break" She nods.

"I'll take him to Paris. Why don't you go to my room" I offer up, she nods. I hand her my room key then push Nicholas's stroller to the elevator.

_Ten minutes later:_

"Stop kissing his cheeks woman! he's a baby not a toy!" I yell at her, she rolls her eyes.

"Fine" She says, she puts him in crib, I shake my head. She had to get a suite with two rooms, which I was glad about it. Because this was very handy.

"I'll come get him in the morning" I say, she shakes her head.

"It's fine, I'll just bring him to the airport. Hopefully you don't ruin all chances with Clary. She's a nice girl though that book..." She said.

"I know Carlita did it" I say, she stares at me with wide eyes.

"I thought..."

"I know, she tried to seduce me" I explain.

She shakes her head. "Good night" She says, I close the door and head to my room.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_I sit on Jace's couch and think about everything, this vacation, the wedding that never happened, Alec and Magnus, Simon and Isabelle, Jonathan, Celine and Valentine. My parents. I don't know what The hell is going on with me and it scares me to death. Knowing my life is on a slow but surely charter plane to hell._

Jace walks in after about fifteen minutes. He sits beside me.

"What do you want to do?" He asks. I shrug.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asks. I nod. Maybe this nightmare will go away for a few hours if I sleep.

He helps me up and leads me to his room. He opens a dresser and takes out a shirt, handing it to me. I go into the bathroom and change out of my clothes and into his shirt. I put my hair into a bun, then I wash my face. When I walk out I see Jace shirtless and in black boxers. I haven't seen him like that since... I shake the thought out of my mind and lean on the closed bathroom door, he turns around.

"You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch." He says, I walk over and shake my head.

"We can both sleep here" I say, _theres nothing wrong with us sharing a bed_, I tell myself. _Liar! _I screech. He nods, and turns off the light, climbing into bed, I follow suit, laying next to him, side by side.

"Clary" Jace whispers into my hair.

"Yes?" I inquire. Turning to face me, he does the same.

"Is this" He gestures to my face. "About Alec and Magnus?" He asks.

"Maybe, but not just them. Everything. This whole thing has been horrible" I say, he nods.

"I'm sorry" He says. I furrow a brow.

"For?"

"All of this happening. I wish I could change this whole trip" He said. I smile.

"Its not your fault really Jace. But can we stop talking about it. I just want to forget" I say.

"Okay"

I stare into his golden orbs. He so far has been the only guy in my life, never mind Simon. Who actually cared enough about me to ask what was wrong. He could sense my sadness. He didn't try to take advantage of me.

I roll on top of him and his eyes widen. I take his face in mines and kiss him, softly and chaste. He pulls back.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I look at him.

"This" I say, pecking him on the lips, when I move back I see he tenses up.

"Clary, we are not doing that" Jace says sternly, I stare at him with confusion.

"Don't you want me?" I ask.

He squeezes his eyes shut. "God, yes... I want you more than you can understand. But what I want isn't just physical. Its emotional, mental" he says. I stare at him blankly.

"Clary I love you, more so than that I respect you. I would never do this, just because you think I want it or need it. I need you more than that." He says, I smile internally. Jace has never ever done something so amazing.

"Will you forgive me?" I ask. His eyes snap open.

"Why?"

"For being a horrendous bitch" I say, he shakes his head, and I frown.

"I don't need to forgive you Clary, it's me who should be asking you for your forgiveness" He says. My jaw drops unable to say anything. I roll off of him and we spoon. For some reason unknown this feels alot better than it ever did with Alec. Even better than when me and Jace were together the first time around. I don't feel safe or even oblivious to the world. I feel realistic and love towards Jace. The Jace who has hurt me before. I love Jace...

* * *

**I know. I know! I said I wouldn't update anymore for this month. But I can't stay away from all my beautiful fans. I love you guys to much to ever disregard you guys :)**

**So Who loves this? Clace forever? Idk... I mean there are 77 more chapters left. So you never know what can happen between then and now *wink, wink***

**I love you guys, you are all my lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jace POV**

_I wake up with a face full of hair. I see Clary and immediately think of last night. I smile to myself, I finally told her how I really felt. I didn't act like and ass or cocky I just took care of her. I hope she'll feel better when she wakes up. I watch her sleeping, she looks peaceful. What I wouldn't give to stop all her problems from happening. _

I get up and walk towards the bathroom, closing the door I take a shower. I let the warm water, soothe me and I think about Clary's smile. Last night it was the most genuineness I've seen from her, since Alec. He deserved an earful for causing Clary pain. As much as I wanted to claim her as my Clary. I knew she wasn't mines to begin with. Alec had her though he didn't deserve her. And Magnus I just wanted to beat his sparkly ass. I would be fine with Clary being with Alec or any other guy as long as she was happy.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I dry off, and towel dry my hair. I brush my teeth and wash my hair. When I walk back into the room I notice Clary's still sleeping. I smile. Nicholas must be a trouble maker like myself at that age. I tiptoe into the room and change into gray boxers. Discarding my towel on the chair. I pick out denim jeans and a nice blue Hollister shirt.

I walk out the room, closing the door carefully. I order room service, then plop myself onto the couch. I check my messages on my phone.

_"Jace! What the hell! I haven't heard from you since last night where's Clary?" Isabelle's voice is filled with worry. _

_"Dude, Clary hasn't been back since her visit to Celine" Simon says. _

_"You prick. Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls? I've tried to apologize" Carlita said. _I groan and put my phone down. Someone knocks on the door. _Thats kind of fast for room service. _

I open the door to see a fuming Alec. "Where the hell is she?" He says. _No one knew Clary was here... Paris _. I mentally slap myself for filling that blabbermouth in.

"Lower your voice she's sleeping" I warn him. He glares at me.

"She should be sleeping in our suite, not yours" He says, I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if she was to upset to even speak to you. What with you and Magnus eye fucking each other. Everyone see's it. She doesn't deserve that. And You. You claim to love her yet, it took you ten hours to notice she was missing. You must really care" My jaw locks and I clench my fists.

"Oh shut the hell up. I do care about her. You just couldn't wait to step in. I bet you tried to sleep with her. _My Girlfriend_" He said. He emphasized on 'My Girlfriend'.

"I didn't try to sleep with her for your information. Not that it's any of your business. I was listening to her and actually giving a damn for what she said or how she felt" Alec was such an ass for treating Clary like that.

"It is my business, now get the hell out of my way" He says. I size him up and I scowl at him.

"Alec, she's sleeping and My guess is for the first time in days she's actually getting to have some decent sleep. I'll be damned If I let you ruin that. I don't care about your lame insecurities or problems. Leave her alone, she deserves a break" I say. He shoots me the daggers but steps back.

"Fine, but if she's going to stay here, so am I" He says. I sigh.

"Great realization" I say. "Shouldn't you be packing?" I ask.

He grumbles.

"I'm going to get Nicholas from Paris, after one night with her. He's probably begging to be away from her" I said, thinking of Paris's constant lip flapping.

He nodded, I moved out the way. I said I wouldn't get in the way of her happiness. I close the door behind me and walk off to retrieve my son.

* * *

**Alec POV**

_When Paris told me Clary spent the night with Jace. I wanted to kill him, but what he said, was right. I did completely ignore Clary last night. I felt guilty and worse I knew he was right, which made me even more pissed, but not with Jace, with myself. _

I stare at Clary's sleeping figure. She's in his shirt, it reaches mid thigh. I feel my anger go away. I sit beside her and watch her sleep.

Her eyes flutter open and I kiss her. She looks shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. I frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing" I feel bad for saying it.

"I needed a break" She says. Hurt that she couldn't just come to me I stare at her.

"So you went to Jace?" I inquire, she looks down.

"Did you two sleep together?" I ask her. She doesn't look up. _So Jace lied to me. That son of a bitch. _I tense and she shoots her head up.

"No Alec. We didn't Jace didn't do anything but talk to me and comfort me." She says. I stare at her, she's not telling me something. I can tell in the way she dodges away from my stares.

"But something did happen" I say. She nods.

"I kissed him.." She says, still not meeting my gaze. "I tried to seduce him" I look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" I say, my tone low and my eyes searching her.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I was just so... so angry. But I know that doesn't excuse my behavior." I can't even say anything.

"Alec, please know that I didn't want to hurt you" She begs. I kiss her and she squeals, kissing me back.

"Magnus" I moan. Realizing what I said, My eyes widened. She pulled back and pushed me away from her. She runs into the bathroom and slams the door.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_He called me Magnus. He called me the name of the man he claimed to not love. He said he loved me yet he called me Magnus. I can't believe he would do this. I was honest with him. I told him the truth and he called me Magnus. Another persons name. I felt tears roll down my face. My throat dry, I cried into my knee's. I was cradling my knees in my arms, my head pressed against my knees. _

"Clary. I didn't mean it" Alec said, I felt my face grow hot.

He was rapping on the door. I got up and opened the door, his face was full of guilt. I glared at him.

"You're a liar!" I screamed at him, he looked at me with sadness and guilt. "You say it didn't mean anything. Say it to my face. Look me into my eyes and tell me it meant nothing!" I yelled.

"It didn't mean anything to me Clary" He said, his eyes were hooked in mines and I felt my knees buckle. I felt like I would fall to the ground. I was sobbing alot harder than before. He lied to me, I gave him the opportunity to tell me the truth and he didn't. I teared my eyes from him and looked down. I felt my heart, pounding inside my chest. With each beat, I felt as if the world was crashing around me. My heart hurt.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "We're done" I said, my voice very sad and hard. He stared at me with a genuinely hurt expression.

"Clar-" I cut him off.

"I gave you a chance to prove to me that you loved me. That you trust me. That what we had meant more than what you just know made it. You lied to me. You looked me in the eyes and lied to me. Alec. You ruined our relationship when you decided to lie to my face!" I screamed.

He said nothing, which made me even more angry. "You love Magnus. And don't you dare deny it. I saw the way you looked at him. I heard the way you moaned his name just now!" I screamed, even louder, Anger and rage were filling my vision.

"Just go. I can't do this... If I keep pretending like I don't care, like I don't notice the way you look. I'll only hurt myself more. I can't be with you knowing you want to be with someone else. I love Jace, just like you love Magnus and I can't see myself going after Jace. Because of you. I know how much it would hurt you and I won't do it. I won't be with anyone. But Alec. You can be with Magnus. You want to, you need to, so just do it" I say, all the fight is drained from me and I wipe at the tears as I hear the suite door close. Alec walks out, looking like someone stole his joy. Jace walks in with Nicholas.

* * *

**The big break up scene... I know Alery Fans want to kill me as well as Clace fans but Clary is a morale based person. She'd never go after someone else intentionally knowing it would hurt someone she cared about or didn't care about. because she loves Alec, she wont be with Jace or anyone else. **

**Will Alec do what Clary told him to do or will he do the same thing Clary does?**

**REVIEW!**

**Yup I'm awesome! Two chapters in an hour period :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jace POV**

_It had been a week since the plane ride back to New York, I was so glad we were back. I missed being home. I hated the vacation, or trip. Whatever! The only thing I enjoyed was telling Clary how I really felt. It was like a weight had been lifted off my rode on my families private jet, since Clary didn't want to use anything from her parents. Alec had tagged along with, Isabelle, Simon, Paris, Maureen, Jordan and Magnus. Why Magnus. I have no idea, both him and Alec were pissing me off. I choose to do the right thing and give them a ride back._

"Are you okay?" I ask, We were back in our NYC penthouse. I had missed being home, it was less of a hassle. Clary was on the couch next to me curled up into ball.

"Fine" She says, I can tell she isn't.

"No you aren't" I say, I move closer to her and pick her up, placing her on my lap and her face is in front of mines.

"I really don't want to talk about it Jace" She says. I sigh.

"You haven't spoken to anyone but me since the trip back. Nicholas can't talk so he doesn't count" I say, I stare into her green eyes.

"I just can't talk about it. It was a stupid fling. I'm done with it. I really don't want to talk to Alec nor Magnus. No especially Magnus he can go to hell" She said, her eyes darkened at the mention of his name. I pressed my forehead to her shoulder.

"Clary I'm here for you. I'll be here to do or give anything you need. I won't take advantage of you. Anything you want or need just know I'm here, no questions asked" I say, she nods.

"Our life is so complicated. I'm going to be twenty-two in a month and my life is already a mess. I just feel as if I'm ready to be over it" She says. I chuckle.

"So is mines. My mother hasn't even attempted to talk to me or anyone for that matter" I say, Clary sucks in a breath, I stare at her.

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask. She looks down and shakes her head.

"Clar-" She kisses me with desperation, sadness and passion. I react the only way I could. I kiss her back, gently licking her lips for access she grants me access. I let my tongue enter her mouth and she just lets me take control of it. I kiss her neck, trailing kisses around her neckline. Its slow and chaste. I kiss her face and smile. I bask in the triumph I feel. Clary kissed me but somehow it doesn't feel right. She's getting over Alec. I lift her up, with myself and lead her to the bedroom, its right across from Nicholas's. I close the door, kissing her. She kisses me back. I can't say no to her. Though my needs are very, very determined to kill me. I want her to make love to me not just have meaningless sex. I want us to have sex like we did when we conceived Nicholas. I nip her earlobe, lying her on the bed, I gently remove her sports tank, I stare at her chest in a amazement. Nipping at them lightly. She moans.

Clary rolls me over onto my back and looks me in the eyes. "Jace" She says, I stare at her.

"Yeah?" I find my voice to be hoarse.

"I love you" She says, My eyes widen. "I love you a lot. I don't know why I feel so bad about this whole Alec thing, because he moved on with Magnus so quickly. When I'm with you I feel very happy, annoyed and loved. Sure you push me past my limits and irritate me. But I love you, it feels wrong to love you, when me and Alec broke up seven days ago. I want to be with you, more than Anything I want to but. I don't think I can love you fairly, without leaving a part of me locked away" She says. I kiss her cheeks.

"I understand. I know you loved Alec, and I'm happy you love me. I want for us to try and work this whole thing out, but I don't want to push you. If you want to wait. I'll wait" I say, she nods. I take her mouth in mines and kiss her again. cupping her breasts in my hands, I rub and pinch her nipples. stimulating her. I suck on her breast, one at a time, making her moan even louder. She tilts her head back, I roll her on her back, moving down her chest, to her stomach planting chaste kisses. I move to her sweats, taking them off. I kiss in between her thighs, grazing my teeth over her underwear. I take her panties in each hand and gently, but quickly pull them off. I gently open her legs and I rub my tongue over her clitoris, slowly. She moans even more, hooking her hand in my hair.

I roam my tongue over her heat, gently moving her swollen folds, she squirms and I stick my tongue inside her, making her whimper. I use my hands to steady her against me.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I felt Jace suck on my 'ON' button and I felt sensation building up in me. He sucked harder making me moan even louder. I feel the most intense feeling ever wash over me and I scream. I'm overcome by a sensation akin to the signal of a ready teakettle. My entire heat is pulsing. I bring Jace's face up to mines and kiss him tasting myself in his mouth. He moans against my lips, I suck on his bottom lips and flip him over on his back, ready to return the favor. I go down but he catches my shoulders and shakes his head. I raise a brow and he flips me back over. His lips hover over my ears, nibbling on it.

"Whatever you want or need, I'll give to you" He whispers into my ear. His voice husky and seductive. He comes back to my lips and kisses me again, our tongues tying around each other, getting a feel of the other's mouth. I move my hands down his chest and he gets what I'm doing. I grab the hem of his shirt and tug it off, then my hands travel to his gym shorts, I help him out of both his boxers and shorts. I kiss his neck while he inserts his erection, inside of me. He goes slow, kissing my neck. He groans and I moan, our noises coming out as sexy notes. He kisses me again, this time sending fire-shocks throughout my body, my tongue massaging his. He increases the speed of his strokes. He's moving so fast that my insides are tickling, and I'm on the verge of having another orgasm, yet again. I'm moaning and digging my nails into his shoulder, the muscle tenses and he groans. He grunts and trembles, then collapses on top of me. The side of his face touching my left cheek. I kiss his cheek.

Jace rolls over on his back, laying beside me, he pulls the sheet up on both of us. We lay there in silence for a few moments.

"Jace" I say. He turns to face me and I do the same.

"Yeah?" He says. I stare into his eyes.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you" I say, he raises a brow of curiosity.

"Huh..." He breaths.

"This wasn't meaningless sex, It wasn't a spur of the moment thing nor was I just doing this to keep my mind off of Alec" I say, before he can say anything I speak again. "I don't want to be in a relationship so fast".

"Alright" He says quickly. For a split second I see hurt in his eyes. I have no idea how I'm supposed to say this without him thinking I don't want to be with him. I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now. It doesn't mean ever. I just want us to start over" I say, he just nods and turns back on his back. I stare at him and he sits up in bed and stares at me.

"What?" He says. I move onto his laps, straddling him. I look into his eyes.

"I want us to start over, the whole dating thing. We've made so many mistakes. I just think we should start over" I say, he nods and kisses my cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asks, I nod.

"Positive" I say.

"Clarissa Fairchild, Will you go on a date with me?" He asks. I giggle.

"Yes Jonathan Herondale" I say. He laughs, kissing me.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

_Ugh. I really dislike Magnus now. I was so close to having Clary be my sister legally. Now he ruined it. He's even being so difficult. Like Alec hasn't even went to speak with Clary because Magnus has been acting needy. Like what the fuck is going on? I used to look up to Magnus, he was my fashion Guru at one point in my life, now he's such a jerk. I guess I have to support my brothers decision. _

Alec is sitting in my kitchen. I stare at him. "When are you going to talk to Clary?" I ask him, he looks up from reading his book.

"I don't know. She looked so heartbroken. I don't think I can put her through it again" He says, I glare at him with a harsh look.

"Thats not you Alec, thats Magnus talking. Clary is in emotional pain, you on the other hand moved on with glitter boy the second she dumped you. Not even waiting a little while. Talk to her before she starts to resent you. She'll think you don't care. I've known Clary all my life and she's not into subtle hints. If you don't talk to her she'll never forgive you. She'll only have malice in her heart for you" I say, he nods.

"Is she at home right now?" He asks. I nod.

"She should be. Though I think you should wait until tomorrow morning to go see her" I say, thinking of what happened earlier. She screamed her head off and nearly mines on the phone.

"Why?" He asks, looking at me.

"She was very upset this morning. I tried talking to her and she just started screaming at me for not giving her a break about this" I say.

"Iz, what did you say to her?" He asks. I shrugged.

"I just told her to let it go and move on. I offered to take her out to a club, then I let it slip about you and Magnus" I say the last part really fast he scowls at me.

"What the hell Isabelle she's already pissed at me" He yells.

"She deserved to know! What sneaking around not telling her is going to help the situation?" I yell back, he looks at me with a look I've never seen him give me before, the same look he gave Jace when he found out he cheated on Clary.

"That wasn't your place to tell her Isabelle! Stick your noise out of other peoples business and take care of yours!" He growls.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I yell at him.

"When was the last time you spoke to Simon? Or better yet, Have you told him about you and Jonathan's kiss?" He asks. I glare at him.

"You're such an ass. God! No wonder Clary is so pissed at you" I yell at him he huffs and storms out.

* * *

**Love me? Hate me? Alec is starting to become the ass of the year. Smh! but thats what happens when in a drama soap opera...**

**OMG! GUESS WHAT WERE A QUARTER OF THE WAY THROUGH THE STORY! WOOHOO! :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know It's been quite a while, but I'm sick right now. I feel like I could drop over and die :( **

**But I'm following up on my promise to finish this story :) **

**I'm sorry If I'[m annoying anyone... I have Strep throat, I can't swallow anything and I haven't eaten or drank anything in the last 42 hours so I'm quite in a crappy mood -.-**

* * *

**Clary POV**

_I was sitting in court next to Jace, I could see Alec out of the corner of my eyes. I pushed thoughts of him out of my head, and watched as Valentine came into sight, wearing a nice Armani suit. He looked quite sincere. I didn't know what to believe it was hard, I've known Celine for two years personally. I only just met Valentine. I didn't know what was going on. Jace wasn't the least bit happy about anything. _

I felt Jace squeeze my hand, I could tell it was taking all his might not to abruptly go after my birth father. I gave him an apologetic look then I stared at the Judge.

"Case Morgenstern vs. Herondale is to order" Judge Matthews said. I took a deep breath.

"Your honor, My client would like to plea innocent" James, Valentine's lawyer said. I stared a them.

"Oh on the contrary" Weston, Celine's lawyer said, He looked evil. Celine was beside him, staring down.

"Who would like to present their first witness?" Judge Matthews asked.

"My client and I" Weston said. I stared at him. He walked up and a man stood from his seat and walked to the podium.

"Dr. Garrick Jones, so you swear to tell the truth and the whole truth as long as you shall live?" Weston asked.

"I swear" Dr. Jones said. He took a paper and a remote, clicking the slide show.

"These are the results of the Celine Herondale's DNA test" Dr. Jones said, he clicked a button on the remote and the DNA ladders looked the same. I gripped Jace's hands harder, knowing what it meant.

"This is proof Valentine Morgenstern raped Celine Herondale" He said, the whole court room gasped. Everyone was murmuring the judge looked pissed.

"Order!" He yelled. "Order in the court!" He warned. Valentine bolted from his seat.

"This is all lies, I would never ever, rape any one" He growled.

"DNA can't lie Mr. Morgenstern" Weston said.

"This is the results of Celine Herondale's fetus's DNA" Dr. Jones said. My face paled and I felt sick to my stomach.

I dropped Jace's hand and got up from my seat, I ran outside of the courtroom and kept running until I was away from the courtroom. I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to a can and threw up. Feeling everything I ate this morning leave my body. I felt hands grip my waist and spin me around. I looked into the face of Alec.

"I don't want to do this here Alec." I said, I felt so weak.

"I'll take you home" He offered. I wanted so bad to yell at him but I bit back tears and anger.

"I'll just call Milo" I said, walking around him.

He walked beside me. "Clary stop it. I want to take you home and I really want to talk to you" He said. I snorted.

"Talk to me!" I yelled. "After that mess that happened inside that courtroom... It was the last thing keeping me from thinking I had bad luck. Well I guess I do. Because my birth father's a rapist and my surrogate father is a complete psycho. My mother is a traitor and everyone else in my life is just going through the mixes. I don't want to talk to you. So just leave me alone" I said dryly, Alec looked hurt. I brushed it off and stormed out of the courthouse.

"We need to talk Clary, I know you're upset with what just happened, but this is really important" He said. I wouldn't look at him. He groaned, then I felt his arms wrap around me, I was lifted from the ground and put on his shoulder.

"Alec! put me down!" I screamed. "Right Now!" he had his hands underneath my bottom, keeping my dress from rising. He walked down the steps and put me into the back of a black limo. His private town car.

He got in and sat next to me. "This is kidnapping Alec" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Its only kidnapping if I'm taking you somewhere against your will" He said.

"Key to the situation, You are" I snapped. He faced me.

"Clary I'm taking you home but we need to talk first" He said. I huffed and sat back in my seat. I felt the limo move.

"I..." He sighed.

* * *

**Alec POV**

_How was I supposed to tell her about this. She would hate me even more and so would Magnus. I just knew it. There was no doubt in my mind she would ever forgive me after what I did back in Monte Carlo._

She stared at me with a confused look.

"Clary I did something unforgiving while in Monte Carlo" I said, she glared at me.

"You mean besides lie to my face?" She asks.

"I slept with Magnus" She says, She tenses.

"I'm guessing it was the night when I was in Jace's suite" She says. I nod.

She turns back in her seat and stares forward. "I realize what I did was wrong, and you don't have to forgive me but I-" She cut me off.

"You could have broken up with me first. Instead you cheated on me. You didn't even respect me enough to break things off before jumping into bed with Magnus. I slept with Jace, but it wasn't until after we broke up. Because I respected you enough to do so" She says, I feel my blood run cold.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be with Jace?" I ask her.

"I wouldn't be in a relationship with him Alec. I really don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused and you. GOD! you're such a hypocrite. You slept with Magnus while we were together meaning your word means nothing as well as Magnus's. You and Magnus deserve each other. You're both deceitful liars!" she yells. I stare at her with wide eyes.

"Clary..." I say. She turns to face me her eyes bloodshot red, from tears.

"You are such a hypocrite Alec! You condemn Jace for cheating on me yet you did the same thing. It was you! You were the one who told me things about Jace. Making me hate him, making me not want to even look at him. You formed malice in my heart for him. Yet you're just like him, if not worse!" She screamed.

"At least Jace owned up to his mistakes! But you..." She took a breath. "Jace would never ever talk down about you. No matter how he felt about you. He loved you like a brother and it was wrong for me to even get involved with you Alec. You've done nothing but manipulate my feelings and downsize them. You made me believe Jace was a horrible person, when in reality you are! Jace may have his demons and skeletons in his closet. But that gives you no damn right to spill them." She says.

"Clary you were the one who knew what Kaelie did. You let her blame you and you let him blame you. You were pissed at him. Don't forget that" I snap.

"I was pissed at him, much like now. You used my vulnerability, played on my emotions. Isabelle was right... You're just like Robert" She mutters.

"Stop the car!" She yells. I just stare at her. The limo stops and she gets out of the car slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I watched Clary and Alec run out of the courthouse. I wanted to go after her but I knew I couldn't leave my mother. She's pregnant by that bastard. My unborn sibling is also Clary's. I felt sick to my stomach that he would do something so wrong. I felt upset. I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and beat him with it. _

"With all this new evidence. Valentine Morgenstern I find you-" Judge Matthews was interrupted by Jocelyn she was panting, mascara running down her cheeks, bruises all along her torso.

"This is all not true!" Jocelyn yelled. Everyone stared at her.

Celine looked mortified. I tore my gaze from my mother and looked at Clary's mother.

"Celine Herondale and my husband Lucian Greymark staged this whole thing. I have proof" She says, running to the judge, she put a videotape on the stand. He nodded for her to continue. "In 1991, Valentine went sterile. It was shortly after his last child and my daughter Clarissa was born. He'd been kicked in the genitalia" Jocelyn said. I stared at her in shock.

"Then how am I pregnant with his child?" Celine yelled at Jocelyn, Weston held her back.

"Before then when Valentine, Celine, Lucian, Robert, Maryse, Stephen and I were in college Valentine donated sperm into Our Founding Legacies sperm bank. He said he wanted children. He loved them" Jocelyn said, I watched her she was shaking and she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Where does the videotape come into any of this?" James asked.

"This videotape is footage of Lucian's goon Julian stealing Valentine's sperm. Of course he was so confident he wouldn't get caught he stole the vhs. I stole it from Lucian's private office" Jocelyn said, The judge handed the tape to James and he played it. "Theres also evidence of Lucian and Celine planning this whole thing. I was there the whole time. I knew what they were planning and I did nothing." She admitted.

I glared at my mother and she looked at Jocelyn with the death glare. Valentine just sat their quietly. I saw Jonathan Morgenstern, he looked at Jocelyn with utter betrayal.

"I did what I did, because of my children. Lucian has many influences as well as security. I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt them. Celine is just as guilty here. She stole Valentine's last viable eggs from a woman who couldn't have children" Jocelyn said. she looked at the judge.

"Why are you now telling us?" Judge Matthews said.

"Lucian had Julian try to kill me this morning." Jocelyn said.

Thats when all hell broke loose. Celine jumped up from her seat. "That pathetic bitch is lying. Valentine raped me. I would never lie. Ask my son, ask my husband!" She shouted. I stared at my mother, I felt horrible.

"Jonathan Herondale?" Judge Matthews said. I stood.

"She's right..." I started, My mother smiled a knowing smile. "She has never lied that I know of, but right now. She's lying you can see it in her whole demeanor. My mother would never have tried to kill herself. She has to much too lose. I should have seen it before. But now that I know the truth. She can burn in hell because I am done" I said, I marched out the courtroom and went outside.

* * *

**So I know some of you are like I HATE YOU! WHY ALEC?**

**But... Everyones character goes through a dark and possibly bad... phase. Maybe I don't know... Its whatever. **

***hehehe* You'll never know. Til next time babes :) **

**Ugh... I wanna puke right now :( **

**Why must I be sick when its time for my ice skating training -.- **


	27. Chapter 27

**Clary's not a hypocrite, she told Alec to his face she tried to sleep with Jace, Alec lied to her - just to clear things up. **

**And FYI: Alec's lied a lot to Clary. I think some of you pmer's and reviewers should read over the stories... (just saying)**

**hmmp... This Chapter has a lot of twists and drama -hehehe-**

**You're going to be screaming NO! WRITE MORE! OR AHHH!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Maybe I am a hypocrite. Maybe I'm just a stuck up bitch. Maybe I'm just screwed up. Gosh how can Nicholas have a life with me when my life is screwed up. I don't want my son being raised in these conditions, When I know for a fact. He could get better, much better. I don't want him to be screwed up like me or even Jace. To be quite honest we're all kind of screwed up. We have so many demons eating away at our souls until all thats pretty much left is emptiness and pain. We're all just bad people inside. Nicholas would be better without me without anyone from my life. _

I walked down the streets, just cleaning my makeup off my face. I watched as people walked about carefree like the world held no problems. I wish I could do that. I felt like screaming at all of these people. Making them feel how bad I felt. I watched as cars passed in the streets. Some were speeding, some were slow. It was just the way this city worked. I missed the nights of New York City. It's fresh air and its revolting chattering people.

I stopped in front of an alleyway. I saw people doing drugs. I walked into the alley and right then the guy turned to me and scowled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" The guy yelled, he was handsome, he didn't look homeless and he damn sure didn't look innocent, his brown hair and piercing brown eyes made me check myself.

"S..S.. Sorry. I just saw you um... doing... cocaine?" I asked, he smiled. Walking up to me.

"A pretty little thing such as your self shouldn't be out by herself. You never know what can happen" He says. I stare at him and he smiles.

"I'm not young. and I'm damn sure not little" I snap, he chuckles.

"Shorties a spitfire. I like it" He says. He's so close to me I can feel his breath on me.

"I'm no short and I don't care what you like" I say glaring at him. Something about him's familiar.

"You really don't remember me do you?" The man says. I shake my head, lost.

"Danny Sims" He says. My eyes widen.

"Danny... you're doing drugs" I say, I'm shocked he was so different in high school. He was the son of the most prominent man in New York City. Hell the country. Bishop T. Hartman.

"Yes, little innocent Clarissa, I'm doing drugs" He says. I avert my gaze from his.

"Why? You were so different in school. You hated all people who did anything sinful. Including me after we..." I said, he grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"I know what I was like in high school. A fucking wimp and cattle boy. I did as I was told and because of that. I let the best years of my life slip away. Now I'm living my life the way I want. The old man can fuck himself" Danny said. I gawked at him, in utter shock.

"Don't be so surprised Clarissa, people can change" he says. I glare at him.

"Yeah, care to tell me why you couldn't tell me you were gay in high school?" I ask, he lets go of my chin and stares at me.

"It wasn't for you to know. I needed to lose my virginity and I wanted it to be to the most hottest girl in school. I knew you were a virgin and I also knew you'd be easy to sleep with. Plus no risk of getting any diseases" Danny says, I feel my eyes burn a hole inside him.

"Wow. You went from preacher boy, to complete douche. I can definitely see why you were such a loner in school. And here I thought you changed for the better. Instead you condemned me. You made me seem like some Jezebel or harlot guys fuck and ditch. Well I'm not I wasn't then and I'm not now. So go on smoking your crack pipe and sniffing your white powder. Because I don't really give a fuck for your attitude. I'm not in the mood for peoples bullshits so excuse me" I say, walking out of the alley. I walked straight for my building.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I really needed to tell Clary about Valentine. The way her face looked. I knew she was probably pissed. I rushed back to the apartment, thinking about how wicked my mother had been to my father and me. How evil Lucian really was. How deceitful Jocelyn had been. Our lives weren't normal. Our lives were horrible and I would never forget this whole experience. I just know this is the beginning of a long, slow and painful ride to hell. Lucian will never give up that easy. He's always been the type of man to get what he wants at all costs no matter who gets hurt in the crossfire. I just hope he won't do anything. If he does at least not now. _

I walk into the apartment to see Clary on the couch, sitting Indian-style in tears. I run up to her and sit next to her.

"Clary?" I say, she doesn't look at me.

I sigh and try again. "Clary we need to talk about the courthouse. Something happened when you left" I said, her chest rose and fell and I knew something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She stares into her lap.

"Jace. I'm a hypocrite" She says. I stare at her with pure confusion. Thats all my expressions been lately. Confusion, shock and pure surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I inquire. She's still looking down, fidgeting with her hands.

"When I was sixteen, I went out with a boy Danny" She started. I kept looking at her.

"He was really sweet, caring and smart. But he was a loner. He didn't have much friends. In fact he didn't have any friends. He was Bishop T. Hartman's son. So as you can imagine no one wanted to be around him when his father was the high bishop of New York. They would get caught doing drugs or drinking or anything else illegal. Um..." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I slept with Danny. My first time. I got pregnant. He condemned me for being pregnant. He treated me like some sort of whore. I um... I told him I got a um... an abortion, but in reality I just went on a family trip with my cousins Maureen, Jessica and Emily. Jessica and Emily knew what happened but Maureen didn't she was too young. I um... I had my baby. A baby girl named Emma. She um... I... I.. um.." Her breath hitched. I was shocked none the less, I rubbed her back and she pulled away from me.

"Don't." She says. She's still staring into her lap. "I give her away. I never even looked back. I thought she was doing great. Isabelle told me she was in a nice home. Well um... after three years. When I was nineteen I went through a life changing experience. I wanted her back" She said, she was choking on her tears. I wanted more than anything to hug her, to kiss her to console her. To make her feel better, but I knew better.

"I um... I asked Isabelle for the um... the families address and I... I... I looked them up and I... um.. I went there. When I knocked on that door. I wasn't at all prepared for what would happen." She says. She's breathing hard. "Emma died at two years old. She was... she was abused by her adoptive family. They hurt her so bad, she died in slow pain." Clary sucked in a breath. "I wanted justice. I wanted them to pay. But doing so, would out me as... the teen mother who gave away her daughter. I would have been called horrible names. I um... I let it go. I did nothing. I let those people live on." She nodded her head, she was shaking.

"I um... I often think about her. What she would be like, how she'd look. If only I'd taken the responsibility and took care of her instead of giving her away like some cheap toy. She'd still be alive" Clary said. She was balling. "I listened to Isabelle tell me she'd have a good life. That she'd be fine." She said, I felt like strangling Isabelle. "Isabelle didn't even know she died. She never asked about her. How she was doing. She didn't bring her up once. I ran into Danny today." She sighed. "He um... he was doing drugs in an alley way. He was like 'life moves on and so should you' If only he knew about Emma and how she suffered" I stared at Clary.

"I'm the worst mother ever. Nicholas deserves better than me. Better than my psychotic family. Better than my epic failures" She said, I had enough. I placed her on my lap.

"Look at me. You are the best mother I've ever met. You tried your best with Nicholas and you still are. You didn't know what Emma was going through. You didn't know." I said, she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Jace. I'm a hypocritical bitch. I've condemned you, Alec when I should have condemned myself. and Isabelle" Clary said. I stared at her. "Isabelle has been the worst friend ever. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She's never showed emotion to anyone but Alec. Her and Alec are the same if anything. I have my problems, my personal demons but them. They are not my friends nor my family." She says.

I'm speechless. "I won't let them come between what I want" She says. I nod. "I want us to be in a relationship. Screw everyone else. I don't care if we have to move. I just want us to be the best parents capable. I don't want Nicholas near any of these people" She said.

"Alright. I'll look into a safe community" I said, she laid her head into my shoulder. I silently thanked the angel Nicholas was at the sitters for all of today and tomorrow. We both needed time to compose ourselves after what happened. I decided I wouldn't tell her tonight since she had a lot on her plate. I'd tell her tomorrow.

* * *

**I am so thankful to all my fans who have stuck to my side through all of this. :)**

**So Clary had a daughter named Emma who died or did she? (Maybe Lucian did something to Emma and she's alive somewhere) *wink, wink***

**You guys are going to love all the twists I'm going to conjure next chapters :) Maybe I should do 125 chapters? Maybe more Idk... Depends. I have so many scenarios running through my head. I'd be the best actress and tv show creator ever :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jonathan is not _GAY NOR BISEXUAL HE IS STRAIGHT!_**_ **Magnus was the one checking him out! It was Magnus's POV! This is why I said read over the story because so many people are pming me saying wtf? or wth? and I'm like read the fkin story. Lmao. **_

_**I'm the author of this story and I had to read over this whole story from beginning to where I left off so I could keep writing. I do it everyday. So it's nothing. I know this story by heart, I can recite it like a song :P No joke.**_

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Mansion in the Hampton's?" I said into the phone. I had been on the phone all morning since Clary told me last night she didn't want to stay in New York. I remembered my trip to the Hampton's when I was young. My mother and father left me with my nanny and went about their adult life. My nanny sent me to sleep, so I grabbed my Tom & Jerry's backpack, packed a lunch and snack and left. I traveled as far as a five year old could travel. I went to the beach and played at the playground. I met a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and her brother with amazing blue eyes. We became friends right away. I missed them but I loved Clary and for that I would always pick her.

"Jace?" Samantha Pierce, said into the phone. I was snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We found a seven bedroom, ten baths mansion in the Hampton's its truly elegant, it has a pool and pool house, it owns half the beach" She said, I thought about the seven rooms. We could have guests over or even have more kids. I started to like kids, all thanks to Nicholas.

"How much?" I asked. I always knew a good deal when it came to money and dealings.

"Fifteen million" She said. I thought about the deal.

"Have the contract on standby please. I would like the house as soon as possible" I say.

"Alright. I'll have it ready tomorrow morning. I'll send Carlita to do the interior decorating" She said. I gagged at the name of that incest ridden bitch. She was so disgusting. I didn't want her anywhere near me and Clary's home.

"I want this transaction on the d/l don't tell anyone. Keep Carlita away from it. I'll just go with Madison Beer" I said, thinking of the blonde girl with piercing brown eyes and a nice smile. She was the best next to Carlita. Clary loved Madison from what I could tell. Madison was a lesbian, still in the closet. I was fine with her. She was very respectful of other people.

"Alright, I'll send her over there by tonight. The house should be ready, furnished and all in forty-eight hours" She said. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Sam. I'll tell Clary later" I said. She said goodbye and I hung up.

**An Hour later: **

"Hey" Clary said, I felt her tiny arms wrap around me and hold me, She was behind me, kneeling on the bed. I was at the edge.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd come back to bed" She said. I looked at the alarm clock. it read. _4:30 am. _

"Yeah, sorry I was on the phone with Samantha checking out houses in the Hampton's" I said, I decided I would wait until our date tonight to tell her about the house. She kissed my cheek.

"Oh, did you find anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's going to take a while" I said, she nodded.

"Alright" She said, she was still holding me. I loved how warm she felt. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night" She said. I stiffened at the mention of what she said last night. I still couldn't believe Clary had a baby in her teens. That really pissed me off that her baby went through so much pain.

"Don't be. You told me something you haven't told anyone before in a longtime. I'm happy you opened up with me" I said, she sighed.

"Jace" She said. I pulled her around and made her sit on my lap. She was in my number fourteen jersey from high school.

I stared into her beautiful eyes. "What if we had another baby?" She says. I feel awe-struck. She stares at me in anticipation.

"Why don't we talk about kids, when we leave the city?" I ask. She nods, I can tell she's disappointed. I raise her head to look at me.

"Clary. I do want more kids. Gosh I would love more than anything to make a baby with you right now. But I just think we should wait until we've moved and settled in" I say, she smiles. I kiss her forehead.

"I love you" She whispers, leaning her head on my shoulder. I feel my eyes pop out of my head. She tenses as if realizing what she said.

"What?" I say.

"I... um..." She stops talking.

"I love you too, though I'm sure you already know that" I say, I feel her smile. I go underneath the sheet, allowing her to follow suit.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_What the fuck is going on with my life. I've slept with Jace countless times since we've gotten back and its been better than any other time in my whole life. I just feel so empty when I'm not around Jace. I feel like he's the missing piece of me, I've been missing. I just love him so much. I can't believe I let something so stupid break us apart. I'll never do it again. Fuck, I'm going to try and forget all the people who've been a huge 'Fuck-up' in my life and move on._

I walk out of the bathroom and see Jace is still sleeping, I shake my head and laugh. I guess I've kept him up for a long while. I walk into the closet and search for an outfit. I settle on a leopard print crop tank, navy blue cardigan and skinny khaki's, with black wedges. I change and head for the kitchen. When I reach the bottom of the steps I see Jonathan and Valentine on the screen by the door. The doorbell rings.

I feel fear rise inside of me.

"Clary, we need to talk" I hear Valentine say. I don't budge at all. I stay in my spot and glare at the screen.

"Whats wron-" Jace stares at the screen and sighs.

"I should have told you yesterday, now this is a huge day buster" He says. I raise a brow.

"Valentine was found not guilty. My mother and your father staged the whole thing" Jace said, My eyes widened in terror.

"Thats... thats disgusting and vile. Why would they do something like that?" I ask, he shrugs.

"Who knows. they're both fucked up people" He says. I nod and he goes over to open the door. I stare at his ass, it's so sexy even in his hot clothes and shorts.

"Hey" Jonathan says, I nod. I hadn't really talked to him since Monte Carlo at that disastrous dinner where he flirted with Isabelle. It pissed me off, he was flirting however aimlessly with her, and I'm sure something else happened. I just walked into the living room and sat, crossing my legs. Jace left us alone.

"I guess you heard about the ruling?" Valentine inquires.

"I only just learned of it, seeming I ran out of the court yesterday" I said, it felt awkward being in a room with them. Jonathan kept staring at me and I just ignored his gaze. I really didn't want to talk to him. Isabelle totally bitched Simon. (Bitched- To mess with someone's feelings for their own gain, whether sexual or non-sexually.)

"Oh, I was telling Jonathan about Jocelyn, its his mother he shouldn't be pissed at her" Valentine said, I furrowed a brow and looked at them.

"I don't..."

"Jocelyn was apart of it she knew all along" Valentine said. I felt myself frown.

"You no what. It's over, I don't really want to talk about that anymore. My mother's done alot of things and I really don't think I can deal with anything else. I already have so much to be pissed at her for, never mind the fact she knew you were innocent of rape" I said, he stared at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about having a place in my company" He said. I knew he meant partnership.

"I can't sorry. I'm already going to move my company" I said, he raised a brow.

"I'm getting out of the city. I just don't want Nicholas to grow up here" I said, he nodded.

"Why haven't you called me?" Jonathan inquired. I glared at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you and Isabelle were done flirting with each other! God forbid the fact she has a boyfriend!" I said with a bite. He scowled at me.

"Thats non of your business" He said. I glared at him immensely.

"It is when my best friend is her boyfriend, she ruined his life and now she's up and leaving. Isabelle can go fuck herself because I'm done being friends with a selfish, self-centered bitch. As for you. As long as you and Isabelle are going at it don't expect me to give you a pat on the back and a hug" I growled he gave me the death glare.

"Enough" Valentine snapped.

"I bet she didn't tell you she was with Simon. Or the fact she can't be in a committed relationship, because once a guy gets boring she screws another one." I said matter of factly. He paled and looked down.

"We have to go to the office Father" Jonathan said, getting up.

I sighed. I wasn't going to apologize because I knew it was true. Valentine stood up. I stood too.

"I still mean what I said in Monte Carlo, I want a relationship with you" I said, looking at my father, he nodded.

"Jonathan I want the same, but not if that means Isabelle's going to be in my life. She's ruined it enough. I won't let her do it anymore" I say, he walks out with Valentine and I groan.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_Throughout the whole day, we'd talked about our pasts and our futures. We had alot of fun I was so happy when she got dressed and we went out. I took her to Luigi's Italian restaurant. Her favorite one in New York. I had been waiting ten minutes for her to come back to the table, someone had called her. _

"Hey" She said, walking up. I stared at her as she sat next to be in the booth.

"Had a good phone call?" I asked. She nodded.

"Nicholas is driving Tess up the walls. She says he spit his baby food on her, she was crying on the phone" Clary said, I chuckled.

"Thats my boy" I said, Clary smiled.

"Its not a good thing Jace. I don't want him to go to preschool doing naughty things" She says, I smirk. I move closer to her.

"Speaking of naughty things" I whisper, I grip her thigh and kiss her, she moans against my lips. I deepen out kiss plunging my tongue into her mouth. She puts her legs over mines under the table, She moves her hand to my chest, going downwards until she reaches the hem of my shirt she moves her hand under my shirt and moves over my chest. I kiss her jaw, cheek, neck. She pulls back and moves towards my ears.

"Why don't we leave?" She whispers, biting my ears. It takes everything in me to not take her hand and run to the car, but I take a deep breath and shake my head. She stares at me in curiosity.

"As much as I" I kiss her neck. "Would love to do this" I move my hands upwards squeezing her backside. I kiss her on the lips and she melts into my touch. "I want to show you something and I don't think I'll be able to tomorrow if we keep doing this" I say, I move back.

"Such the romantic" She grumbles, I smile to myself, knowing I've stimulated her as much as she did me.

"All in due time darling. All in due time" I say, she giggles.


	29. Chapter 29

**Clary POV**

_We ate a nice Italian meal, it was so delicious, I was so happy Jace took me to the restaurant, but also surprised, since I told him ten months ago. That was really funny, how he remembered something as small as that. It made me warm all over. I suddenly felt the same nauseous feeling I felt when I was in the courtyard, I excused myself from the table and ran towards the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach. I felt so sick._

I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash my mouth and my hands. I felt like I would vomit again. A voice rang my attention.

"Clary?" Isabelle said, I turned to face her and saw she looked upset, that made me want to be pissed but I felt so sick, I didn't think I had the strength.

"What Iz?" I say she stares at me curiously.

"You just threw up" She said, I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, state the obvious" I say, glumly.

"Yeah, but you never get sick when you ate here, We used to come here like once a week" She says. I raise a brow.

"So what?" I say. Her breath catches.

"What?" I ask.

"Clary are you pregnant?" She asks. I glare at her.

"No!" I exclaim. I thought about it and I felt my heart drop, I'd been two weeks late on my period. Meaning the father was definitely without a doubt... I felt my throat burn. Isabelle stared at me with expecting eyes. I blinked.

"I have to go" I said, I pushed past Isabelle and she grabbed my hand.

"Clary, whats your problem you've been brushing me off for almost a month now" She said, I scowled at her.

"If you haven't figured it out by now. Why even bother call me your friend" I said harshly, I shrugged her hand off my arm and walked back to the booth with Jace. He stared at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, he stared at me for a second then flickered his gaze to his phone. "We should go" I nodded.

"Sure" I said I took Jace's hand in mines and walked from the booth, I stood by the door while he paid our bill. I saw Jonathan and he looked at me, I realized who he was with and I looked away. For a split second I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Ready?" Jace asked. I nodded and followed him outside. I was about to go into the car when he pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he smiled. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"For a romantic stroll, like those cheesy movies you watch" He said, I giggled, shaking my head.

"Oh, how romantic!" I said, dramatically. He chuckled.

"So care to elaborate where were going?" I raised a brow and kissed his cheek. He shook his head.

"I'm not telling you. I dislike the hate for surprise in you. Surprises are always awesome. I cannot see why you don't like them" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe because a grandma walked into her home and got a 'surprise' and ended up dying where she stood" I said, he laughed, his body vibrated.

"Clary that was from a movie" He said, I frowned.

"Doesn't mean it never happened somewhere" I say plainly. He nods and kisses my cheek.

"New topic" Jace says. He stops walking and I stop with him, feeling the force of his sudden lack of motion, he turned me to face him and looked into my eyes.

"Sure" I say, he nuzzles the side of my neck and kisses my cheek.

"Will you give me an honest answer no matter what?" He asked, I stared at him in wonder, but nodded.

"Why did you rush off from the table earlier?" He asked. I felt my throat tighten. I swallowed hard, which was really a bad choice because there was no saliva in my throat. I was overtaken with withdrawal and discomposure.

"I Think I'm Pregnant!" I blurt out, his eyes widen and I can tell what he's thinking.

"Jace, I'm too late for it to be yours." I said, his face stilled and I felt my heart drop worser than before. I felt tears stinging my vision.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I felt my heart drop when Clary said that. I knew right away it was Alec's. The bastard who had cheated on her, who had made her cry. Who'd hurt her beyond repair. I wanted to kill him for doing this to her. She would have an even complicated life, if she was pregnant. I saw tears form in her eyes and right away I felt like an ass. She looked so hurt and I said nothing. I wanted to bitch slap myself, for making her cry._

I pulled her closer towards me and hugged her tight.

"I don't care" I whispered in her ears. She froze and I massaged her back.

I kissed her head. "It doesn't matter who's kid it is. It'll be mines in my heart, because apart of that kid would be apart of you" I say, she breathes and I smile to myself. I lift her face to mine, holding her chin gently.

"I love you and I love Nicholas and I love our future kids, no matter the blood or paternity" I said, she gave a small smile. I used my thumbs and brushed her tears away. She stared at me in admiration, I shook my head.

"Clary, before you I've made alot of mistakes and I hated that part of me, sure the sex was okay, but it wasn't as great as it was with you. When I'm with you, you make me want to do better, be better. I shouldn't have done what I did with Kaelie, it was a mistake and I am really sorry. I can't take it back and for that I'm so sorry. But I won't do it again. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you" I said, she looked down and I raised a brow.

"Jace, this might put a damp on our plans" She said, I stared at her, kissing her cheek.

"No it won't. I'm not asking you to not tell Alec, because he has a right to know, but he can't stop us from moving" I say, she nods. I really planned a perfect night, I'm going to lift her spirits, she doesn't deserve to be unhappy. She deserves every bit of happiness this world has to offer. Screw Alec, because as far as I'm concerned that kid is mines. I continue walking with her in my grip and she rests her head on my chest, because she can't quite reach my shoulder, which makes me laugh.

We walk for about ten minutes before we enter a beautiful building. I smile to myself knowing Clary will love this place. I walk inside and go straight for the stairs, rushing up when I see the time. It's 11:59. A minute until midnight. I put her on my back and she stares at me saying 'I'm hopeless when it comes to romance' I chuckle and sprint up the stairs. When we get the the room we have only thirty seconds to spare.

They walked into the greenhouse and Clary giggled. "I didn't peg you for the gardening type" I laughed.

"I know. I know, I would make a much better pool boy, minding your pool shirtless" I said, she giggled.

"Look" I said, pointing to a green shrub they'd been sitting beside, with its dozens of shiny closed buds. She started to ask me what she was supposed to be looking at, but I held up a hand to forestall her. My eyes were shining. "Wait," I said.

The leaves on the shrub hung still and motionless. Suddenly one of the tightly closed buds began to quiver and tremble. It swelled to twice its size and burst open. It was like watching a speeded-up film of a flower blooming: the delicate green sepals opening outward, releasing the clustered petals inside. They were dusted with pale gold pollen as light as talcum.

"Oh!" said Clary, and looked up to find me watching her. "Do they bloom every night?"

"Only at midnight" I said, she smiled. "Happy first date Clarissa Fairchild" I said, her eyes started to tear up and I watched her.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_I felt my eyes water up as I watched the flowers bloom. It was such a beautiful site to see. I felt so happy watching this. It was so nice of Jace to show me this place. It's so beautiful. He made me so happy, when I saw all the flowers bloom. It was perfect. It was the most perfect way to end a date. I was so in love with Jace and his 'Romantic Gestures' I was so glad he took my mind off of all the horrible things that was going on. _

Jace stares at me, and I realize he must think I hate it.

"Jace..." I say, he looks down. I cup his cheek and kiss him. By surprise he widens his eyes but kisses me back, pulling me tighter to him.

"I love it, I'm happy you brought me here" I say against his lips. He smiles.

"I'm happy, for a second there I thought you hated it" He said, I shook my head.

I pulled face back to mine and crashed my lips against his. He lifted me up and I locked my feet behind his back. I ran my fingers under his shirt and up his perfect chest. He gripped my bottom and I kissed his cheek. He licked my neck, making me moan and I felt so horny. I kissed him again, feeling his body rock with mines in sync. He paused and pulled his face back.

"We should really get home" He says, I can tell its code for 'I want you in our home, not in a greenhouse'. She let him take her hand and they rushed down the stairs happily.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

_After seeing Clary vomit, I told Jonathan I would have to go and he said okay. I was pissed at Clary and right now she was being a bitch. I really had no idea what she was going on about. Jonathan told me what she told him and it pissed me off. I was going to get even with her, screw everyone else. Alec would just have to deal with it. She almost ruined my chances with Jonathan and she talks about me behind my back. I thought we were supposed to be friends. _

I knocked on Alec's door, pounding and pounding. It was after one and I knew he would be asleep. He opened the door, looking disheveled.

"What do you want Iz?" He grumbled, he was cranky since his life had taken a turn for the worst. This news would either make or break him, but I was sure it would hurt Clary.

"We need to talk Alec" I said, he groaned.

"No, it can wait until later, I'm tired" He said. I heard footsteps, knowing it would be Magnus, I put on a sad face.

"Clary's pregnant you arsehole" I said, he stared at me.

"She moved on quick, seeming she said she wouldn't" He said, anger clear in his voice. Magnus walked up and smiled. I was pissed off with Magnus for bringing Alec's reckless side out, so I clarified the news.

"With your child you dumb ass" I say, Magnus gasps and Alec's face whitened.

"I'm having a kid?" He said, he looked as if he was pondering. "I can't believe I'm having a kid" He smiled a little and Magnus stormed off.

"Magnus" Alec called, Magnus slammed a door and Alec turned back to me.

"Was she going to tell me?" He asked.

"From the looks of it she didn't even know. I know Clary she's never missed a cycle, it was supposed to happen when she got back from Monte Carlo, but it didn't come. Meaning she's a month pregnant" I said. He looked down. I stared at my brother.

"Alec?" I said, looking at him.

He didn't look at me. "What did you do Alec?" I asked, he breathed and kept staring at the floor.

I gasped, He didn't. He wouldn't. "You didn't" I said. He kept staring down.

"I wanted the wedding to be stopped and at first I didn't know what to do then I thought about it, then I saw Mark after" He said. I glared at him.

"You son of a bitch! I told Simon you were using Clary. I knew it" I yelled at him.

"I wanted a kid and I knew Magnus couldn't have one" He said, I shoved him. Clary may have been a bitch, but she didn't deserve that.

"How could you do that to her. You see how her life's been. That's messed up" I said. I scowled at my older brother.

"I did it because I wanted a child and with Clary's features and brain. I knew we'd make the perfect kid, but I didn't do it for Magnus. I did it for me and Clary. I know I'm with Magnus, but I care about Clary. I love her. I could see a future with her, when I was with her" He said, I felt bad for him.

"I'm not going to tell her" I said. His head snapped up and he stared at me.

"Why?" He asked.

* * *

**This should have been seen! Clary & Alec never used protection in Monte Carlo, Alec switched her pills though I didn't out and tell you I left clues. **

**What's Isabelle going to say next?**

**Will Clary and Jace find out the truth?**

**Can they get their happy ending?**

**And the fuck happened to Simon?**

**Maybe he ************* ****** ***** With Maia and now he has to deal with the consequences of his actions. **

**Clary was pregnant in Monte Carlo, thats why she was so horny and so emotional. Lmao... Bet cha guys never saw it coming? **

**Anyway One fan did Greygirl, she got part of it right. Alec did get Clary pregnant but it was on purpose, not accidental. **


End file.
